


Streets

by needylarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Business, Businessman Harry, Gay, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, M/M, Mistery, Prostitute, Prostitution, Rich Harry, Rimming, Romance, Secrets, Shower Sex, Smut, Street, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Harry, Top Harry, Top Louis, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, male prostitute, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 45,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needylarry/pseuds/needylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is a billionaire business owner who will find Louis, a male prostitute who goes by the name of Tommo.</p><p>However, Harry wants more than just one night-stand and that will ended up with secrets none of them wanted to be revealed.</p><p>But that's the kind of thing you find on the streets, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I just wanted to tell you that English is not my first language, so I am deeply sorry if you ever find any kind of grammar mistake or something like that and try to be nice and warn me.
> 
> Thank you and hope you like it! ^^

Louis shivered when the wind blew harshly against his exposed skin. He tried to get a little warmer by rubbing his hands on his arms but it wasn’t really working due to his clothes. He was dressing black skinny jeans and a fishnet shirt so it was obvious why he was feeling cold. No other normal citizen was wearing such clothes for the simple fact they were in the middle of December.

The thing is Louis was not normal.

Louis Tomlinson was a male prostitute, a hooker, a whore, a home wrecker… whatever people wanted to call him and people did called him that and worse, whatever came to their mouths and he couldn’t do or say anything about it because, at the end of the day, it was true.

“Tommo.” Niall called him, crossing the street. “Any luck today?”

“No. Is it because I’m new to this?”

“Nah, don’t worry about that. It’s because it’s Christmas time.” Niall answered singing the last three words and laughing right away.

“You should sing more often.”

“Yeah maybe I should work at Burlesque. Now you don’t have to worry about being new cause I told you I would help you.”

“Yes, I know and I really appreciate all your efforts with-“

“Shh! You’re talking like that again dude!”

“Oh sorry.” Louis asked blushing a bit.

“Gee man. Thing is, it’s Christmas time and this time of the year men kinda remember they have families and that makes our business weak, they just don’t want to come to us when a few days later they’ll be all happy with their big families, eating all together and shit.”

“Oh. That makes sense.”

“Yo Blondie!” A girl with shorts, a cropped top and five inch heels called, looking at Louis up and down, just like every other one.

“Be right back.”

“Okay.”

Louis raised his hands to his mouth and blew some hot hair in a failed attempt to warm them, while walking back and forward just so he could move a bit and not freeze which could happen at any moment if he didn’t get a client with air conditioning on his car fast.

“Hey baby doll.” A deep voice said, followed by a car stopping next to Louis.

“Goodnight sir.”

“Sir? Hmm… I like it.” The voice spoke and Louis leaned seeing the man’s face, the man’s beautiful green eyes and pink lips. “What do you do baby doll?”

“Nothing involving torture or spanking.”

“Get in.” The man ordered and so did Louis, feeling the warmth of the inside. “What is your name?”

“You can call me Tommo.”

“Well, _Tommo_ , I would really love to spank you, but…” The man sighed.

“But that sounds extremely painful.”

“You have to find the line between pleasure and pain.”

“Why not just pleasure?” Louis asked while slipping one of his hands to the man’s jeans, palming his member.

“Way more complex than that… fuck…” He moaned when Louis squeezed the bulge on his dark skinny jeans.

“What is your name?”

“You don’t need to know that, right?”

“Right. I just need my hands.” Louis said loosening the seat belt so he could get closer to the man. “Or my mouth.” He whispered. “Right?”

“I’d be better if we got to the hotel.”

“I don’t know…” Louis answered, focused on trying to unzip the man’s jeans, a small smile on his lips when he did it at first, unlike his first client, when his hands were so shaky he had to do it himself. “Sex in the car can be really hot.”

“Who told you I came to you to have sex?”

“Why would you then?”

“Because- oh! Fuck…”

Louis’ small hands reached the man’s already hard cock, after bringing his black boxers as down as possible, wrapping two fingers around the tip and then wrapping his whole hand, going all the way down to the base, earning a moan from the green eyed man.

“Tell me you name.”

“I told you, you don’t need to know it.”

“What am I supposed to call you then?”

“Call me… fuck… call me Harold.”

Louis stopped what he was doing and looked at the man.

“Harold?” He chuckled.

“What?”

“You have an old man’s name.”

“Oh really?” He asked, trying to hide the smile, because that was the exact same reason why he changed his name to Harry.

“I mean… I am deeply sorry, I shouldn’t be making fun of your name.”

“Do you always talk like that?”

“Like what? Oh… huh… no…”

“I like it, but I appreciate more what you were doing with those hands of yours.”

“I thought you wanted to get to the hotel.”

“And I do and we just got there.”

“Really? Where- Oh my God…” Louis eyes popped out when he saw the car slowing down as they got closer the The Ritz. “What are we doing here?”

“This is where we are going to spend the night.”

“But this is so expensive.” Louis said to himself.

“I could live here forever.” Harold whispered after zipping his jeans.

“Wow… who the hell are you anyways?”

“Come.”

Louis got out of the car slowly, in awe, meeting Harold that looked up and down at Louis, playing special attention to his fishnet shirt. He took off his coat and handed it to Louis gesturing for him to dress.

“As much as I love to see your body through it, you need to dress this just so people won’t start the mean comments.” Harold said even though the only thing he was avoiding was the mean comments related to himself only.

“Oh, right.”

Louis dressed the coat feeling its warmth and smell, covering his chest, so people wouldn’t see his shirt, following Harold that was already walking to the main door. “Stay here.” He said while he walked to the luxurious reception.

Louis watched as Harold walked to the reception with those great legs of him, wondering how he could even dress such tight jeans. Harold stopped when he got there, but both of the men were trying to solve a problem, which was probably from the lady on the fifth floor as usual, so he had to clear his throat to call their attention.

“Oh, Mr. Styles, it is a pleasure to see you again sir.”

“Good to be here.”

“Do you have any baggage, sir?”

“No, I just want to the key please.”

“Sure, there you have it, I hope you enjoy your stay.”

“I’m sure I will, as always.” Harry answered with a smile, taking the keys.

Harry looked at Louis who was still standing where he told him to be, which made him happy. He liked when people did exactly as he told. With two of his long fingers, Harry gestured the blue eyed boy to join him and so he did.

“You’re not afraid of elevators right?”

“No.”

“That is just great.”

“Why?”

The sound of the elevator reaching the ground floor sounded and both of the boys got in, Harry clicking the little square with the number 11 on it. Just as the doors closed, Harry got closer to Louis, hands on his waist, leaning to kiss the boy.

“No.”

“What?”

“I don’t kiss.”

“And why is that?”

“I don’t… it’s something only lovers do, right?” Louis answered shyly.

“God damn it, let me kiss you.”

“H-Harold… please, don’t!”

“Please, your lips are so fucking kissable.” Harry asked, his voice hoarse, his eyes darker, his cock harder with the thought of feeling Louis’ lips.

“N-no…”

“I’ll pay for it.”

“I know, but I won’t kiss you.”

“I’ll pay for you to kiss me, please.” Harry begged pushing Louis against the wall of the elevator, leaving no space between the two of them. “I’ll pay you the double, or even more.”

“Harold-“

“I’ll pay you 5000 pounds if you kiss me all night.”

 _Why is he so desperate?_ Louis asked himself.

“Do you have that money?” Louis asked shocked.

“We’re staying at The Ritz, Tommo.”

“Right.” Louis thought for a second. He could finally buy some new clothes and put some food on the table with that money… actually more than just some food, and he also needed to pay the rent of the last three months. “O-okay…”

“Hmm…”

In less than a second, Harry closed the space between the two of them, brushing his lips against Louis’, kissing slowly at first so he could have a proper taste of the boy’s lips, then harder. Louis shivered when his tongue met Harry’s.

Harry’s hands went down Louis’ spine, all the way down to his bum, squeezing it, pulling the boy closer to him, making their erections brush and earning a moan from Louis.

“What a perfect little bum.” Harry whispered as he leaned to kiss Louis neck.

The song of the elevator reaching its destiny sounded and harry stepped away from Louis, walking out of it and opening the door to wherever they were going to stay.

“The Royal Suite.”

“Oh good Lord.” Louis whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

“Do you like it?”

“Yes.”

“You can see the room tomorrow, let’s keep doing what we were doing back there.” Harry said, while he walked to Louis, kissing his neck lightly.

“Tomorrow? You want me to spend the night?”

“Yes. I want to fuck that perfect bum of yours so harsh you’ll forget your pretty little name and then I want to cuddle.”

“Oh…”

“Any problem?”

“No it’s just… never mind.”

“What? Tell me.”

“You just changed your personality in two seconds.” Louis tried to explain making Harry laugh against his jawline which gave him the shivers.

Louis placed a hand under Harry’s chin, staring at his beautiful green eyes in awe. Right after, he started to gently kiss the man’s neck, feeling his delicious and sweet scent, leaving one small love bite on his tanned skin, right on the curve of his neck, making him moan.

The smaller boy was always trying to avoid kissing Harry because that was something he considered intimate and personal and made him uncomfortable, but, somehow, harry found his way to Louis’ lips and, somehow, he made Louis enjoy it.

“Let’s get more comfortable.” Harry suggested, grabbing Louis by one hand and leading him towards the bedroom while the other one took his coat off Louis and unzipped his black skinny jeans. “Can’t wait to fuck that perfect bum of yours.” He whispered, making Louis realize the man wanted to top.

Louis’ hands unbuttoned Harry’s Armani shirt, a bit nervously, slowly revealing his tanned skin, slightly covered in tattoos, which made the boy take a deep breath because tattoos was something always turned him on.

“Do you like them?”

“Yes. The butterfly is… wonderful.” He said, while tracing the piece of art on the middle of his chest.

“Let me see yours.” Harry asked, gesturing for Louis to take of his fishnet shirt, so he could clearly see him.

Louis did as he was told, and took his shirt, feeling Harry’s hands on his waist, bringing him closer, feeling the heat and Harry’s long fingers slowly traced the tattoo on his chest “It is what it is”.

The taller boy crushed his lips against Louis, not once getting tired of how they felt against his, or how they tasted. His hands went straight to Louis’ bum, giving it a handful squeeze, enjoying it almost as much as Louis.

Louis started unzipping Harry’s jeans once again, pulling them down slowly, his black boxers coming down together as well, revealing his huge penis, which made Louis swallow with the thought of having it in his mouth.

“Sit.” Louis ordered and so did Harry.

Louis looked up and down at Harry. He could certainly say he was a beautiful man and standing on the edge of the bed, with his hard cock touching his tummy, tanned skin covered in tattoos and only dressing his white shirt contrasting with the color of his skin. Louis bit his lower lip as he got down on his knees. He ran his index finger from the base to the tip of Harry’s penis, then with his tongue, teasing him.

“Fuck, stop the teasing.” Harry demanded and Louis just grinned, slowly taking the tip into his mouth, making small circles with his tongue. “Oh… God!” Harry moaned when he saw Louis licking his pre cum and then he grabbed an amount of his hair, pushing his head down to the point the tip of his penis was touching the back of his throat. “Oh… yes, fuck! Take all of it.” Harry murmured.

Louis hollowed his cheeks, making soft moans leave Harry’s lips with no control, going up and down with the help of Harry’s hand who pushed him to the limit, to the point he was gagging and got tears on the corner of his eyes and massaging his balls gently. As the time passed, Louis increased his speed and so did Harry's moans, getting louder and the grip on Louis hair tighter.

“Fuck… oh! I’m gonna cum- oh!” He moaned. “Wait… oh fuck! Stop it.” Harry asked pulling Louis hair lightly so he wouldn’t hurt him. “I want to come in your face.” He said breathless.

Louis’ hand started making what his mouth was doing before, faster, looking at Harry from time to time, admiring his face full with pleasure and, few seconds later, with a pretty male groan, Harry came in Louis face and there was cum all over his face, mostly on his lips, on his cheeks and some on his nose.

“Lick… it… please…” Harry asked, panting heavily.

The green eyes met blue and Louis licked his lips slowly and seductively, cleaning them and tasting Harry’s cum, smiling in the end. Harry took off his shirt and cleaned Louis face carefully with one of the sleeves.

“You didn’t-“

“It’s okay.” Louis cut, smiling sweetly, he really didn’t mind not getting any pleasure or when a guy didn’t touched him or something like that because he was not really found of foreign hands on his body and he only did if the client wanted because he needed the money. “I’m here to give _you_ pleasure, it doesn’t matter.”

“Maybe other day.” Harry responded and Louis felt a little anxious about the fact they might be together again. “Take your jeans off.”

“But I-“

“I know, but I just want you to sleep with me.” Harry cut looking a bit said when he said that.

“Okay…” Louis sighed, getting up and taking his shoes and jeans off, struggling a bit to get them down because of his big bum. His eyes popped out when he saw Harry going to the bed, _naked_. “You’re not… huh… going to…” He tried to ask.

“No. I like to sleep naked.” He explained, smiling and showing his adorable dimples that Louis just felt like poking.

 _Weird_ , Louis thought, but he climbed on the other side of the bed where Harry was, his back turned to him. Harry’s hand searched for Louis’, grabbing it and putting it around his own waist snuggling closer to Louis, so Louis decided it was okay for him to pull Harry to him, the grip of his arm on Harry’s waist firm.

“Goodnight.” Harry whispered.

“G-night.” Louis answered.

 _What the hell?_ He thought to himself before falling asleep.

 

(…)

 

Louis’ eyes opened slightly when the sunlight reached his face, but he quickly covered it with one of the white soft pillows, realizing after some minutes that he was alone on that huge bedroom. He peeked through the pillow to make sure he was really alone and a pile of notes caught his eye, making him jump out of bed.

“Oh my fucking God!” He yelled-whispered. “I can’t even count… okay, okay…” Louis took a deep breath and started counting the money he had on his hands. “Fuck… five thousand one hundred and fifty… oh boy.”

Louis got up immediately and dressed his clothes from the previous day, noticing that Harry’s coat was still there, with a note saying “Wear it, it’s cold outside.” Even though Louis knew he wasn’t worried about Louis getting the flue.

The blue eyed boy took his old phone from the pocket of his jeans that he thanked God hadn’t fall on the floor when he took them and dialled Niall’s number.

“Duuuude!” He groaned, he was probably still sleeping.

“Did I wake you up?”

“Oh no, I was not sleeping at 7 fucking am!”

“Sorry.”

“Better be good or I’ll rip your dick and eat it for breakfast.”

“Ew… huh okay… five thousand.”

“What?”

“I got a client yesterday and I got five thousand. Five fucking thousand Niall!” He said trying not to squeal.

“What the fuck? Are you even real?”

“Yes! Fuck, I’ll tell you when I get there. Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“Bring breakfast.”

“Oi!”

“What? You just got the money.”

“Ugh! Fine!”

Louis dressed Harry’s coat and left, not even taking a shower because he didn’t really new if he was allowed to. When he got to the street, the cold hit him hard so he pressed the coat against his body, shaking a bit. He called a cab and told the driver to drive to Granny Claire’s bakery to grab him and Niall breakfast, asking the driver to wait and then to drive him home.

A few time later, they reached their destiny and Louis paid the man, leaving the car and going straight to the apartment he shared with Niall, only to get to the door and realized he had lost his keys, probably when he took his jeans last night.

“Fuck!” He muttered. “Niall! Open the fucking door!” He yelled while ringing the bell.

“Dude, what the fuck?” Niall asked after opening the door. “And what coat is that? I don’t remember you having that kind of clothes… I mean just on the first day, but… yeah.”

“I think I lost my keys and this is my client’s coat, don’t ask.”

“Well, I don’t have another copy and I won’t pay for it for sure.”

“Doesn’t matter, I’ll pay for it.” He said sighing. “Brought breakfast.”

“Yummy great!” He answered, grabbing the bags and going straight to the couch. “Okay, now tell how you got the money.”

“Okay, so this guy named Harold showed up after you left and then he took me to The Ritz.”

“The- what?”

“I know! It was amazing, even though I didn’t really got to see the suite we stayed at. But he really wanted to kiss me and-“

“Wait. _You_ did that?”

“Yes because he said he’d paid me five thousand pounds if I let him kiss me.”

“That’s so fucking weird.”

“I know right? And then he wanted to cuddle… I was like _what_?” Louis told, making Niall laugh.

“The good news is that he paid for it, so no worries.”

“Yup, we can finally pay the rent and buy food.”

“Food, yum. Can I go?”

“Of course Niall, but I need to take a shower first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I just wanted to tell you that English is not my first language, so I am deeply sorry if you ever find any kind of grammar mistake or something like that and try to be nice and warn me.
> 
> Thank you and hope you like it! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one is a bit boring, but I think this is kinda how I write and build the story and stuff... it's like... idk I can't explain '-'

It was another cold night on that day but, still, Louis was on the streets in hopes to get a client. Earlier, before he got out of the apartment with Niall, he had to fight the urge to take Harry’s warm coat with himself because he was even colder than the previous day.

Niall was on the other side of the street walking back and forward until a car stopped right next to him and the blonde guy got inside the car, winking at Louis when the boy the blue eyed boy staring at him.

Louis laughed to himself.

“Excuse me, sir.” Louis heard a voice behind him.

“Yeah?” He asked, but when he turned he saw an old guy standing there. “Oh… huh… I don’t do old man, sorry.” Louis apologized, walking away, but the man followed him.

“Please sir, you need to come with me.”

“Hey, I won’t go with you anywhere if I don’t want to.”

“Sir, Mr. Styles asked me to bring you to him.”

“Who?”

“Mr. Harry Styles.”

“Sorry, I don’t know anyone with that name.”

“No, I’m sure you do. He told me you and he… spent the night together.” The man explained a bit uncomfortable talking about them spending the night.

“Wait… you mean Harold?”

“You were at The Ritz, am I right sir? Are you Tommo?”

“I did, I am, but…”

“Is there something wrong?”

“No, I just… thought his name was… Harold.”

“He does that a lot, I should have known but I totally forget.”

“What you mean?”

“Mr. Styles doesn’t like to give his real name to… huh… people…”

“People like me, a whore. Whatever. Keep going.”

“He’s really important and famous.”

“Never heard of him. And tell _Mr. Styles_ I ain’t going nowhere.”

“I have strict orders to take you back to the yesterday’s suite, or else he said he’d fire me.”

“He said that?”

“Yes.”

“Oh… oh dear God, I- really don’t want that.” Louis said, suddenly worried. “Okay. I’ll go with you.”

“Thank you sir.”

“And you don’t need to call me that. The name’s Louis.”

“Whatever you wish, Mr. Louis.”

“Just Louis?”

“No.”

“Okay… What is your name?”

“Alfred.”

“Like Bruce Wayne’s butler.” Louis joked. “Sorry.”

Alfred, or Batman’s butler as Louis started to call him, leaded Louis to a black shinny car who drove them to The Ritz. Once again, Louis could not believe he was on that place one full of luxury and beauty.

“The keys to your suite.” Alfred said. “Mr. Styles asked to tell you that he wants you to shower and dress the clothes he got you.”

“Oh… okay… do I stink?” He asked but Alfred didn’t answered him, in fact, he wasn’t even there anymore. “Okay, Louis, so… eleventh floor… I guess.”

Louis walked quickly to the elevator, trying to avoid people’s looks on him, even though he was not one bit ashamed of what he was wearing, but he also knew that he should be wearing those clothes in a place like that.

When the elevator reached the 11th floor, Louis walked to the Royal Suite’s door and opened the door, revealing the suite just like it was the previous day, everything was on its place. Louis took a few minutes walking around so he could see every single division before going to the bathroom to take a shower.

When he was done showering, he dried his body and dressed his boxers, looking at the clothes placed on top of the clothes hamper, it looked like a smoking and Louis was starting to wonder what the hell was on Harry’s mind.

“I was hoping to find you showering.” A low voice whispered and Louis saw Harry behind him, his hands on his waist pulling the blue eyed boy to him, making his bum brush his tights. “Not that I’m sad to find you like this…” He sighed and kissed Louis’ neck. “You smell nice.”

“Did I stink before?”

“No, love.” He chuckled.

“Why the clothes?” Louis asked, trying not to shiver at the name Harry called him.

“We’re going to have dinner.”

“So… Harry Styles?” He joked while starting to dress black skinny jeans.

“Louis?”

“The penguin told you.”

“The penguin?”

“Yes, Batman’s butler. Alfred.” Louis explained. He was trying to get comfortable while getting dressed, but Harry’s gaze on every move of his wasn’t really helping. “Why didn’t you tell me your name?”

“Why didn’t you tell me yours?”

“I asked you first.”

“I asked you next.”

“Ugh fine. I don’t like my name.”

“Louis is a beautiful name.”

“So as Harry, why didn’t you tell me?”

“I never tell my name, I don’t people to take advantage of it.”

“Oh right. Penguin told me something about you being important or something.”

“You don’t know who I am?”

“I really don’t.”

“Hmm… that’s awesome.”

“It is?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I hate when people get all clingy just to get stuff.”

“Hm.” Was the only thing Louis said, he knew perfectly well that feeling, though it didn’t seemed like it.

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

“Come.”

Louis followed Harry, leaving the suite and going straight to the elevator where Harry clicked the number 24. His phone buzzed and on the next minutes it was like Louis did not existed on that elevator, it was just Harry, his phone and a problem that occurred with the security of his company.

“Will you excuse me?”

“What happened?”

“Someone broke in.”

“Oh.”

“I need to check it out, I’ll only take ten minutes, you can request and start without me and I’ll join when I arrive.”

“Okay.”

Louis was about to leave the elevator but Harry grabbed his arm and pulled the boy to him, planting a small kiss on his jaw, making him shiver.

“I’ll be right back.”

Louis got out of the elevator and walked slowly to the dining room because he was in no rush at all. Once he sat down at one of the free tables on the corner, a butler came to him with a charming smile.

“Good night, sir. My name is Zayn and I’ll be serving you tonight.”

“Thank you, can you wait just a few minutes? It’s just my companion had a problem and I’d like to wait for him.”

“As you wish sir. Would you like anything to drink while you wait?”

“Hm… no thank you.” Louis replied with a polite smile.

Louis was hoping he could wait a little bit for Harry so they could have dinner together, it’s not like he was not hungry, he just hated to start eating before his companion arrived, he was completely rude.

However, those ten minutes turned into twenty which turned into half an hour, the blue eyed boy always asking the butler to wait few more minutes for his companion to arrive until he found himself going to the suite, without having dinner, after two hours waiting for Harry that never showed up.

Louis went to the suite, not really sure if he was supposed to wait for Harry there, if he was supposed to wait for him at all, because he was really starting to think that Harry was making a fool out of himself and that hurt the boy’s pride a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I just wanted to tell you that English is not my first language, so I am deeply sorry if you ever find any kind of grammar mistake or something like that and try to be nice and warn me.
> 
> Thank you and hope you like it! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Harry huffed a couple times while he was trying to solve the security break problem which turned out to be a breakdown in the system, apparently someone decided it was fun to switch the power on and off countless times which made the alarm go off.

 

It would be just a matter of seconds and it was, he caught whoever did that, fired him and he was about to leave to meet Louis when he showed up, right in front of him, Aaron Smith in all his glory and cockiness, looking up and down at Harry in that filthy way only he could pull out.

 

“Dear Harry.”

 

“What is it Aaron?”

 

“Damn I love when you’re angry, it drives me crazy, makes me wanna be spanked by you.” He said in a lower tone, voice hoarse, while walking towards Harry, getting closer and closer to him. “Would you like that Harry?”

 

“I would like you to get out of here and to get out of my life for good.”

 

“Guess what? That won’t happen because I love you.”

 

“Fuck you!”

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“You have nothing to do with it. Get off.”

 

“Come on Harry, I know you want it too.”

 

“Get out!”

 

“Tell me I’m right, it’s not like it’s the first time we’ve been together.”

 

“You better get out of my way-“

 

“Or what? You’ll push me against a wall and fuck me senseless like last time? I’d love to.”

 

Harry sighed and passed by him but Aaron grabbed his arm, making the green eyed boy stop. He took a deep breath trying not to let the anger take control of him and turned to Aaron who was smiling like he earned something.

 

“Fuck off.” Was the last thing he said before pulling his arm off Aaron’s hand. “And don’t bother to show up ever again or I swear to God you’ll regret it.” He threatened and just left, ordering the security guy to kick him out of the building and never let him in again.

 

Harry got inside his car and sighed, that Aaron guy was the hell of a stalker and he was done with him. He had, in fact, had sex with him a couple times but it was just it: sex and nothing else but apparently Aaron had a different view about the matter.

 

He was then on his way to the suite, cursing Aaron because he made Harry make Louis wait about two hours for him and he wasn’t sure if the boy was still waiting for him because Harry wouldn’t be if it were him.

 

“Alfred.”

 

“Sir.”

 

“Do you know if Louis went to the suite?”

 

“All I know is that he left the dining room. And I don’t think he ate.”

 

“Fuck! Sorry Alfred.”

 

“It’s okay sir. Do you want me to do anything?”

 

“No, just… order room service, I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

 

“As you wish sir.”

 

When Harry got into the suite there was a cart with food for him and Louis to eat but there was no sign of Louis and everything was pretty quiet making Harry believe he had left but then he heard what it seemed to be water falling from the shower and that made a dirty smile show up on his face.

 

Louis had decided he would take a shower because he need to calm down and because he was still hoping Harry would come. He didn’t care if harry had hurt his pride and humiliated him, he still wanted the money and he was going to have it, Harry wouldn’t deny it with the excuse they didn’t do anything because that was his fault.

 

Harry took off his clothes on the main bedroom and walked silently to the bathroom of the bedroom, hearing Louis humming some song he didn’t recognize while he got closer, finding the boy on his back, head down while the water fell, and giving Harry a perfect view of his big perfect bum.

 

“Well, well… I finally found you on the shower.” Harry whispered and put both his hands on Louis’ sides. “Sorry you had to wait.”

 

“It’s okay…” Louis lied.

 

“It’s not, it was rude and Alfred told me you didn’t eat. You should have.”

 

“I thought it’d be rude to start without you.”

 

“Well, I asked for room service.”

 

“Didn’t hear.”

 

“Most likely. Turn.” Harry ordered and so did Louis. The curly boy looked up and down at the smaller boy, taking longer on his penis, making Louis shift a bit because he was not totally used to that kind of looks. “Turn again.” He said once again and Louis turned his back on Harry. “I do feel like fucking that perfect bum till you forget your pretty name.” He said sighing.

 

“I’ll do whatever you want… as long as you pay me.”

 

“You seem uncertain though.” Harry whispered, leaning against him, leaving no space between his chest and his back, his penis touching Louis’ bum. “What is it? Tell me.”

 

“If… if you do it… can you go slowly?” Louis asked a bit scared because he had never had sex before turning into a prostitute and even after he only had had it once and, even though he asked the guy to go slowly so he wouldn’t hurt him, the guy didn’t care and Louis could barely walk the week after, he felt sore, hurt and most of all disgusted of himself and what he was doing.

 

“And why would I do that?” Harry asked a bit disappointed because that was not the way he liked it. “You’re just a whore right?” He asked and ran a finger down Louis spine, making the boy shiver.

 

“Yes.” He answered sad. “You do whatever you want with me…”

 

“Exactly. Unless… you tell me why you want me to go slowly.” Harry said and made Louis face him once again, giving him a small kiss on the lips following to his neck. “I’m waiting.”

 

“I never… I mean… oh!” He moaned when Harry bit the sensitive skin. “I only had… sex once… fuck…”

 

“Hmm… I see… I’ll make it better.” Harry said against Louis’ neck shocking Louis because he thought Harry wouldn’t care like the first man and that made Louis think the green eyed boy was different from the other clients, he seemed to care, even if it was just one fucking bit, but he did. “Let’s go to the room, shall we?”

 

“Yes…”

 

“Come.”

 

Louis followed Harry to the bedroom they shared the previous day. Harry ordered Louis to lay down and to not touch himself while he went to get a red bottle of lube, climbing to the bed, sitting on top of Louis, a leg on each side of his waist, feeling Louis’ erection against his own. Harry traced a line along Louis’ chest all the way down to his hip bones, making the boy shiver.

 

“I like your skin tone.” Harry whispered, never stop looking. “I want to kiss you again today.” He said and his green eyes met Louis’ blue ones, as if asking for permission.

 

“Do it.” Louis answered in awe and Harry leaned to kiss Louis softly, which was making Louis wonder what the hell was wrong with him.

 

“Legs up babe.” Harry ordered, after getting off of Louis.

 

Louis lifted his legs using his arms to hold them in place and he saw Harry lowering his head with a smirk and the next thing he felt was Harry’s wet and warm tongue on his hole, making him moan really softly and lightly, something Harry found beautiful. Harry kept licking Louis hole, kissing Louis inner tight from times to times till he decided Louis was ready for his finger, and another and another and Louis was a moaning mess.

 

“Turn.” Harry ordered and Louis did what he was told. “Ass up.”

 

The green eyed boy got on his knees, right behind Louis’ bum, he poured some lube on his hand spreading it along his penis, a small moan leaving his mouth while he was doing it, the small boy shivered when he felt Harry’s penis right at his entrance. Harry slowly pushed himself in but, still, Louis hissed and it was like the air was cut off his lungs for a second, tears forming on the corner of his baby blue eyes with the pain.

 

“Fuck… I really need to move.” Harry said, trying to breathe slowly so he wouldn’t succumb to the desire because Louis was almost like a virgin and he was really tight around Harry’s dick and the only thing going through his mind was images of him fucking his bum senseless.

 

“Just… fucking do it.” Louis said.

 

Harry started moving in and out slowly, he was really trying so he wouldn’t hurt the smaller boy, but everything was just getting better and better as time passed and he was starting to lose control of himself, Louis was so tight around him he couldn’t even think straight, he was better than when he fucked Aaron’s tights that once time.

 

Louis was in a bit of agony but he forbidden himself to say a word because that was a client and that was going to get him money so he wouldn’t starve to death under the bridge or some random street, he just swallowed the urge he had to scream out in pain because Harry was huge on his mouth and seemed bigger on his poor butt and he tried to ignore those tears falling down his face.

 

That until he heard Harry groan and felt a warm liquid inside him and then several kisses on his back, which was disgusting him a bit.  
Harry pulled his penis out quickly and Louis let out one little whine, falling apart on the bed, which immediately captured Harry’s attention. The curly boy laid on his side exhausted but worried, looking at the blue eyes.

 

“Louis?”

 

“Hm.”

 

“Fuck! Are those tears?” His big hand went to Louis’ face, wiping one tear that fell when the boy blinked. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! I’m sorry. Fuck. I thought you had... fuck... you were so fucking perfect around me I didn't even noticed...”

 

“It’s okay. It’s what I’m here for.” He sniffed.

 

“It doesn’t mean you have to suffer. I’m so sorry, let me-“

 

“No!” Louis almost screamed when he realized what Harry meant. “I don’t need to. I should leave.” Louis whispered and sat on the bed but he let out a small cry when he did it, because he was sore.

 

“You can’t even walk. What- I… fuck. Just… I… just lay down.”

 

“No… I-“

 

“I said lay down.” Harry ordered, his voice stern, scaring Louis a bit. “Don’t move.”

 

Harry got up and dressed his boxers, disappearing for a few minutes. He hated that he had hurt Louis, it reminded him of when his father used to hit his mother and force her to have sex and to be his son was the part of himself he hated the most.

 

When he returned to the bedroom, with the room service’s car he helped Louis dressing the dark blue dressing gown and they both sat on the bed, eating. Sometimes Harry would feed Louis, or caress his cheek, ran his finger along his naked leg and that was confusing Louis and he couldn’t take it anymore without making the question he had on his mind.

 

“Can I ask you something?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why are you so nice to me?”

 

“What?”

 

“You’ve been nice to me ever since we met. Why?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

“The others aren’t. They don’t even care if they hurt me and they definitely don’t want to cuddle or have dinner with me… actually, they don’t even want to be seen with me.”

 

“Thing is… I want to propose you something.” He lied but also told the truth, he actually wanted someone to spend some time with him and he found Louis and he was perfect. “I want you to spend two weeks with me.” He said, speaking slowly like he always used to.

 

“What?”

 

“I have some important events coming and I don’t wanna go alone.”

 

“But… I think I can come at night-“

 

“No. I want you to spend the days too.”

 

“Oh… I don’t know-“

 

“How much?”

 

“How much?”

 

“Yes. How much you want me to pay you.”

 

“I… I don’t know… you just… asked me that… all of a sudden.”

 

“I’ll pay you 5 thousand… a week.”

 

“Oh my God.”

 

“Is that a yes?” Harry asked, a small smile on his lips.

 

“Yes! Ouch…” Louis said wincing when he jumped.

 

“I’m sorry…”

 

“It’s okay…”

 

“I’ll make you feel better next time.” Harry promised caressing Louis’ cheek who closed his eyes so he could feel it, he was not used to someone being nice to him, Niall was nice but he wouldn’t cuddle with him, or caress his cheek, no one would, even before he chose that lifestyle. “Let’s get some sleep.”

 

“I should get dressed first.”

 

“Or… we can sleep naked.” He suggested showing his smile with dimples.

 

Louis smiled and undressed his dressing gown, laying on the bed followed by Harry after undressing his boxers and the both fell asleep, bodies glued to each other, warmth shared, eyes closed and sweet smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut on this one is not the best, but I don't have that much experience on writing it and Louis was in pain so I don't think he'd be moaning with pleasure.... right? right? hahaha
> 
> Also, I always feel the need to say this, English is not my first language, so I am deeply sorry if you ever find any kind of grammar mistake or something like that...
> 
> Thank you and hope you liked it! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that there's a small reference to "oops!" and "hi!" and I almost died writing it cause it's too awww hahaha

Harry opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Louis, eyes closed, head down and almost touching Harry, his arms close to his chest and his hands closed in fists and that the cutest thing Harry ever saw and that made him smile.

“Louis.” He whispered but the boy didn’t even move. Harry figured he’d be too tired from their previous night so he decided to go take a shower first and then wake up Louis.

Before going to the bathroom, he called Alfred and asked him bring him clothes, describing some clothes he thought Louis would like or that would at least fit him. He showered and let the hot water relax his muscles, he was really needing it. When he was done, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to the hall where a pile of clothes was standing on the small table on the center, with a note that said _“Good morning sir, here are what you’ve requested me. I hope these fit him.”_

Harry took a deep breath, took the clothes and brought them to the bedroom where Louis was. He took the ones he was going to dress, black skinny jeans, white shirt and a brown jacket and his boots from the previous night and went to the bathroom again, to get dressed and brush his teeth.

When he was done, he walked slowly to the bedroom once again, watching Louis while he was sleeping. It was a nice view and he watched him for many minutes. Louis was sleeping quietly, slowly breathing, and head against the pillow, arms up, stomach down and his legs slightly open, one slightly closer to his chest. The white sheets were touching his body lightly, but still it didn’t covered his right leg, nor his back and half of his bum was also uncovered.

Harry bit his lower lip at the sight and he imagined himself turning the boy without waking him up and giving him something he would love, but he wanted go shopping in the morning and get things ready for the trip he had to make to New York that he had accidentally forgot to tell Louis and if he did what was on his mind they would be busy for some time and he couldn’t afford that, not on that day.

The boy sat on the bed and leaned to Louis, kissing his face softly, then his neck till he started shifting. He opened his baby blue eyes, slowly blinking quite a few times, yawning. Louis sat down and the sheets went down, totally revealing his body.

“Oops!” Harry said, making Louis blush and push the sheets to himself right away.

“H-hi.”

“I asked Alfred to bring you some clothes, I don’t know if they’ll fit though… but it’s just for today.”

“Wait… I have to wear jeans?”

“Yes…?”

“Oh God…”

“What?”

“You jeans seem really really tight.”

“Just try them, if they don’t fit, you wait here and I’ll buy you something, just tell me you size and-“

“I’ll try yours.” Louis cut, lowering his head a bit.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yes. I just… I’ll try them first.”

“Hm… I’m going to make some calls while you’re there. Here are the clothes.”

“Kay…”

Louis waited for Harry to leave the bedroom and got up with the clothes on his hands. He wanted to walk fast so the curly boy wouldn’t catch him walking naked but he was sore, like Harry was still inside him. When he reached the bathroom he closed the door and locked it too. He turned the hot water on and let it fall over his body, touching every inch of it, relaxing his sore muscles, his sore butt, he stayed like that for a couple of minutes and then he started washing his hair and his body, cleaning himself good from the events of previous night.

A shiver went down his spine when he got out and the cold air hit him.

Louis dried himself and looked at the clothes Harry had given him for a few seconds. He dressed the boxers and the shirt, but bit his lip when it was time to dress the jeans. If they didn’t fit he’d probably have to tell Harry his size and he didn’t want that because, in his mind, he was a little fat. He tried to dress the jeans and a smile showed up on his face when they passed his legs. However he had to jump quite a few times so they could fit his bum.

“Ugh! Why is my bum always a fucking problem? Stupid ass, you couldn’t be smaller, could you?” He muttered as he buttoned the jeans.

“Louis?”

“Yes?”

“You ready?”

“Hm… kind of…”

“How’s that?”

“My bum…” He answered, sighing in frustration.

“Open the door babe.”

“No…”

“Louis.” He insisted, this time his voice was stern and Louis opened the door. “Hey.”

“Hi.”

“Let me see. Turn.” The green eyed boy demanded and so did Louis, hearing a sigh from the taller boy. “Looks perfect… and really fuckable.”

“Is that even a word?”

“It is if I say so.” Harry said, a smile on his face as he hugged Louis from behind, feeling his bum right against his tights and he had to take everything he got not to get hard because _this fucking ass is just too perfect_. “We need to go, don’t worry about it.”

“Thanks…” Louis said in a sigh, as he started to put on his shoes. “What are we going to do today?”

“We have the whole morning to shop and then we can have lunch, after that I need to get some things ready. I forgot to tell you, I have this business trip to New York and… I wanted you to come with me.”

“Oh, okay… wait! You said New York? As in… you mean the US? Like America? As in… we have to catch a p-plain to… to g-go there?”

“Is there anything wrong?”

“Huh… no… n-nothing.”

“Then why are you stuttering?”

“I… I’m afraid of… of flying…” He confessed, nervous.

“Nothing wrong will happen, love. We’ll be traveling in first class, you can relax in there.”

“It doesn’t mean anything, if the plain falls or if it loses an engine, everyone falls, doesn’t matter where you’re flying.” He spoke fast then sighing. “I’m sorry… I’m being selfish.”

“If we get there alive, you can go to the spa after to relax.”

“I just wanna get there alive actually.”

“Everything will be fine, I promise. Come.”

“What exactly are you going to buy today and why do you need me?”

“ _We_ are going to buy you clothes.”

“What’s wrong with my clothes?”

“Nothing, but this is an important trip, you need to dress properly.”

“Oh… right.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“I’m not.”

Harry grabbed Louis hand and pulled him to the elevator, he clicked the little square with the number _0_ on it and they waited silently for the elevator to reach the ground floor and the smaller boy felt happy for the fact that Harry never let go of his hand, till they reached his shinny car, where Harry opened the door, gesturing Louis to get in.

“What about we eat something before shopping?” Harry asked after he got in the car.

“I don’t really use to eat in the morning.”

“Why not? People say breakfast is the most important meal of the day.”

“I don’t know… I’m not hungry.” He lied.

“Well, I am and I don’t care, you’ll eat with me.”

“But-“

“Shh…”

Harry knew what Louis was doing, he saw the way he cut him when he asked for his jeans size, the way he lowered his head after it and what he said about his bum, his perfect bum and now the fact he _“wasn’t hungry”_ … he knew exactly right, his sister had gone through the same and he hated how people could feel so low about themselves when they should be the first person to love.

The green eyed boy pulled over a coffee not far from the hotel they stayed in and they both got out, Louis not feeling much confident, he hated to eat in the morning and he had the feeling that was exactly what Harry was going to make him do.

“Hungry?” Harry teased.

“Starving.” Louis answered sarcastically.

“Great.”

Louis rolled his eyes as they both passed the door. Harry went to the line and gestured Louis to go find a seat and so did he, walking to one in the corner of the building. While he waited, he took his phone that he has somehow managed to fit in the pocket and sent a message to Niall.

**_“You have no idea…”_ **

**_“Quit the mystery and tell me now.”_** Was the answer he got seconds later.

**_“He kinda hired (?) me”_ **

**_“Who?”_ **

**_“The guy who paid to kiss me.”_ **

**_“Oh… that’s fucking awesome”_ **

**_“Yeah… I have to go to NY though…”_ **

**_“Wut?”_ **

**_“Yup”_ **

**_“Why?”_ **

**_“He asked me to spend two weeks with him and he has this business trip and asked me to go with him.”_ **

**_“Gees I want a man like that in my life”_ **

**_“No Ni, business trips are fucking boring.”_ **

**_“Yeah but business men know how to fuck you good”_ **

**_“Ew!”_ **

**_“What?”_ **

He was going to answer but Harry sat right in front of him on that moment and Louis literally stuck the phone into his pocket again. In front of him was two trays, one of them had a cup of coffee and a butter croissant and the other one had a glass of what Louis assumed to be orange juice, a butter croissant and a chocolate cupcake. For a seconds Louis wondered how did Harry brought all of that at once but his thoughts were cut by Harry pulling the second tray to him, his blue eyes getting bigger.

“I’m not going to eat all of this.”

“Yes, you are.”

“No, I don’t wanna be fat Amy.”

“You do have the sassiness.”

“I rather have the sassiness than the fat.”

“Shut up and eat.”

“No.”

“You’re not fat and you won’t be. Eat.”

“Stop it, I won’t eat.” Louis said in a lower tone, his voice shaking a bit and he felt tears building up in his eyes.

“Louis?”

“What…”

“Are you crying?”

“No.”

“God, Louis… you’re not fat, you’re perfect.”

“You’re saying that just to be nice.”

“That is not true, you are perfect and that…” Harry cleared his throat and leaned forward so he could speak in a lower tone. “…that ass is just really perfect for my cock… hmm… and those jeans… fuck, _those_ jeans, you have no idea… I had to think of old ladies today in the bathroom.”

“Christ Harry…” Louis muttered blushing.

“Hey, let’s eat. Please. I like you just the way you are.”

“What?”

“What…”

“What did you just say?”

“I said I like you… it’s not like I said I love you or asked you to marry me, cool down.”

“I know… I just… people don’t usually tell me stuff like that.”

“Well, they should.”

“Why me?”

“What?”

“Why did you chose me to go with you on this trip and to stay with you?”

“Because you’re hot and you seem the type of guy who’ll know how to behave once I teach you.”

“Hm… right.”

“Why the sudden question?”

“I was just curious.” Louis said, looking at the butter croissant and biting it, making Harry smile.

“I won.”

“Whatever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I always feel the need to say this, English is not my first language, so I am deeply sorry if you ever find any kind of grammar mistake or something like that...
> 
> Thank you and hope you liked it! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's any typos, but it's almost midnight and I'm sick.... I'll review it when I wake up hahaha
> 
> And sorry for the grammar mistakes, but like I've been saying, English is not my first language.

The rain started falling when Harry and Louis got inside the first store and Louis looked at this for a while, watching and admiring its beauty. Rain was what he liked the most about the world, it was so peaceful, the sound of it, the way the sky would be coloured, the umbrellas, mostly black but then some kids brought theirs, Spiderman, a princess, Barbie, Cars and there was their parents telling them not to run, to keep the umbrellas up or not to jump on the water puddles.

He just loved it.

“Louis?”

“Yes?”

“Is everything okay?”

“Yes.”

“You sure?”

“I am, I was just… watching the rain.” Louis answered, blushing a bit, making Harry smile.

“It’s okay, come.” Louis followed Harry and he realized they were on some shop of suits, ties and stuff like that. “Pick one.” Harry challenged.

“What?”

“Pick one.”

“You have got to be kidding me!” Louis said, his British accent deep. “I can’t chose a suit without even knowing where you’re going to use it.”

“Well, if that is the problem here, I’m going to a formal party.” Harry answered, smirk on his lips because he thought the boy wasn’t capable of choosing a decent suit, I mean, he was just a whore after all right? But Harry planned on teaching him, he wanted Louis to be capable to behave in the social events of those two weeks and that meant he had to know what was proper and not.

“Hmm…” Louis looked up and down at Harry who was telling the seller, they’d call if they needed help, their eyes meeting. “I need wool… and it’s a party so it can be single breasted, two buttons maybe… should it had slits…? Hm… maybe… two, I guess…” Louis was walking around the store, whispering things to himself, followed by Harry who was still doubting the boy. He already had a jacket he thought would look good on Harry and then he saw a three button jacket who made him frown. “Ugh this is so dated, _Christ_.” He muttered. Harry right behind him, smiling and shocked. “Normal pants… hm… blue is a good colour. Black looks better on him though…" He said as he took some pants.

“How’s it going?” Harry whispered.

“Fuck, Harry!” Louis whispered-screamed, scared. “Sorry. I… I just don’t know the… the size.”

“Hm… they’ll fit.” Harry answered after looking at the label. “Wait here.”

“Oh you need a shirt.” Louis said before Harry headed to one of the changing room.

“Choose one and bring it to me. I’ll be on that one.”

“Okay…”

Harry winked at the blue eyed boy who blushed lightly, Louis was the type of boy that was shy and wouldn’t talk to anyone unless someone did and he was not confident about him all, Niall had taught him to be more open and how to talk to his clients and with that his sassiness grew up too.

He walked to the shirts section and picked a white one but then he saw a one that was black and he immediately placed the white one, getting two black ones because he was not sure which one would fit Harry and he walked to the changing room Harry told him he’d be, knocking lightly on the small door.

Harry opened it and he was only wearing the pants Louis chose, that fit him perfectly in contrast with his tanned tattooed skin. He stretched his arm and pulled Louis inside the booth, scaring the boy who almost dropped the shirt he had on his hands.

“What the actual fu-“

“Shh! Language…” He said in a playful smile.

“What are you doing?” Louis whispered, his cheeks coloured in a rosy tone.

“I just thought I’d make you feel good, since I’ve been a bit selfish.”

“Well, y-you can… you can do that l-later.”

“Nah nah nah, right now.”

“H-Harry…”

“Shh…”

Harry pinned Louis against the wall that had a mirror for the clients to check themselves and started kissing the boy, slowly at first but then Louis was just too tasty and wet and warm and the kiss heated up when Harry’s naughty hands moved to the button of his own jeans that Louis was wearing, but not before he squeezed his bum.

“Harry…” Louis called when Harry broke the kiss, but only to pay attention to the smaller boy’s neck. “You can’t just… do whatever you want to do- oh God that is your tongue…” Louis said-moaned when Harry licked his neck, flat tongue, making him chuckle.

“You have no idea what I’m about to do with my tongue.” He whispered and, with that, he lowered Louis’ jeans he had already unbuttoned, along with his boxers.

“Jesus Christ Harry… stop… don’t- OH MY GOD!” Louis moaned loudly when Harry licked his penis from the base all the way to the tip.

“Babe, you need to be quiet, don’t want people to know what we’re doing here.”

“Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“I… I don’t think I… I can be quiet.” Louis admitted blushed.

“Well then maybe we should cover your pretty mouth, huh?”

“What-“

“Shh! You’re not allowed to talk.”

Harry grabbed a tie that was lying on the floor, planting a small kiss on the tip of Louis cock when he came up, watching how his baby blue eyes widened and his cock twitched, he covered Louis’ mouth with the tie making sure he was biting it, tying it up on the back of his head.

The curly boy winked at Louis and started kissing his neck slowly, and licking it and biting it, always gentle, in contrast of the movements his hands were making on Louis’ hard cock. Louis eyes were shut and he was making faces as he tried not to moan, but Harry clearly wasn’t doing anything to help him as he pinched his nipples, making huffed whimpers leaving the boy’s covered mouth.

“Who would have known that you could produce such lovely sounds?” Harry whispered and he was telling the truth, to hear Louis like that was pure bliss. “Baby you need to be quiet.” He continued and he could almost see Louis biting the tie and some tears on his eyes from him holding his moans. “Give me just one. Just one little moan. Come one just do it.” Harry tempted and that’s what he got a soft moan, more like a cry.

“Mmm… Ha-y” He tried to call Harry’s name.

“What is it, love?”

“…”

“Will you be quiet if I take it out?” Harry asked, chuckling and Louis simply nodded because, honestly, that was the only thing he could do. “Now tell me… you’re close, aren’t you?”

“Ye-fuck… I… ugh… faster…” He managed to say and a dirty smirk appeared on Harry’s face, before he got on his knees, and got Louis cock in his mouth, going all the way down, feeling it lightly touch the back of his throat. One of his hands was on Louis’ waist to steady himself and the other one was on Louis’ chest, teasing his nipple or simple just caressing the soft tanned skin.

Louis closed his eyes shut one more time, his hands grasping his own shirt while he fought the urge to do it on Harry’s luxurious curls and push him to the edge. Harry hallowed his cheeks which made Louis see starts and bobbed his head a couple of times more before Louis came right in Harry’s mouth and when he did he pulled his boxers and jeans and let himself fall off to the floor, trying to slow his breath.

“I’m sorry.”

“Why?”

“For… you know… on your mouth.” Louis explained, a slight blush on his cheeks.

“More like thank you, I wanted you to.” Harry said, voice low, smile on his face. “You do eat fruit right.”

“Yeah… why?”

“Jesus Christ just keep doing it.”

“And thank you.”

“I told you I’d make you feel good.”

“Still... _I_ am supposed to pleasure _you_ and not the opposite, that’s not why you pay me for.”

“And I liked so it’s like you’re giving me pleasure.” Harry said, licking his lips and that made Louis shiver once again.

Louis sighed.

“You’re getting the suit right?”

“Yes and I picked you one.”

“What?”

“A blue one, it will look so good on you.”

“How did you-“

“I might have remembered that the suit I told Alfred to buy you for dinner fit you well so I… might have peeked to see the size.”

“Fuck.”

“Language.”

“Sorry.”

“You’re perfect, hot, fuckable.”

“Liar.”

“I’m telling the truth… what I see in my eyes.”

“There’s probably something wrong with your eyes.”

“No, babe, there’s nothing wrong with me or with you.”

“Stop.”

“Why?”

“You’ll make me blush.” Louis said making Harry chuckle.

“We should get out of here. There’s more stores to go to.”

“I’m scared.”

“Why?”

“What… what if someone heard me?”

“Louis, it’s Christmas time, the store if full of people, you can hear them from here.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Oh…”

“Come.”

“W-wait. Let me see my hair.”

“What’s wrong with your hair?”

“It’s all messy.”

“Your hair is always messy.”

“It is not!”

“It is.”

“No, it’s… it’s my hair style, you… curly dude.”

“Curly dude?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, come on.”

They left the dressing room, Harry paid the clothes Louis chose and the ones Harry chose for Louis that Louis hadn’t quite saw right and, while he waited for Harry, he looked all around himself, feeling like everyone knew what they had done and were looking at him and judging him.

Harry took the bags, smiling at the girl who laughed nervously because, let’s face it, Harry what a piece of God and Louis was sure he could have everyone with a snap of a finger, no matter the sex apparently.

“Want help?” Louis asked, but Harry simply shook his head, stretching his arm to hold Louis hand, which made the boy smile, he liked how Harry always held his hand, that made him think that he was not ashamed of who he was and liked him… even if it was just a small bit, anything was more than what he used to have.

“Now, let’s buy more clothes, chose whatever you want from wherever you want, got it?”

“Wait, does that means-“

“I’ll pay for it, don’t worry.”

“Harry, no…”

“Louis, you’re spending two weeks with me and we’ll be attending some events and even if we’re not, you’re with me and you need to properly dress.”

“But you’re already going to pay me.”

“Then you’re lucky I like to spoil people.”

“I don’t want to be spoiled by _you_.”

“This sounds those cliché sugar daddy discussions?”

“Are you that old?”

“No.” Harry laughed.

“Do you want me to call you… _daddy_?” Louis asked, whispering the last word on Harry’s ear.

“Christ, boy! We-we could talk about it… later.”

“Okay, daddy.” Louis answered, smiling at the fact he made Harry nervous.

“God, Louis!”

“How old are you anyway?”

“Twenty-seven.”

“Oh good Lord.”

“What? How old are you?”

“It’s not really important right? I mean, it’s not like-“

“Louis.”

“Look! Love those jeans.” Louis said all of a sudden and Harry just shook his head, thinking to himself that Louis was one of those people who just hated birthdays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: would it be a good idea if Louis was like 19, turning twenty on Christmas that's coming or should I make him older?


	7. Chapter 7

Louis and Harry were having lunch at a luxury restaurant and Louis wasn’t feeling that much comfortable about being there because he was noticing how people looked happily at Harry and then disapprovingly at him and the way he was dressing even thought they were side by side on the table and he could hide behind Harry. When the food arrived, Louis ate in silence and didn’t eat much, making Harry sigh every time he caught the boy playing with his food.

“Louis.”

“Hm?”

“What is wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Something is wrong, I can tell. You didn’t touch your food and you seem upset.”

“It just… I don’t really like to be here. See that old lady?”

“Yes?”

“You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed that she has not touched her food because she didn’t stop looking over here.”

“I did notice, she probably didn’t even realized the food is in front of her.” Harry said making Louis chuckle. “Wanna embarrass her?” Harry asked, childish smile on his face, showing off his dimples.

“How?”

“Come closer and kiss me.”

“Harry! That’s not… that’s pretty inappropriate.”

“Shut up and do it.”

Louis bit his lower lip before slowly leaning to Harry, pulling his shirt to get him closer to himself, he looked at the old lady discreetly and smiled when he saw her curious look towards them. His lips met Harry’s in a soft simple kiss, but Harry’s hand went to Louis thigh to look for support and that made him moan and Harry took the chance to slip his tongue, shivering when it clashed with Louis’ and amazed by how that boy could make him feel with such little touch. Louis hand grasped Harry’s shirt and the hand on his thigh got stronger as they both enjoyed the kiss, not really caring if there was people looking.

The blue eyed boy stopped kissing Harry, breathless, when the sound of a glass falling on the floor sounded and they watched the old lady, surprised and her cheeks red.

“I told you.” Harry said, trying not to laugh as Louis buried his head on Harry’s arm to hide the fact that he laughing too loud. “Jesus, Louis breathe.” He said playfully.

“Did you see her face? Hilarious!”

“Yeah.”

“We should do that again.” Louis said, cleaning the tears from the corner of his eyes, not really thinking about what he was saying.

“We definitely should, Louis.”

“Oh! That’s not… not what I meant… Jesus Christ… I mean… erm…”

“I got it, Lou.”

“Hey!”

“What?”

“You called me Lou…” He pointed, blushed cheeks.

“Well, it’s cute.”

“Yeah…”

“I won’t call you that if you don’t want to.”

“No, it’s just… it’s what my dad used to call me… ugh… I don’t get it Harry.”

“What?”

“Why are you so nice to me? Like I know I’ve asked you before but you didn’t quite answered me so… I don’t know…”

“I don’t see a reason for me not to be nice.”

“Hm…”

“Let’s just say my father wasn’t the nicest person alive and I don’t wanna be like him.” He explained, sighing.

“Well, you’re doing it good.” Was the only thing Louis managed to say, it’s not like Harry told him the story of his life, but he knew what it was like not to have a good father and he really just wanted to say something nice.

“Thank you.” Harry’s answer was simple, but it was meaningful and followed by a small smile that Louis decided it was good enough since it seemed like it was something hard for him to talk about and he just didn’t wanted to push him. “Are you done?”

“Yes.”

“Good. I need to settle a few things up and you’ll be packing cause we need to leave tomorrow, okay?”

“Yes… can- nothing…”

“What is it?”

“I was wondering if I could call a friend to help me.”

“Sure.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, why not.”

“He’s… he’s like… me… y’know?”

“It’s okay Louis, as long as he doesn’t get into trouble.”

“He won’t.”

 

(…)

 

“So… you’re leaving to New York tomorrow?” Niall asked, after Louis explained him everything. He had called him and asked to bring him some of his stuff he would need for the trip. “And he bought you all these fucking stuff?”

“Yes and… yes.”

“You’re a lucky charm, man.”

“Yeah… I guess…”

“Light up, you’re going to New York!”

“I hate flying.”

“Have you ever?”

“Lots. I hate it, I should have got used to it but… the thought of falling at any minute is always in my mind… ugh!”

“I can go instead.”

“Ha… ha… Niall, like… Harry wouldn’t even notice it.”

“Sassy. How is he like anyways, you haven’t told me a thing about the guy.”

“Well, his name is Harry Styles, he has cur-“

“Wait! Like _the_ Harry Styles?”

“Is that supposed to mean anything?”

“I only know one Harry Styles and he’s filthy rich… like the guy owns dozens of companies, he saves companies from going bankrupt like he can take a company and turn it into one of the most lucrative. He’s the best.”

“Is… is that supposed to mean anything?”

“Come on Louis! The guy is rich and famous!”

“I don’t care Niall.”

“Jesus fucking Christ.”

“Relax Niall.”

“I hate you.”

“I love you too.”

“I said hate.”

“Got it.”

“Is everything packed?”

“I think.”

“How long are you going to stay there?”

“Four days, I’m not really sure.”

“Will you call me?”

“Yes.”

“When you get there?”

“Yes.”

“And if anything goes wrong?”

“Yes.”

“For sure?”

“Just shut the fuck up dude!”

“Sorry, I’m just-“

“Worried cause you love me?”

“No.”

“Yeah right.”

“I have to go now.” Niall said, looking at his old phone. “Like… I’m gonna miss you okay?”

“Noted.” Louis said and hugged Niall even though he started cursing Louis and kicking him.

“When will he be here?”

“I don’t know…”

“You’re okay?”

“Yes.” Louis answered, smiling truly. “It’s okay, you can go.”

“Kay… see you… in a few days.”

“Bye.”

Louis walked Niall to the door and when he left, the blue eyed boy sighed wondering what he would do while he waited for Harry and wondering if what Niall said about him was true. If Harry was in the business world, the probability of him knowing his father was bigger and Louis didn’t want that, he ran for a reason after all.

As he waited for Harry to arrive he decided to explore the suite, since he hadn’t looked at it properly. He started with the dining room, the walls were painted in an old green, and there was a huge chandelier over an equally huge table with luxurious chairs and some paintings on the wall. Then he walked to the drawing room, cream walls, another chandelier, a small table and chairs and sofas, ugly paintings and way too many other things that Louis just couldn’t list, so he decided to go check the dressing rooms, since he was already quite familiar with the bedroom.

Louis was so distracted with his little adventure in The Royal Suite he didn’t heard a pissed Harry arriving, so he was surprised when he was on the dressing room and a pair of hands grabbed his waist and plump lips attacked his in savage way, leaving him no breath. The boy tried to speak, but Harry’s lips were crushing his and his tongue was fogging his thoughts with the way it was moving against his.

“Harry…” He finally managed to say, when the curly boy started kissing his neck, making a love bite. “Oh… mmm… Jesus Christ… Harry what happened… _oh fuck_!”

“Shut the fuck up.” Was the only thing he said.

Louis swallowed his words, he didn’t want Harry to get mad at him, however, _that_ Harry was scaring him a lot and he wasn’t being careful anymore, in fact he was hurting Louis a bit with all the love bites on his skin and with his hands.

“Take your clothes off.”

“Harry-“

“Just do it!”

With his hands shaking like jelly, Louis took off his shirt and his shoes, then Harry’s jeans which revealed to be as harder as dressing them, stopping when he was only with his boxers. He looked at Harry, who was only on his boxers too, and he realized his eyes were darker with lust, his face showing how angry he was at something Louis would love to find out so he would be able to calm down Harry.

Harry walked to Louis once again, closing the space between them, hands on Louis waist, right at his hip bones, making Louis whine with the pain against Harry’s mouth. With all he got, he manage to avoid Harry’s second assault to his mouth, which granted him the opportunity to talk.

“Harry-“

“Shh!”

“You-you’re hurting me… please… stop. Harry please stop! You’re…” Louis stopped talking, when he felt tears slipping down his face. “Harry…” He whispered.

Harry was kissing Louis’ neck when a tear fell on his face, waking him up from his madness state and when he saw Louis’ tears and red eyes he stepped back, eyes widening, shocked at how he provoked that without even realizing it.

“Louis… I…”

“It’s o-okay…”

“No, it’s not. Stop saying that. It is not okay.”

“You didn’t mean to, I know it.”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Lou.”

“It… it happens, right?”

“It shouldn’t.”

“You’re human.”

“A monster.”

“No!” Louis protested, getting closer to Harry, grabbing both of his hands. “What the hell Harry? You’re not a monster! You were mad at something and… you know, things like that happen.”

“Now I’m the one who asks: why are you being so nice to me?”

“Because you were nice to me…? Look just ‘cause we don’t know each other and because I do what I do, it doesn’t mean we can’t be nice and stuff…”

“Yeah, I guess…” Harry let out a small laugh. “You’re different.”

“How so?”

“Dunno… different.”

“What happened anyway?”

“This Aaron guy who’s been stalking me since what it seems like ever decided to show up and be all clingy and stuff and he ruined a deal with a really important client.”

“How do you know it’s ruined?”

“They spent the entire meeting quite.”

“It doesn’t mean anything.”

“You don’t get it. They always talk a lot, they make questions, useless, pointless but they make them.”

“Don’t be such a bear.”

“I don’t know Louis…”

“I can… help you relax…?” Louis suggested half asking, playing with the waistband oh Harry’s boxers as a smile grew on the curly boy’s face.

“And how would you do that?”

“I’d do anything, I’d let you do anything.”

“Would you… hmm… call me daddy?”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe what?”

“Maybe I would call you daddy…” Louis got on his tiptoes so he could bite Harry’s earlobe gently. “Might as well moan it… _daddy!_ ” He faked a moan.

“Oh Jesus…” Harry groaned. “But… I’d be fucking you so good you wouldn’t remember that.”

“Who knows?”

“Hmm… lost the sassiness?” Harry teased. “Speaking of daddy… fuck… you never told me how old you are.”

“It’s not important.”

“Come on Lou.”

“I don’t like to tell my age.”

“What if I ask nicely?”

“Harry, please. Can you please drop this one?”

“No. and I’m not even asking anymore, I’m _demanding_.”

“Why?”

“Because if someone asks me stuff about you what do you want me to answer? “I don’t know, he’s just a prostitute”! Really?”

“Maybe I’ll get new clients.” Louis answered and the following second he was pinned on the bed, an angry Harry on top of him. “Get off. I wanna get out of here, we’re done. I’m not going anywhere with you, don’t even need you to pay me, just let me go.”

“How fucking old are you?”

“It doesn’t fucking matter!”

“Tell me or I swear to God-“

“What? Huh? Tell me!”

“Okay… Twenty five?” He started to guess, looking at Louis’ face, searching for some kind of reaction that would get his answer. “More?” Nothing. “Less?” There was a small movement his eyebrows. “Twenty four?” Nothing. “Twenty two?” Nothing. “More? Or less?” His eyes started blinking faster at the word _less_ , which was starting to scare Harry too. “Louis?”

“Stop.”

“Twenty? Is it twenty?”

“No…”

“Twenty-one?” A small cry escaped Louis’ lips. “It is not… but it’s not twenty two… Louis… you… you’re…”

“I’m eighteen.” He simply said and a tear fall down.

“Fuck.” Was all he managed to say as he stepped away from the _teen_ , sitting on the bed, head down.

“Harry…” Louis called but got no answer so he sat down next to Harry, scared of what he could do to him or how he could react. “M’sorry. I should have probably told you but… you never asked before and people don’t usually ask and when they do… well, they really don’t care as long as I do what any other prostitute would do.”

“You’re a child.”

“Am not!”

“Come on Louis.”

“Would it make a difference if I was twenty? Is it… is it a turn off?”

“I would be pretty different, Louis. And no… I mean that’s not the point!”

“Then what is it?”

“You’re just too young to live the life you live!”

“Is that a proper age to become a prostitute? Like, I’m sorry, maybe next time I’ll read the instructions.”

“Stop being a fucking sassy dick!”

“Bad word, careful, I’m just a child.”

“A really annoying one if I may add.” Harry sighed. “Since when are you doing this?”

“Started few months after I turned eighteen.”

“So…”

“Seven months.”

“That’s a lot.”

“No. There’s still a lot I can’t do and… I’m not even comfortable with this.”

“How many?”

“What?”

“Clients.”

“I don’t know… too many, more men than I would like to have in my life.”

“How many of them… fucked you?”

“Two if I count with you. Look, I’m not doing this for _that_ long and I’m definitely not doing it for pleasure, just because I would have starved to death by now if I hadn’t. Pure need.”

“God.”

“If you wanna help me, just treat me like you used to, let me do my job and pay me the end of the two weeks, I’ll be more than grateful and you will never see me again, so you won’t get bothered, just like everyone else. I’m used to it. Deal?”

“Deal.” Harry lied. He couldn’t just let that go.

“Don’t treat me like a child.” Louis said when he placed his hand on Harry’s naked thigh and he cringed.

“I’m not.”

“I don’t want you to be careful with me.”

“I just can’t.”

“You didn’t hired me for babysitting me, right? You wanted me to go with you to these events and, face it, you want to have sex with me.”

“Louis…”

“No, don’t Louis me.” He said and Harry chuckled. “It’s not like it’s illegal.”

“By a hair's breadth.”

“Is my age a turn off?”

“No, I’ve told you that it is not. It’s a huge turn on for me but-“

“Then take me right here and right now.”

“Why are you being so persistent?”

“Because I need the money and I don’t need your pity.”

“Can I just get shocked because you’re younger than my sister?”

“You know what? Maybe I should go, I mean…” Louis got up from the bed, looking for his clothes. “I don’t want you to babysit me, I don’t wanna be a burden and I need money so I should go and find more clients.”

“No!” Harry shouted, grabbing Louis by his wrist and pulling the boy to himself which made him fall onto the bed where Harry straddled him. “You’re not going anywhere.”

“You can’t stop me. Get off.”

“No. You’re staying till the end of the two weeks. But you’re going to tell me every time you feel uncomfortable or… I don’t know. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good.”

“Can I… erm… touch you?”

“What?”

“Just cause you were pissed off when you got here and-and you wanted to do something, I know it and I can see that you’re still hard and, you know, this why you are paying me ad you probably don’t- hmm!” Louis moaned when Harry cut him by pressing his lips against his.

“Shut up and let me fuck you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...... huge chapter, Jesus fucking Christ, I don't know why I just wrote hahaha
> 
> oh and I decided to follow [Caramel2Caramel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel2Caramel) suggestion and Louis is 18 and will be turning 19, Harry is 27 turning 28 and Gemma is 25 aka older than Louis... got it? :)
> 
> And I think that's the only thing I have to say... hope you liked it!! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might be a filler one...? I like to write these where they start to become aware of what they feel asdfgh idk its cute bye! haha
> 
> Also........... hmhmhm I made a [thing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vQoNpjdTe7k) (or two, about a thing or two) I just **had** to.

Louis woke up with the sound of Harry getting dressed and when he looked at the clock he had to blink quite a few times because it was just too fucking early and his mind refused to believe it was 7:28 am. The younger boy yawned and that apparently called Harry’s attention who smiled and walked over to him, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Lou?”

“Hmph.”

“You don’t have to get out of bed, but I have an important meeting again today. I’ll be here for lunch and we can see the city after, kay?” He suggested, through these last days he realized morning Louis was just too easy, too easy to convince, too easy to deal with.

“Hm… kay.”

“See ya later.” Harry said, planting a kiss on Louis’ forehead, loving how the boy closed his eyes to the sweet action.

Harry was slowly getting used to the idea that Louis was eighteen, even though he couldn’t just let go the fact that he was younger than his younger sister and that if his mother found out she’d probably kill Harry, he thought about not telling her about Louis but it’d be quite hard because she called him three times since they arrived, after all, they were in the same city and the woman barely saw her son in person and Harry was sure she was going to make him some questions about Louis.

Louis was like an open book when it comes to his personality and stuff he likes and doesn’t like, he was sassy, funny, but also cuddly and shy and it was cute to see the sassy boy blush, he also seem to know a lot about how to behave and talk to people, what to say or not, he could have a full conversation with _“people like Harry”_ and there was not one aspect that Harry could say he hated and that was scaring him.

The blue eyed boy also had his opinion on Harry and he was scared of even thinking of it, he was scared how his day brightened up every time the man was around, scared at how he felt desire for him and how he craved his touch, his soft and gentle touch. He knew he was nice to him because he, somehow, didn’t want to be like his father but he hated the fact that, sometimes, he felt like he was falling in love with Harry.

“Bullshit.” Louis muttered to himself, when he couldn’t sleep anymore because of the flow of thoughts on his mind. “Stupid fucking hormones, stupid brain, stupid Harry, stupid dad, stupid job! Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

He looked at his phone and groaned when he saw it was off, the thing was so old it would randomly shutdown, so Louis had to turn it on, insert the code and only then see that it was 11am, giving him only a couple of hours till Harry arrived and, also, he had two missed calls from Niall. He should have woken up earlier.

Sighing and groaning and cursing everything at his sight, Louis went to the bathroom where he took off his pajama bottoms and his boxers and took a way too long shower that lasted almost an hour, but the boy just couldn’t stop the thoughts from running wild in his mind, thoughts of a green eyed curly man.

When he was done, he dressed a white shirt, red skinny jeans and white shoes, and of course he had to jump a couple of times for the jeans to fit his bum, and of course that made him a bit crankier. He went to the bedroom again and he called Niall who answered quickly.

“Looooou!” He groaned.

“Niall?”

“I was worried, you didn’t answer my calls.”

“I was probably sleeping, I just woke up, Ni.”

“Oh fuck right… time zones… fuck, fuck, fuck… stupid Niall.”

“It’s okay, Niall, I didn’t hear it.”

“Oh… good… so how are you?”

“Bored…”

“Oh…”

“There’s been meetings after meetings, at night there’s parties, but I don’t get to do much during the day. Ugh!”

“Why don’t you explore the city?”

“I… I wanted to… to do that with him…”

“Louis…”

“No, I know what you’re going to say, but when we got here he said he’d take me to see the city and like I don’t want to disappoint him or make something he doesn’t like or want so he won’t fire me and that’s just it Niall, like don’t even start.”

“Gees man, breathe. It’s not like I said anything.”

“Ugh! You can be really annoying sometimes, Niall.”

“Hey, now seriously: try not to get in that kind of trouble. You know how it ends and it’s not pretty, you’ve seen it. They want us just for sex and if you mention something about your feelings or how you feel, they’ll make fun of you, you saw what happened to Vic and… he seems pretty old Lou, I don’t want to offend you, but he doesn’t want anything with you, especially that young.”

“I know Niall. I won’t fall in love, I know how it goes, okay?”

“Like I know it’s not what you want to hear, but you have to hear it, I just wanna help you.”

“Yeah…” Louis sighed. “Thanks. Hey I need to go now, I think he’s here.” Louis said when he heard the sound of keys close to his door.

“Kay… careful.”

“See ya.”

Louis hung up the phone and put it in his pocket the moment Harry got inside the bedroom, wearing his usual clothes, suit and tie and smiling when he found the boy sitting on the edge of the bed, getting an equally smile in return. The younger boy noticed that Harry’s arms were behind his back since he got there, but he decided not to make a big deal of it.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“I could buy you a phone.”

“No! I’m fine with this and… just no.”

“What?”

“What what?”

“You made a face.”

“Buying a phone would make me feel like… like… oh God… like we’re in a relationship, I don’t want that.”

“Oh.” Harry frowned. “Okay.”

“Are we going to explore the city?”

“Yes.”

“Great!” Louis said, bright smile on his face.

“Just let me go change, okay?”

“Kay.”

Louis watched as Harry walked to the bathroom, hiding whatever he had behind his back and winking at Louis as he did it, which made the boy get really curious about it, but also afraid it was something for him because he hated the fact that Harry wanted to buy him stuff all the time because that kind of gestures made him feel like he was living some kind of relationship and he knew that in the end of the two weeks everything would be forgotten and he didn’t need anything to remind him of what had happen.

It would be too painful, even though he was not in love with Harry he knew he’d miss him once it was over.

And it would be over.

“Louis?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay?”

“What? Why?” He asked, looking at Harry, now with black skinny jeans and… a flamingo shirt?

“You’re crying for God’s sake!” The man pointed, running over to the bed, kneeling in front of the boy.

“I am? Oh fuck, its… ugh!”

“What happened?”

“Nothing.”

“Louis-“

“It’s nothing Harry.” He cleaned his tears and put a smile on his face. “See?” Harry sighed. “Don’t… don’t worry about it.”

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, let’s go.”

Louis got up from the bed and searched for his new light brown jacket, since it was cold outside, getting out of the bedroom followed by Harry who was dressing his black coat.

“You know what we should visit?”

“What?”

“The Museum of Sex.”

“Like… oh God… a museum of-of sex… like literally?” Louis asked, his cheeks earning a new shade of red.

“Literally.”

“Oh good lord.” Louis whispered and Harry started laughing. “Why are you laughing? It’s not funny.”

“It’s just that I remembered when we met, you were pretty confident but it was all just an act, because you’re only eighteen which you did not look like and you’re so fucking shy it’s hot.”

“Jesus Harry…”

“Just saying. Let’s go.”

“To… to _that_ museum?”

“Yes.”

“Oh God, okay…”

Harry and Louis left the hotel they were staying at and walked slowly to a restaurant near the Museum of Sex, according to Harry. Sometimes they would stop in the middle of the street so Louis could see the sight or the stores, always fighting Harry and his need to buy Louis everything he landed eyes on.

Almost an hour later, they finally sat down for lunch and ate, yes, Louis ate because Harry actually threatened he’d shove the food down his throat if he wouldn’t… in a cute way… at least that’s what Harry thought. When they finished their food, Harry paid and they left and slowly walked to The Museum of Sex, literally slowly because Louis was just too fascinated with everything around him.

Harry had been to New York a couple of times but never really stopped to enjoy the view, it was business and business only, going to meetings as soon as he landed and leaving the next minute, but now that Louis was there, that an eighteen year old Louis was there, everything was so much different, it was like everything was more beautiful, like he was seeing things that weren’t there before when he only didn’t pay them attention and he was enjoying the “new” New York, the New York where Louis was with him and that… that was scaring him.

“Harry?” The voice of a woman sounded right behind them. “Harry is that you? Oh… my baby.”

“Mum.” Was the only thing the curly man was able to let out before getting attacked by a pair of old arms, but still strong enough to show the love for her son. “I missed you so much Harold!”

“Mum! It’s Harry.”

“Shh! I’ve heard you were here and… last time you didn’t visit us, why?”

“I was really busy mum.”

“Then come this time… Gemma is there too, she’s spending the holidays at our house, you should too, you know?”

“I don’t know, I-“

“I know, I know, you have… you company… companies.” She said with a sad smile and Louis felt sorry for the woman, Harry was a really busy guy and he was sure she didn’t get to see him as much as mother should see his son. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

“Oh!” She said when her eyes landed on Louis. “Who’s this young boy?” She asked, making Louis frown in his mind at the word young.

“He’s a… a-” Harry tried but he really didn’t know what to say? A prostitute? A boyfriend? A friend? A partner?

“Friend.”

“Oh… a friend… your sister told me the same about her now husband… just… how-how old are you?”

“Mum!”

“Just… come on, he looks so young.”

“I look younger than I really am.” Louis answered.

“Oh… right. Hm…”

“Harry…” He whispered, pulling his shirt softly, feeling uncomfortable.

“Mum we have to go.”

“Oh… you’re going to see the city?”

“Yes.”

“I can go with you, where were you going?”

“To the… we don’t know yet.” Harry smiled and Louis had to bit his lower lip so he wouldn’t start laughing.

“Okay, let’s do this I’ll show you around because I’m sure you never explored the city, since you didn’t get time to visit your mother…”

“Ouch.”

“…and you guys have dinner at my house. How does that sound?”

“We already-“

“That sounds lovely, Mrs…?” Louis cut, seeing how she was getting sad already guessing what her son’s answer would be and Harry glared at him.

“Just call me Anne.” She said with a smile. “I like him already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'm going to be able to publish a new chapter before next Thursday because I have a Law test and... it's a freaking law test and I'm freaking outhydcjsvkcxsyatcgv anzcg 
> 
> but I'll try
> 
> sorry :c


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took so long to post, but I had my Law test and even after that I had a writers block, but I hope you like it.

“Next time, shut the fuck up Louis!” Was the first thing Harry said when they arrived to the hotel. They had spent the whole day with Harry’s mother and they had visited beautiful and interesting places and of course they didn’t visit the Museum of Sex, Harry didn’t even mentioned it for obvious reasons. After that, Harry suggested they would change clothes and then drive to her house to have dinner. “Now we have to go have dinner there!”

“I… I’m sorry, I-“

“No, stop! Didn’t you stop for a second and think that _maybe_ everyone will be making questions about you and your fucking age?” Harry shouted, making Louis swallow hard, trying to avoid the tears from falling because he honestly hated when people shouted at him, it made him feel weak and vulnerable.

“She looked so sad.” The younger boy said, voice low, full of guilty, letting his body fall onto the bed, looking at his feet. “You could see it in her eyes, she misses you so much and all she wants is a dinner with her son.”

“You don’t get it!”

“Honestly, if my mum had the guts to speak to me and invite me to have dinner with her, I would say yes right away, no matter what.”

“What are you saying?”

“Nothing.” He sighed. “I’m sorry, I just… I don’t know, you… you can go and I’ll stay, I can eat something here. Doesn’t matter.”

“Yes it does, I’m not leaving you.” Harry said and that made Louis want to cry.

_I’m not leaving you._

Louis wanted him to not just mean leave him in the hotel alone, he wanted Harry to mean he’d never leave him alone, that he’d always be on his side, but he knew that would never happen. He was just a hooker and no one wanted nothing serious with someone like him.

“I’m sorry.” Harry said, sitting next to Louis, holding his hand on his lap. “I’m sorry if I was tough. I just didn’t want her to know about you.”

“I know, no one ever does.”

“It’s not what you think, it’s because of your age. Ugh she’ll kill me and my sister is there too and… she’s older than you, it’s weird.”

“How old is she?”

“Twenty five.”

“Jesus… I could always… lie?”

“You can’t lie to my mum… it doesn’t happen.”

“What are you going to tell her?”

“That you’re my friend.”

“Okay…”

“If she keeps insisting though, I have to tell her you’re my boyfriend.”

“Are you going to tell her my age?”

“She knows you’re young so… why lie? And she’s my mother after all.”

“And then?”

“Then what?”

“You know… when it’s over… when all of this is over.”

“I’ll tell her we broke up, I guess…”

“Got it.”

“You wanna get a shower before we go?” Harry asked with a smirk on his face that made Louis smile too.

The curly man gently took Louis’ hands in his and started walking to the bathroom carefully so he wouldn’t hit anything because he never turn his back to Louis, both of them smiling at each other till they finally reached the bathroom, but of course Louis had to tell Harry the door was closed or he would have just kept walking.

The bathroom was pretty warm because Harry had turned the heat on so it would be perfect because Louis was always a bit chilly, which was cute, don’t get him wrong, he loved the fact that he could give him his coat if he was cold and how he would smile and breathe in its scent. He loved that he could feel like he was protecting him even if it was such a small gest.

Harry closed the door and walked to Louis, bringing their lips together, kissing for what he felt like hours, because _God_ how Harry missed those lips, even though he just spent a day without kissing Louis, it felt way more than that.

Louis moaned into the kiss, tasting Harry’s warm and wet tongue, feeling the way it dominated his, the way it would clash with his, the way Harry’s large hands would go all the way down his back slowly, fitting perfectly on the curve of his back and then squeeze his bum firmly, the way Louis felt so small near him, so young and innocent but so dirty and hard.

“Harry…”

“Clothes off love.” He said as he took his own shirt off.

“Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I ask you for something?” He asked, biting his lower lip nervously.

“Of course, love.” Harry answered shocked because, at that point, Louis should know that he could ask for everything and anything and he would gladly give it to him. He got closer to Louis and cupped his cheek. “What is it?”

“I wanted _you_ to take my clothes.” Louis finally said it, after taking a long deep breath.

He wanted Harry to take off his clothes, he wanted the man to look at him while he did it and admire his body, he wanted to feel wanted and craved, for once in his life, he wanted to feel loved and beautiful and not like a prostitute everyone uses for sex and then walk away. He knew that he was, in fact, a whore but being with Harry made him want more, made him want to feel alive but he felt frustrated at the same time because he just couldn’t have, he couldn’t have Harry the way the guy he’d married would and he knew that everything would end the end of the next week but even if it was for a few minutes he wanted that.

“Okay.” Harry answered, with a sweet smile.

Harry planted a small kiss on Louis’ lips before gently taking off his shirt, his eyes never leaving his body. Louis had a perfect body and it was like he had been sculpted by angels, like he was made to fit Harry’s hands. He loved everything about the boy’s body, his little tummy, the curve on his back and his big bum, his thighs perfect for thigh fuck, his tattoos, his small hands, his hair, his eyes… Louis was perfect for Harry, no matter how old he was.

The curly man unbuttoned Louis’ red jeans and slowly pulled them down, squeezing his bum in the process, which made the young boy moan and step closer to Harry. Harry got on his knees so he could help Louis take his jeans, kissing Louis’ legs as he got up, planting a kiss on his bulge and sucking lightly through his boxers. The boy let out a loud and raspy moan and his hand went unconsciously to his mop of curls tugging it and making Harry groan.

“I’m so sorry.” Louis asked immediately when he realized what he did, taking his hands off Harry and putting them in front of his mouth in shock.

“Don’t worry babe… that was hot.”

“Your… your curls are hot.” Louis said, more to himself, blushing lightly.

“Oh, are they?” Harry mocked, forcing Louis to look at him with his index finger.

“Yeah…”

“Oh yeah?” Harry kissed Louis neck, tickling him.

“Harry! S-stop it!” Louis said between his laughs, trying to push Harry away, but he was trapped between his body and the washstand. “Harry… p-please…” He laughed. “We’re gonna be late to your mum…”

“I know, I don’t care.”

“Harry please.”

“Okay.” He answered sighing. “We gotta do this fast and good.” He added as he palmed Louis’ bulge through his boxers. “Do you want me to do it fast?” Louis nodded. “Fast and good, baby?” Harry whispered, palming Louis fast through his boxers.

“Yes… oh God…” The smaller boy moaned.

“We better take these then.”

Harry took off Louis boxers, watching with hungry eyes as his cock sprung free, the tip touching his tummy. His hand went to Louis’ cock, moving slowly as he kissed his neck, sucking on it and making a love bite. With his smaller hands, Louis pushed Harry so he could take his jeans, with the man’s help and seconds later they were both totally naked, Louis leaning a bit so he could turn the hot water on and giving Harry a really good sight of his bum, but he couldn’t do it now or they would be late, besides there was something he had inside a certain bag, something he had bought for Louis, something that he was keeping for later.

“Is it good love?” Harry asked, touching himself.

“Yeah.” Louis answered, anxious.

Louis got into the bathtub and got himself under the shower spray, letting the hot water wet his body and calm him down a bit because shower sex with Harry just seemed too hot, anything near that seemed hot actually and he wanted it so much!

A shiver went down his spine when he felt Harry’s dry body hug him from behind, his hard cock lightly touching Louis’ thigh. The water started going down Harry’s body making Louis jealous because it could touch every inch of Harry’s body and he couldn’t, not like that, he wanted to be able to envelop Harry, like he was hundreds of water drops.

Harry placed his hands on Louis waist and started slowly kissing his neck and he turned him to face him. When their wet and slippery cocks touched each other a groan left Harry’s lips and Louis swallowed his whimper, his hands on Harry’s neck going up to grab his hair.

“Lou.”

“Mmm…”

“Let me try something, babe.”

Harry bit his lip and pulled Louis closer to him, grabbing both of his cocks together, which he could do easily with his large hands. Harry started pumping his fist, touching himself and Louis at the same time, groaning quietly as he did it. Louis, on the other hand, was a growing moaning mess, whimpering against Harry’s neck as his nails would scratch his shoulder and his arms because, Harry’s hand touching him, along with his wet cock and his kisses, were feeling just too good.

“Harry… oh… fuck!” Louis moaned, making Harry smirk, he loved the idea of pleasuring _his boy_. “I… oh! Jesus Christ! I’m gonna come.”

“Come.” Harry whispered as he pinned Louis body against the wall with his own body, letting go of his cock and touching only Louis, squeezing his ball with the other hand. “Come for me _princess._ ” The mention of the nickname went straight to Louis’ spine and cock, the boy grabbed Harry’s arm with all his strength and he was sure it was going to leave marks, but he couldn’t think about it on that moment, arched his back, and he came all over Harry’s hand and his stomach, whimpering and moaning Harry’s name countless times, till his head fell on the curve of his neck. “Good boy.” Harry said, tasting Louis cum with his index finger.

Louis took a deep breath to keep his breathing steady and looked at Harry, seeing that he didn’t come and was still hard, so he got on his knees carefully not to slip. Harry swallowed hard as he watched Louis going down, kissing his thigh, grab his cock and licking the tip. Louis draw a line along Harry’s cock with his tongue, his hands on the man’s thighs so he wouldn’t fall. First he got only the tip inside his mouth, tasting the pre cum and the drops of water that fell onto it, but then Harry used his own hands to push his cock inside his pretty wet mouth, fucking it, tearing him apart, but Louis loved it, he loved that Harry was taking control of him, that he was being rough.

A few more thrusts later Harry was coming into Louis’ mouth, closing his eyes shut, mouth wide open to let out a moan, the most beautiful Louis’ had ever heard, making him wish to bottle it up so he could hear it all the time.

“C-can you swallow?” Harry asked, getting on his knees to face Louis, receiving a nod for an answer. Louis swallowed Harry’s cum and licked his lips to taste it properly. When he got closer so he could kiss him, he passed the cum he had licked from his lips to Harry’s mouth, making him taste himself and that was the hottest thing Harry could have ever experienced. “Jesus Louis.”

“Did… did you like it?”

“Yes, fuck…” The curly man answered, making Louis chuckle. “We need to hurry though.” Harry said, as he got up and helped Louis. “My mother is going to kill us.” He laughed.

“It was worth it.”

“Fuck it was.”

Harry took the bottle of the shower gel and poured some into his hand, spreading all over Louis body, teasing his hole a bit, loving the fact that he could touch every inch of his lover’s skin and his reaction to it. When he was done, Louis did the same to Harry with his smaller hands, taking special attention to the moth on his chest that he loved so much.

When they were finally dried and dressed, a few tickling and laughing after, they left the hotel and drove to Harry’s mum. Louis was a shaking mess because of how nervous he was. He was afraid Harry’s sister would judge him for being so young, even though she didn’t knew he was a prostitute and, to be honest, so was Harry because, let’s keep it real, Louis’ age _was_ a problem and even though he was starting to get comfortable with it he knew it was a big gap between the two of them and not everyone was as open minded as he was.

“Harry?” Louis called when he realized how tense the man was, the tip of his fingers almost white on the steering wheel.

“Yes?”

“Are you okay?”

“Yes.”

“It’ll be fine.”

“Yeah…” Harry mimicked what it seemed to be a smile, but somehow Louis knew it wasn’t real. Harry was just as worried as he was and they weren’t even dating for real… or in any way, actually.

A few minutes later Harry stopped the car and Louis looked through the window. He saw a small house, with a small garden on the front and flowers, one of the windows were open, probably the kitchen one, and there was smoke coming from the chimney and that made him smile but also feel sad. Everything was so family like, even just from the outside.

Harry got out of the car waiting for Louis and locking the car when the boy reached him. They looked at each other and Harry took a deep breath and swallowed hard, ringing on the bell right away.

“Harry! You’re here!” His mother said when she opened the door, hugging his son just like she did in the morning, like it was the first and the last time. “What took you so long? I was starting to think you weren’t coming!”

“Huh… we decided to take a shower…” Harry answered, biting his lip, Louis blushing right next to him.

“A shower you say.” Anne said, eyeing Louis, noticing the small love bite on his neck. “Honey, did you get hurt?” She mocked.

“Oh… huh… this is… huh…”Louis tried but he was so embarrassed words wouldn’t come out, so Anne just winked at him as if telling everything was okay and it was actually. As long as her son was happy, everything was okay.

“Come, Gemma is already here.”

Anne gestured both Harry and Louis to come in, placing her soft hand on Louis’ back and she followed them to the living room, where a couple were watching TV, holding hands, the man making small circles on the back of her hand. When they got in, the girl that Louis assumed to be Gemma got up and ran to Harry, hugging him just like her mother had done before, whispering how much she had missed and how beautiful he was.

“And who’s this?” Gemma asked, looking up and down at Louis and then at Harry, a look of worry on her face.

“His friend… at least that’s what they say!” Anna laughed and left to the kitchen to check the dinner. “Louis darling, care to help me here?” Anna called and Louis looked at Harry who nodded.

“Harry!”

“What?”

“Are you out of your mind?”

“Gemma…”

“No! He looks so young! How old is he?”

“Why does everyone notice that?”

“Harry.”

“He’s just my friend, Gemma.”

“Yeah, and those hickeys on his neck are there by God knows how.”

“Gemma, come on.” Mathew tried to calm her down as he got up from the couch and placed both hands on her shoulder. “He probably looks younger than he is, right Harry?”

“No…” The man sighed. “He’s… he’s 18.” He answered, lowering his head.

“18?”

“Yes.”

“You know that won’t last long, right? Boys like him are with you because of your money and because of the things you can get them, as soon as he gets tired, he will leave you and you’ll have nothing.”

“That’s not true.”

“You’re with a child. He’s a child Harry!” She shouted-whispered, so Louis and Anne wouldn’t hear her. “That’s almost illegal! What’s wrong with you?”

“But it’s not! Let me live and take care of my _own_ life! I can’t live my life expecting someone will steal my money and will only take advantage of me, I can be loved just like anyone!”

“You could have chosen someone older!”

“Why is age such a big problem? Is this because of dad?”

“Shut up.”

“I am not like him and you can’t live scared of that forever, unless that’s what you think of Mathew here.”

“Shut up! Stop talking about him.”

“I’m happy deal with it.”

“I’m worried about you. About him. What about his parents, Harry? He’s a child, I’m sure they don’t agree with his situation of an almost thirteen year old man with their teenage son.”

“They… they don’t know yet.”

“Great!”

“Gemma… look at me.” Mathew said and gestured Harry to leave, with a kind smile on his lips.

Harry simply nodded and walked silently to the kitchen, where he found his mother and Louis making salad together. Anne was telling Louis about Harry’s childhood episodes and Louis had tears in eyes because he just couldn’t stop laughing, she even told him about the letter he wrote her, telling her he was mad at her but then saying he loved her in the end.

“Oh and after dinner, I can show you the pictures of his prom, he was so cute in that suit.”

“I don’t think that will happen mum, I have a reputation.”

“Harry!” Louis said, bright smile on his face, showing the crinkles on the corner of his eyes, which always made harry smile and Anne smiles too because, in her eyes, it was clear that those boys loved each other.

“Just because your hair was messier it doesn’t mean it’ll ruin your reputation.”

“Mum, my hair was half straight, half curls on that night and the suit was bigger than I was and that rose… damn it.”

“I’ll show you when he’s not around.” She whispered to Louis and the boy laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdfghj I'm going to review this tomorrow okay? so please ignore any mistakes and misspelled words (I write fast... like really fast, in the style of Bruce all mighty...)
> 
> but I just really wanted to post this today cause FEEEEEEEEEELS ASDFGH *-*
> 
> I hope you like it :)

“And yeah… this is my bedroom.” Harry said, biting is upper lip as Louis looked around in awe.

There were pictures of him when he was younger, CDs, books, a bed obviously, posters on the walls… and Louis watched all of that carefully. It was like looking at a totally different side of Harry, like a warmer one because, even though Louis was being allowed to see Harry’s side he refused to show, the man was still cold and distant sometimes.

“You had a band?” Louis asked, making Harry laugh.

“Yeah… White Eskimo.”

“Lovely.”

“We were the best, don’t judge.”

“What were you?”

“The vocalist.”

“What? You can sing?”

“Well… I guess.”

“Sing.”

“Louis, what the hell?”

“Sing!”

“No.”

“Come on! Please?” Louis asked, doing his famous puppy eyes, blinking a lot which usually got him the last chip or cookie from Niall.

“Damn Lou, don’t do that.” Harry answered, trying not to look at Louis because he was too cute and pleading and Louis noticed and of course he would use that in his favor, I mean, Harry’s voice was already hot when he was talking daily, so he was sure it would be wonderful to hear him singing, so he got close to Harry and got on his tiptoes, so he could whisper. “Please _daddy_.”

“Jesus, Louis… unless you want me to fuck you right here, stop.”

“Come on, sing to me.”

“Okay…” He said in a sigh.

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Oh my God! Yay!” Louis said, clapping like a five year old child and that made Harry happy, to know that _he_ could make Louis happy.

Harry sighed and walked to the corner of his old bedroom to pick his guitar and he sat on his bed, gesturing Louis to sit right next to him, he was no longer used to his small bedroom, to a smaller bedroom with a family scent, he was always alone, either on hotels or on the huge bedroom of his house, it was all dark and grey and silent.

And all of those thoughts reminded him of a song he had written years ago and he started playing it.

Louis listened to every single word that came out of Harry’s lips, his voice was raspy and deep, like if an angel was singing, along with the strings of the guitar, everything was just too beautiful, except for the lyrics, oh, those were sad, written by someone that felt lonely, tired, sad…

 

**_I saw in the corner, there's a photograph_ **

**_No doubt in my mind it's a picture of you_ **

**_That lies there alone in spattered broken glass_ **

**_This bed was never made for two._ **

****

**_Don't let me go_ **

**_'Cause I'm tired of feeling alone._ **

****

**_Seems like these days I watch you from afar._ **

****

**_'Cause I'm tired of sleeping alone._ **

 

…and that was making Louis sad.

“Harry…” Anne’s voice sounded, cracking a bit, which meant she was trying not to cry. “I haven’t heard you singing in so long.” She said and looked at Louis, truly smiling, as if she was thanking him.

“Yeah… I… Louis wanted to hear me sing, so…” The man shrugged. “We were about to leave, actually, after me… yeah…”

“Oh… right… of course, it’s getting late.”

“Yes.”

“Well, go say goodbye to your sister.”

When Harry left the bedroom, Anne grabbed Louis’ arm gently, stopping him from following Harry. The boy looked at her confused and worried, because this is usually the part of the movie where the mother tells the guy or the girl to stay away from his son or daughter.

“Thank you.”

“Excuse me?”

“Thank you for bringing my son home.”

“I didn’t-“

“Shh! And thank you for making me feel closer to him, for making him sing, I didn’t hear his voice for over ten years. Louis, I believe you make my son happy and that is all that matters to me, no matter how old you are, just as long as it’s legal, okay? I don’t want any of you in trouble.”

“I don’t know what to say…”

“Just promise me you’ll make him a better person and will bring my boy home more often.”

“What do you mean?”

“His father was not the best man and, even though I moved on, knowing that he’s all by himself in London scares me to death, makes me afraid he’ll turn into his father, I don’t want that, so… I believe you bring the best in him, just keep being yourself.”

“I… I will try.” Louis answered, feeling his throat suddenly dry because truth is, he will not bring Harry to his mother again because in the end of the following week everything will be over and it will be like Harry never existed.

“Thank you, Louis. I really like you, you know?”

“I like you too, Mrs. Anne.”

“Just Anne, darling.”

Anne and Louis walked to the hall, where Harry, Gemma and Mathew were, probably waiting for the two of them. Harry smiled when he saw Louis and Anne talking together about random things. Her hand was on Louis’ shoulder so she could guide him and Louis’ was laughing, the crinkles in the corner of his eyes noticeable and that was something really cute.

“We have to go now.” Harry said.

“Okay, be careful on the road, right?”

“Yes.”

“Give me a hug.” She asked and hugged Harry and Louis is sure he saw Harry closing his eyes and smiling and hugging her back peacefully. “You too, Louis.” She said, winking at the younger boy, hugging him or, in a better way to say it, squeezing his bones in mother way.

“Bye Harry.” Mathew said and then looked at Louis. “Bye Louis.”

“Bye.” Louis said and walked to him giving the man a hug. “Bye Gemma!” He said, a smile on his face as he walked to the woman and hugged her too, leaving her fully shocked. “Bye!” He said one more time before crossing the front door that was already open.

Harry looked at Gemma whose eyes were wide open in shock and giggled really low, almost to himself, murmuring a small bye before leaving the house and following Louis to the car. When he got in, he was hoping to find a smiling Louis but, instead, he found the young boy with his head down, looking sad, like he was about to cry at any moment.

“Is everything alright, love?”

“Gemma didn’t like me very much, did she?”

“Why do you say that?”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“I… Louis…”

“She really didn’t, did she?”

“It’s just… it’s not that easy, you know?”

“It’s okay actually…” He looked up, faking a smile. “I’m already used to it.”

“Louis, your age is not something that people will always accept, especially when there’s almost ten years between you and me.” Harry explained. “But I like you and they have to accept that whether they like it or not.”

“What?” Louis asked, shock filling his body.

“I… I mean, they think I like you… that was the deal, right? Like… like… if… I mean the story we were supposed to tell so they wouldn’t find out you’re a… a... prostitute…” He said, murmuring the last word, afraid he’d hurt or upset Louis.

“Yeah… duh!” Louis said smiling, but lowering his head once again thinking to himself about how stupid he was for thinking that Harry could actually like him and how stupid he and his heart were for brighten up at that thought. Niall was right, he had to be careful, he couldn’t fall in love with Harry no matter how hard it was because at the end of the next week the deal was over and they would follow different paths, probably wouldn’t see each other ever again and Louis had to get new clients and he wouldn’t be able to do that if he was crying over a stupid love that broke his heart.

“Louis?”

“Yeah?”

“We arrived.”

“Oh… right.”

Louis got out of the car and waited for Harry to get out and lock the car and pass by him, to follow him to the hall of the hotel. They both got inside the elevator and none of them said one word and when they got to their bedroom Harry was honestly worried about Louis because sad Louis was just heartbreaking and he felt like there was nothing he could do about it and he just couldn’t take it anymore.

“Lou…” Harry sighed, grabbed the boy’s hands and made him sat on the bed right next to him. “Don’t worry about my sister.”

“It’s not that Harry…”

“I know it is, you’re sad because you think she doesn’t like you but she does, she just doesn’t approve… whatever this is…” Harry made circles on the back of Louis’ hand as he took a deep breath, preparing himself for what was coming. “It’s complicated, you know? It’s not you… Do you wanna take a bubble bath?”

“Yes.”

Harry got up and walked to the bathroom where he turned the hot water on and set everything up for the bubble bath. When he went to the bedroom to call Louis, he found him sprawled on the bed, looking at the ceiling, his small body taking almost the entire bed. Harry smirked and walked to him, hovering his body and when Louis’ eyes met his, he felt a shiver going down his spine and what people would call butterflies on his stomach.

“It’s ready.” Was the only thing he said but they were too deep in each other’s eyes to even move or blink and that’s how they stayed for a long time, Harry on top of Louis, a hand on each side of his head, his legs between Louis’, simply looking at each other. “Huh…” Harry cleared his throat. “The water will be cold.”

“Right.” Louis laughed nervously as they both got up from the bed.

Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and pulled him to the warmth of the bedroom, closing the door behind them. The curly man smiled sweetly as he took off Louis' clothes slowly, his eyes absorbing every inch of Louis’ skin as he did it. When he was done he took his own clothes and got inside of the bath tub, a small delight to Louis’ eyes who watched him as he bit his lower lip.

“Come.” Harry ordered lightly and so did Louis, giggling and then sighing when the hot water touched his body. “Lay down on my chest, love.” He said and Louis turned his body, getting closer to Harry and letting his head slowly fall against his chest, closing his eyes for a few seconds before Harry spoke again. “Is it too hot?”

“No, it’s perfect…”

“Hey, I know you’re sad, Lou…”

“I’m not…”

“I know you are, I can see it in your face, your eyes…” Harry started making some random patterns on Louis’ chest with his wet index finger. “My sister likes you, you know? But it’s hard for her to accept our relationship because of your age, it’s not you, I know it.” He sighed.

“It’s okay Harry, really…”

“No, I don’t want you to be sad.”

“Harry-“

“When we were little…” Harry cut. “…my father was still with us, but he was mean and he usually came home late and drunk, he would even hit my mum.”

“What?”

“Yeah… Every single day we were happy when he left to work and scared for his return at night because we… we just knew he would do something. Then, a few years later, he left my mum for another woman… she was twenty years younger than he was. We had gone to the park that day and when we got home we had nothing, no furniture, no food, no money. _Nothing._ He had taken everything with him so he could start a new and good life with that woman. We had to start over and… we’ve been through a lot because of him and my sister always felt insecure because of that, you know? That’s why she was scared, she doesn’t want me to turn into him, or get hurt, or hurt you and… your age just brought her bad memories, but it’s not you Lou, she likes you just…”

“Harry…”

“I… I just wanted to tell you that she likes you, okay?”

Louis’ eyes widened when he heard Harry’s voice crack, it was like a tiny bell rang on his ears and when he looked up he saw it, Harry's eyes were wet and red and he could see he was trying hard not to cry. The young boy felt his heart break and a lump on his throat so he did the only thing he could do, he slowly turned his body the best he could and clung his body to Harry’s in a weird hug, but that was good and comfortable and he felt Harry’s arms around his waist so that was good.

“You didn’t have to tell me that Harry, I… you just didn’t have to go through this. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault Louis.”

“Still, I was being selfish and made you think you had to tell me your story, your family story to explain. You owe me nothing.”

“It felt good though. Don’t be sorry, babe, I…” He swallowed and shook his head, shocked with himself and with what he almost said. What was wrong with him? He couldn’t just allow himself to say or feel or even _think_ that, he just couldn’t. He cleared his throat and his thoughts. “Thank you.”

“Harry?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re nothing like your father, okay?” “Louis said and Harry smiled truly, planting a kiss on Louis’ forehead.

“I’m glad I have you.” He sighed. “Even just because… you know…”

“Yeah…” Louis bit his lip. “I’m glad you have me… huh… I mean…” He laughed. “You know.”

“Yeah.”

Louis turned to his initial position with a smile on his face, leaning his head against Harry’s warm chest and the curly man placed his arms around Louis’ waist, making small circles on his tummy, a smile on his pink plump because, to be honest, he was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does any of you has a clue to what Harry almost said? u.u


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ding ding ding* new chapter is finally coming ^^
> 
> this one is just basically Harry and Louis having fun, because their "relationship" needs to grow and I think these parts are important too, right? :)

When Louis woke up on the following morning he was being crushed by Harry’s legs and Harry’s arms around him and everything around him was just so Harry and he just loved that and it made him happy and there was the stupid smile he always imagined himself doing if he ever fell in love.

The young boy tried to turn his body so he had better chances to get free from Harry, cursing the man in the process, but his efforts revealed to be worthless as Harry seemed to hold him tighter than before, so he gave up with a frustration sigh.

“Are you done love?” Harry asked with his raspy voice, moving only to let Louis _finally_ turn so he was facing him and the younger boy couldn’t help but giggle.

“No, I need to pee but there’s a giant lying in bed holding me hostage.” Louis answered in a sassy tone, but really not mad at all because how could he be mad when Harry was standing right next to him with a morning smile and his eyes closed.

“Hmm… we need to do something about it then.”

“Yeah… like we need to move the thing out of my way.”

“Definitely.” Harry agreed.

“Then move.”

“Oh so I’m the giant!”

“Yes!!”

“Oh I see…”

“Harold!”

“I’m too comfortable though, I don’t think I can move, it’s your fault.”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re too cuddly for you own good.”

“I’m gonna pee right here, I am not even kidding.”

“Alright! Time to get up.” Harry said getting up in less than a second, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

“I appreciate that.” Louis said, getting up and walking to the bathroom.

When he was done, he turned on the water and brushed his teeth and, when he was drying his face, he felt a pair of hands slightly touching his waist and a kiss on his shoulder that got him shivering.

“Cold?” Harry joked.

“Shut up.” Louis muttered, blushed.

“Go get dressed, we’re going to see whatever you want to see today.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Yass!” Louis said in a lower tone but, still, Harry heard it and it made him smile.

“Is there anything you’d like to see?”

“Well…” Louis started but stopped himself to smile shyly and bit his lower lip.

“Yes…?”

“When we were with your mum I saw this small store… huh… selling ice cream and… and there was a rainbow ice cream and… it looked pretty good.” He confessed, looking at the floor when he spoke.

“We can go there. Hm… we should eat breakfast, visit some other things, then lunch and we can go to that store, how does that sound love?”

“Great!” Louis answered, making the smile with the crinkles on the corner of his eyes that Harry loved and that usually made him smile too. “I’m going to get dressed then!”

Louis got out of the bathroom, leaving Harry to brush his teeth and wash his face, walking to the bedroom where he picked some clothes. When he was done, he sat on the bed to watch Harry get out of the bathroom and dress a pair of black skinny-skinny-skinny-skinny jeans which got the boy wondering if they were even for man, a black see-through shirt and a black jacket.

“Harry?”

“Yes?”

“Can you explain me something?”

“Yes.”

“Why do you wear a see through shirt and leave it half unbuttoned? Like seriously…” He sighed. “Go shirtless.”

“Totally unprofessional.”

“Right. Yes. Totally. Got it. Definitely. You are totally-“

“Shut up.”

“Or what?” Louis challenging, watching as Harry slowly walked to him.

“I’ll make you.” The curly man whispered, pushing Louis so he was half laying on the bed.

“Make me.”

A grin showed up on Harry’s lips second before his lips met Louis’ in a heated kiss, making the young boy let out the most beautiful moan when their tongues touched. Harry’s long fingers played with the hem of Louis’ shirt, feeling the warmth and softness of his skin and that made the young boy buck his hips a little so he the man’s touch would last longer. Louis grabbed an amount of brown curls, led by the pleasure of Harry’s lips on him.

“Baby…” Harry moaned breathless. “Lou…”

“Yeah?”

“We need to stop.”

“No…” Louis whined, burying his face on the pillow after realizing what he said.

“What?” Harry laughed.

“…”

“Baby, I can’t hear you like that.”

“I said nothing.”

“Okay then. Shall we?”

“Yes.”

“Do you remember the name of the store you wanted to go?”

“Huh… yes…”

“So…?”

“Huh… it’s… it’s…”

“It’s okay if you don’t remember love.”

“No, I do remember… huh… it’s called _Big_ … _Gay_ … _Ice cream shop_ …?”

“What?” Harry asked seconds before he burst out laughing, rolling to the other side of the bed, hands on his tummy that was starting to hurt. “You cannot be serious.”

“Well… don’t tell _me_ that.” Louis answered, blushed.

“Aw you’re too cute.” Harry said, smiling with his cute little dimples, placing his hands on Louis’ small waist so he could bring the boy closer to him, planting a kiss on his cheek.

“Did you really just say that?” Louis laughed.

“Shut up. Come.”

Harry and Louis left the hotel room, walking down the New York streets slowly. Louis was simply in love with that city, he loved how people walked so fast, how the cars passed by them, how everything seemed so alive in there. He loved the noises of the cities because that’s where his workplace was after all and where he used to spend his days when he was hiding from his father or avoiding him.

“Lou?” Harry called. “Wanna eat something?”

“Huh… no, I’m not hungry.”

“Well, I wasn’t really asking, just being polite.”

“Ugh!”

“How many times will I have to tell you how perfect you are, Lou?”

“A lot…” The boy answered in a sigh, looking at the ground. “What are you doing?” He asked when Harry suddenly stopped and grabbed his arm.

“Look at me.”

“Not again Harry…”

“You are not fat, okay? Why can’t you just see how beautiful you are? You make any man look up and down at you and I’m sure you’d turn a straight guy gay, got it? You’re perfect, funny, beautiful, and sassy and you have the hell of a bum and fucking hot legs.”

“Harold…” Was the only thing Louis was able to say after everything Harry said about him, turning his face to the side, so Harry wouldn’t notice he was blushed.

“It’s the truth and I’m going to make you see that.”

“Good luck.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re crazy.”

“Baby, you have no idea.” Harry said, making Louis laugh. “Oh and I forgot to tell you have an extremely beautiful smile and a cute laugh.”

“Stop!”

“What?”

“You’re making me blush.”

“Cutie.” Harry mocked, poking Louis’ nose. “Let’s go… eat food.”

“Ugh!”

“Eaaaat!”

“Whateveeer.”

Harry held Louis’ hand while walking to the small restaurant where they were going to eat breakfast. He didn’t know why he always did it, but the fact that he was holding Louis’ hand in public made him feel like the young boy was his, like no one else could touch the smallest inch of his heavenly skin.

Louis loved it too, that showed Harry was not ashamed of him, that he was not trying to hide from everyone because he was embarrassed of Louis, like the others and it kind of made him feel like he was loved, no matter how stupid that idea sounded.

“Here we are.” Harry announced as he stopped in front of a small restaurant, a quiet one, unlike the streets of the city.

“Great.”

“Your sarcasm is flattering, Louis.”

Harry opened the door and gestured for Louis to come in, following the young boy. They both sat on a table on the corner and Louis thanked him for that because he didn’t feel like eating in the middle of the room, he’d feel like everyone was staring at him. Seconds after, a guy that shouldn’t be that much older than Louis showed up, with a bright smile and tanned skin.

“Good morning!”

“Good morning.” Harry answered, still looking at the menu.

“Hi!” Louis said smiling.

“Do you already know what you’d like?”

“Yes. I want a coffee… strong.”

“Sure, and you?” The boy asked, turning to Louis.

“Bring him a coffee and a French toast.” Harry answered instead and Louis thanked him because he really had no idea what he wanted.

“I’ll be right back.” The guy said, winking at Louis.

“Hm. I don’t like him.”

“I think he was nice.”

“He was undressing you with his eyes.”

“Oh.” Was the only thing Louis said, blushing furiously.

“Your orders.” The waiter said, placing the orders in front of them, smiling sweetly at Louis, making the boy blush even harder.

“Thank you.”

“Do you need anything else?”

“No.” Harry answered cold.

“Are you sure?” He asked, now directly at Louis.

“I said no. You can leave now.”

“Well, let me know if you change your mind.”

“Asshole.” Harry cursed when the waiter left.

“You didn’t have to be rude.”

“I wasn’t. I don’t like people to mess with what’s mine.”

“Thank you, really.”

“You know what I meant.”

“Did you mean to treat me like a thing?”

“No, you got it wrong. Lou…” He sighed and his green eyes met Louis’ blue ones, looking right at his soul. “I’m a very jealous man and you’re with me right now no matter the reason and you’re _mine_ … no one else’s.”

“Jesus, Harry…” Louis let out, like he was out of breath, which he was actually, all because of the way Harry was looking at him.

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize… huh… it’s not like I have to deal with you for the rest of my life.” The boy said, faking a laugh and so did Harry, both of them looking at each other, emerged in a weird and comfortable and uncomfortable silence, all at the same time.

“Eat, we have a lot to see today.”

“Should we split? I don’t think I can eat all of this.”

“Lou, I don’t-“

“Come on!” Louis grabbed the fork and took a strawberry with whipped cream, holding it in front of Harry’s mouth. “Open.” Harry raised an eyebrow. “Come on, Harold. Open up.”

Harry opened his mouth, laughing at what they were doing in public, and bit the strawberry, licking his lips after, his eyes never leaving Louis’ who was biting his own lip with the beautiful sight in front of him.

The curly man took the fork from Louis’ hands and ordered him to open his mouth and so did Louis, closing his eyes in a dirty and unnecessary way, but that was turning Harry on. His eyes followed Harry as he leaned across the table to get closer to Louis and licked the corner of his lips shamelessly to clean the whipped cream.

“Harry…” Louis moaned lowly. “Fuck…”

“You had a bit of whipped cream there.” Harry explained, smirking.

“Right…”

“Can you breathe?”

“No…”

“Sorry.”

“Shut up.”

“And he’s back.” Harry laughed.

“This…” Louis started, pointing at the strawberries and the whipped cream, smiling in a dirty way because he was getting his revenge sooner than ever. “…gave me an idea.”

“Really?”

“Yeah…”

“Care to share?”

“Imagine your dick covered in whipped cream.”

“Louis.” Harry warned.

“I would love to lick it… and suck… and bite…”

“Fuck you, Loueh!” Harry said, sitting down, his hand slightly brushing his cock. “I should drag you the bathroom right now.”

“I don’t think they have whipped cream there.”

“Stop. You’re not allowed to talk about that anymore.”

Louis laughed and kept eating his breakfast in the most provocative and sexiest way he found, always licking his lips and making noises only Harry could hear and Harry, oh well, he was trying, really trying but his tight jeans seemed to be tighter as the seconds went by and the way Louis was licking the whipped cream from that strawberry just made him groan and there was dirty pictures on his mind and he couldn’t wait to get the hotel but they were only having breakfast and there was a long day ahead.

“Done?”

“Done.”

“Thank God.”

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked AND always remember that English is NOT my first language, so I'm sorry if you find any mistakes and stuff like that :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter everyone!! I hope you have a great day ^^

“Hey there guys!” The waiter said as soon as they crossed the door of The Big Gay Ice Cream Shop, waving at them and wearing a nice smile.

“Hi!” Louis answered suddenly extremely happy, but it was not his fault, the atmosphere was simply magic and happy and colorful and everyone in there was smiling and that made him so happy.

“You’re new here, right?”

“Right.”

“Then I recommend you to try our most popular one, called Salty Pimp.”

“Really?” Louis laughed. “Oh the irony.” He said in a really lower tone that only Harry was able to hear.

“Yes.”

“I want one.”

“Make it two then.” Harry spoke, shrugging.

After having their ice creams, Harry paid and they both left the store. It was cold outside but Harry wanted to take Louis to an amusement park nearby. The young boy had seen the poster related to it when they were walking inside the museum and the smile he gave Harry once he said they could go was the most amazing thing.

“Oh my God!” Louis said when they got inside the amusement park. “Oh my God, Harry! Look at the Ferris wheel.”

“Do you want to go there?”

“Really?”

“Sure.”

“Oh my God!”

“Just… keep calm, okay, baby?”

“Yes.” Louis said but spun, hitting lightly against Harry, which got him laughing. “It’s just…” He sighed. “This is so cool and fun and… this is much better than I remember. I… I only came to one of these once.”

“Really?”

“Yes…”

“Why?”

“It’s a complicated story.”

“More than my story?”

“I could say it’s a tie.”

“You can tell me if you want.”

“It’s a long story.”

“We have all day.” Harry insisted. “I’m sorry.” Louis looked up. “I shouldn’t be pushing you, I’m sorry…”

“No it’s okay… I just… I never told this anyone and… I’m not used to people caring about me… and definitely not someone like you…”

“I care. I’m not like the others, Lou…” Harry said and he bit his lower lip as he caressed Louis’ cheek. “Tell me, love.”

“You probably won’t believe me, but…”

“Do you want to tell me on the Ferris wheel?”

“Yes… please…”

Harry walked to the man that was selling tickets and bought two, telling the man to keep the change. He turned and smiled at Louis, who started walking to meet him, sighing when he got there.

“Hey.” The boy said.

“Ready?”

“Yes…”

Both Harry and Louis got inside the booth and waited for it to start moving. Louis was a nervous wreck, he never really told his story to anyone and he knew it would be something hard to believe because of the life he was living, but he was going to do it… for Harry… because he told him his story too and because, deep down, he felt like he could trust the man.

“You know…” Louis started and Harry’s eyes were on him. “I know it’s going to be hard to believe me because of who I am and what I do with my life, but…” The boy bit his lip. “My father is a really important man.”

“What?”

“Yeah… you don’t know my full name.”

“No.” Harry answered, surprised because he never thought about it. “What is it?”

“Louis William… Tomlinson.”

“T-Tomlinson? Like… like the huge banker?”

“Yes…”

“No way.” Louis shrugged. “Really? You have got to be kidding me…”

“Wish me…”

“I’m sorry, it’s… it’s just hard to believe, I… he’s one of the richest men in England how… what are you doing on the streets? How did you… got to the streets, to this kind of life? Why did he let you?”

“I know it’s weird that someone like me is claiming to be the Tomlinson’s son, but… it’s the truth and I would never lie about this.”

“Then why are you working as a prostitute? It doesn’t make sense.”

“I know, I know and that’s where the story basically starts.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m the only son my father has and he always told me that, one day, I would be like him and take care of the family’s business so I could take care of my own family just like he did with me, my mother and my sisters.”

“Yes.”

The boy took a deep breath and looked at the window to watch the beautiful sight.

“We never really used to talk to each other, but he would make an effort to show me he was happy with my good grades and shit but then I told him I was gay and… he started hating me, treating me like… like I was sick, like I had a really bad disease he’d get if he touch me.”

“That’s horrible, Lou…”

“Yeah… that’s why I ran away from home and… I faked my death too, even though I think they didn’t buy it… but I was so done with everything, so done with all the lack of love on that house, everything I did was wrong to him even if it was right, all because I don’t like girls and… I don’t know, he would humiliate me every time he could, in front of his friends and most of the times he would just say for me to stay in my bedroom and pretend that I didn’t exist so I wouldn’t embarrass him. He would call me names and we can say faggot was his favorite... I just couldn’t take it anymore”

“What about your mum?”

“My mum…” Louis laughed. “She will just do whatever he tells her to do. So when he said I was a piece of shit that’s how she started treating me, she ignored me just like him and every member of that family.” The boy cleaned a tear that fell from his eye. “When he told me I wasn’t worth the food and money he spent on me I felt like I was stabbed on my heart.”

“Louis…”

“So I ran and I thought it would be easy to start a new life and that I would teach him a lesson but truth is… when you have everything without even trying, when you have a name that can get you everything, your eyes don’t see how fucking hard and cruel this world and the people in it can be… and they are.”

“Baby come here.” Harry pulled Louis closer to him, bringing the boy who was crying to his lap as he cleaned his tears. “Hey don’t cry.”

“I’m sorry.” The young boy said as he leaned his head against Harry’s large chest.

“No, no, no, no baby… you don’t need to feel sorry for crying.”

“But I’m bothering you.”

“No…”

“You didn’t hire me to hear me complaining about life.”

“Everyone has his ups and downs Louis. _This_ doesn’t have to be just about sex.” Harry murmured against Louis’ head as he played with his hair. “I mean… I think it’s okay… huh… you can cry you know?” The man laughed nervously. “And remember that you promised you were going to tell if there was anything wrong.”

“I know… but I don’t want people treating me like a baby.”

“I’m not, Lou… I’m just worried. Okay?”

“Kay…”

“You should talk to him.”

“My father?”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Why? He could help you Louis, I’m sure he would once he saw his son like this.”

“There is no way I’m going to ask for help to that person. No way Harry!”

“Shh, shh… it’s okay, baby.”

“Sorry…”

“What if we get some… hm… cotton candy after the ride?”

“Yes! I’d love to.”

“Okay then.” Harry said, smiling sweetly as he cleaned the last tears from Louis’ eyes.

When the ride was over, Harry got out of the booth first so he could help Louis who thanked him with a small smile. They both started wandering around the amusement park, Harry never letting go of Louis’ hand because he liked and because, to be honest, he was a bit scared Louis’ would be lost after a few minutes. The boy was so happy he spent the whole time practically dragging Harry.

“Louis.”

“Yeah?”

“Just… slow down a bit okay?”

“Oh… sorry…”

“It’s okay baby.” Harry smiled. “There’s a lady selling sweets over there, wanna go check it?”

“Sure.”

When Louis got closer to the small booth and watched it carefully, his eyes glistening with wonder, like he was a five year old kid and Harry… Harry was just like the cute heart eyed emoji looking at Louis in pure adoration.

“Pink or blue?”

“What?” Louis asked confused, only realizing what Harry asked when he looked at the man and saw him pointing at the cotton candy. “Oh… blue.”

“Here… you have it, boy.” The old lady said, smiling at Louis as she gave him a huge piece of blue cotton candy that was covering Louis’ vision and then at Harry when he gave her the money. “Have a nice day!”

“Thank you! Harry?”

“Yes?”

“I think this is kind of… huge.”

“Oh come on Lou, it’s just sugar. It’s not like you have to chew.”

“I warned you…” Louis said, passing by a confused Harry.

“What?” Harry asked. “Louis? What do you mean?”

“Nothing.”

“I’m scared.” Harry said to himself and Louis laughed, eating his cotton candy.

Louis and Harry kept walking around the amusement park, watching everything as Louis ate his cotton candy. When there was nothing else for them to see, Harry decided it was time for them to go to the hotel and have dinner because on the following day they would had to leave to London.

However, Louis couldn’t sit still or even walk like a normal person because of how hyper he was and there was no way he was going to be able to behave in a public place. Blame it on the sugar… and on Harry who bought him the huge cotton candy.

“But Harry!” Louis said for the hundredth time. “Can we pleease do something?”

“But baby it’s getting late.”

“The city never sleeps Harold.”

“You’re too hyper for your own good.”

“I told you so.”

“What do you mean, Louis?” Harry asked as he slowly stopped walking.

“I get hyper when I get too many sugar and that cotton candy was soooo biiiiiig!” Louis said, singing the last words and spinning around.

“Your voice is cute.”

“Stop.” Louis answered blushed.

“What?”

“My voice is terrible.”

“Come on, it’s sweet and gentle, trust me.”

“Huh… thank you.”

“Don’t be shy.” Harry said smiling, because he just liked the way Louis’ cheeks would gain a slight pink tone and because it was all because of him. “Come here.” Harry asked, stretching his arms and holding Louis’ hands as he brought the boy closer to him, kissing him sweetly.

“I’m sorry if I’m upsetting you, but I’m so hyper, I can’t-“

“Shh baby.” Harry said, placing his index finger on top of Louis’ lips. “I know what we’re going to do, okay?”

“Is it fun?”

“Oh yes, pretty much! Now come with me.”

Harry held Louis’ hand as they both walked back to the hotel… well, Harry walked, Louis just made some kind of dance similar to walking, but still, with a lot of patient from Harry they finally got to their destiny.

“Haroldddd!”

“Yes, Louis! What? Gees…”

“I’m bored.”

“We just got here.”

“Yeah but there’s nothing we can do here!!” Louis complained.

“Actually… can you try something for me, babe?”

“T-try something?” And there he was, the cute, shy little Louis that Harry loved.

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

“Where is it?”

“On the bathroom. The small pink bag.”

“Hm… ’kay…”

Louis bit his lip as he walked into the bathroom and, somehow, he wasn’t feeling that much hyper anymore, he was nervous and scared of what Harry had in mind. The last time someone asked him to try something different, Louis saw himself in a room with four more guys and a rope that was supposed to be on his mouth.

Of course he ran away.

The boy closed the door with his trembling hands and looked around, searching for the bag Harry had mentioned and when he found it, he took a deep breath, grabbing it like it was the most fragile thing he ever touched.

“Shit!” Louis cursed when he opened the bag and saw what was inside.

“Lou?” He heard Harry from the other side. “Is everything okay?”

“Y-yes… just gonna…”

“Okay, take your time.”

“This guy has problems…” Louis said to himself as he took the white material and placed it on top of the toilet. Then he started taking off his clothes as slowly as he could because he really didn’t like the idea of what was about to happen.

The young boy was fully naked less than two minutes later and he stood still for a while, watching the white lace panties Harry decided to buy him because of God knows why. He took a long deep breath before dressing them and when he did it he got in front of the mirror eyeing himself, frowning and insecure of the way he was looking. The panties only covered half of his bum and the fabric did nothing to hide his skin since it was all laced.

“Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“Huh… are-are you sure about this?”

“You got them on?”

“Yes…”

“Let me see…”

“But I… like… I know that you’re paying me and shit but, I don’t know Harry, this is… I hate it.”

“Lou, it’s just panties.”

“Yeah, but they… they look terrible on me.” Louis protested as he watched his bum on the mirror, not liking what he was seeing at all.

“Baby, I’m sure that’s not true. Come out and let me see.”

“I…” Louis sighed.

“I’ll be on the bedroom okay? Take your time.”

“Okay…”

Harry walked to the bedroom again and sat on the bed, waiting for Louis to come out. He didn’t want to push Louis but he was starting to get impatient, he has been imagining Louis on those panties ever since he bought them and he could feel himself getting hard just with the picture.

“Harry…?” Louis called, peeking to the bedroom.

“Yes baby?”

The moment Harry looked up he choked on his saliva, having to clear his throat a couple of times. Louis was standing right in front of him, biting his lower lip and looking at the floor wearing nothing but the white lace panties Harry had bought him.

The curly man swallowed as he took in the sight in front of him, drinking every single detail. Harry always loved Louis’ skin tone but it looked even better and more tanned with the white lace contrasting it, giving it like a delicious golden tone.

“Spin.” Harry asked in a raspy tone and so did Louis, spinning around slowly so Harry could see his body. The tip of Louis’ cock was teasingly peeking and his bum… Harry couldn’t barely breathe with the way his bum looked like, covered in lace. “Fuck… Louis you…” He got up and started walking slowly towards the young boy.

“I look horrible… I…”

“No, no, no, no, baby.”

“Harry-“

“No! If only you knew how pretty you are, Lou.” Harry said sighing and frowning. “Look at me.” He said, making Louis look at him in the eyes, raising his head with his finger. “The second I saw you I got so fucking hard it hurts, you have no idea how hot you look. You’re not ugly nor fat Louis, you’re just perfect.”

“You don’t have to be nice.”

“I would give you my eyes so you could see what I see.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m gonna make you see how beautiful you are.”

“In one week? Good luck!”

“I have my methods.”

Harry’s hands fell to Louis’ hips and with his fingertip he draw a line along his penis, making the smaller boy shiver with the feeling. The curly man pulled the boy closer to him and joined their lips in a heated kiss, his tongue curling and making Louis make that sound that was a mix of a moan and a whine that Harry loved and that was a huge turn on.

“Shit baby…” Harry groaned. “I’m so hard… so hard for _you_.” The man mumbled as he planted small kisses on Louis’ neck. “I want to fuck you so hard, you have no idea.”

“Do it Harry… please…” Louis begged. “ _Please daddy!_ ” He moaned and Harry felt a shiver all the way down to his spine.

“Jesus fucking Christ Louis!” Harry cursed at the mention of that word. “Come, let’s go to bed.”

Harry carried Louis in his arms to the bed and he laid the boy down slowly because he didn’t want to hurt him. The man watched the boy for a few seconds, laying on the bed, squirming with the anxiety of feeling Harry’s touch and letting out little whines and _his,_ he was only his and he could do anything to him.

Harry took off his clothes and hovered Louis, looking at him with a smirk on his lips. He planted a small, quick kiss on his lips and started going down, kissing his neck and licking a biting the soft, sensitive skin, loving how Louis would moan and whine and sometimes grasp his biceps.

“Harold…” The young boy moaned when Harry kissed his hip bone.

“I’m gonna take care of you.” Harry said. “It will be better than last time, okay?”

“K-kay…”

With his teeth, Harry pulled the white lace panties down, kissing the boys inner thigh which got him shivering and moaning his name softly. The curly haired blindly searched for the lube, which he poured into his fingers quickly. He circled Louis’ rim and inserted the finger inside him and he felt the boy’s hand on his arm and the other one on his curls, pulling them softly. Then he inserted the second finger, scissoring him open, hitting his prostrate from times to times, making the boy arch his back and pull his hair harder.

When he was done prepping Louis, he was so hard with the boy's reaction to his finger that his cock was leaking pre cum and heavy against his tummy.

“Fuck.” Harry groaned as he grabbed the condom from the bedside table, but then something came to his mind. He didn’t want to use it, he wanted to feel Louis properly. “Lou?”

“Huh?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Yes.”

“You have to tell me the truth.”

“Sure.”

“Are you clean?”

“Wha- oh.” The boy looked at Harry’s green sparkly eyes and nodded. “Yes. Yes, I am.” He took a deep breath. “You can trust me. I… I went to the doc when I started all of this and after _that_ too.”

“I believe you.” The man answered, smiling and he threw the condom away, making Louis chuckle. “Shit, can’t wait.”

“Don’t.”

Harry smirked at Louis’ words. With his hands on Louis’ waist he pulled him closer.

“I don’t wanna hurt you like last time.”

“It’s okay.” Louis assured breathless.

“Legs up baby.”

“Wait!”

“What?”

“You-you mean, like… you don’t want me on… my back?” Louis asked blushed.

“Yes, I want to look in your eyes while I fuck you. I bet you look beautiful and fucking hot when you’re being properly fucked, huh?”

“Harry…” Louis whined, turning his head to the side, so Harry took the chance and planted a kiss on the curve of his neck.

Louis raised his legs, placing them on Harry’s shoulders with the man’s help and Harry took a deep breath and started teasing Louis’ hole with the tip of his cock, watching as he would clench around nothing and that was the hottest thing he ever saw. The man finally got the tip inside of Louis’ hole, letting out a soft moan because of just how fucking tight he was.

“Jesus…” Louis moaned.

“Can I m-move baby?”

“Yes.”

“You’re not allowed to come unless I tell you so, got it?” Harry demanded as he started to move his hips slowly.

“N-no… oh, fuck! Mmm….”

“What did you say?”

“Yes.”

“Good boy.” Harry said and Louis moaned at the sound of those words. He actually liked to hear that, he never had before. His father was not the appreciative kind so he never really complimented the boy.

“I’m a good b-boy?” Louis asked, regretting it right away with embarrassment.

“Yes.” Harry slowed down to kiss the boy’s neck and whispered “My good boy.”

“Mmm… Harry… f-faster.”

“Needy.”

Harry started thrusting faster and faster as the seconds went by just like Louis demanded. A drop of sweat fell through Harry’s face and he was getting tired. The sound of skin slamming skin, Louis’ constant moans and whine of satisfaction, Harry’s heavy breath and groans filled the hotel bedroom in the dirtiest way someone could ever imagine. Like a perfect porn movie.

“H-Harry… fuck… yes! Oh- Mmm… yes… right there, please…” Louis kept moaning as Harry hit his prostrate countless times, over and over again. “Please…”

“What…” Harry asked breathless.

“I need to… mmm… Harry pleeease, let me come.”

Harry slowed down.

“Tell me you’re beautiful and… and I’ll let you… fuck… come.”

“No…” Louis cried, taking his hand to his cock.

“No.” Harry ordered firmly, taking Louis hand of the way.

“Please…”

“Say it, ‘I am beautiful’.”

“You’re beautiful.”

“Fuck you Louis, say it. Say it and I’ll let you come…”

“ _Fuck!”_

“Your choice.” Harry got his hand around the base of Louis’ cock, squeezing it so he could keep fucking him but stopping the boy from coming. “I’m gonna come right inside you, you’re such a good boy, Lou.”

“Stop… Harry… please… fuck… oh my God.”

“My good boy.”

“Okay, okay, okay, you win…”

“Say it.”

“I… I am beautiful.”

“You really are.”

“Shut up.”

“Look at me.” Harry begged, stopping completely, searching for his baby blue eyes. “You are beautiful.”

Harry chuckled when Louis rolled his eyes but his sassy attitude soon faded when Harry placed his huge hand around his cock and started moving his hips again, this time as fast as he could, so fast Louis was sure he stopped breathing for a few minutes.

“Ha-Harry… ah!”

“You can… c-can come baby… fuck.”

As soon as Harry’s words sounded, Louis closed his eyes shut and groaned out loud as he came on his stomach and Harry’s hand, in fact, he came so hard it even reached his chin. Harry kept thrusting fast and so he came, inside of Louis, filling him up, making him leave one last moan and falling on top of Louis.

Harry took his cock out a few seconds after, after catching up his breath, laying down next to Louis.

“Lou?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay?”

“Yes.”

“Did I hurt you?”

“No… shit, Harry… it was… ugh… it was so good.” The young boy said against the pillow, blushed as ever.

“You’re so pretty.” The man said, looking at Louis and wondering what he was going to do once the week was over and Louis had to leave and they would return to their normal lives. How was he going to deal with it? Was he going to be able to live without Louis again once he met him and brought him to his life? The boy turned his quiet and lonely life upside down, bringing color and noise to it, but in the good way. “I like you.”

“Yeah… I like you too, Harold.”

“I guess you’re not hyper anymore?”

“Shit no.” Louis laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, about Louis life story wtv does it make sense? Because I have this thing that I think about it my mind and he actually makes sense, but then I get so excited to write it and it comes out confusing and ayhsv so yeah ^^
> 
> And yeah, you're probably thinking "oh but they didn't use a condom on their first time" and truth is I actually forgot to mention it (stupid me duh) but I'm going to change it later, so YES THEY DID USE IT hahaha
> 
> And, like always, English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes and stuff :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought it would be cool to show Nouis friendship, this one works as a filler too... can't wait for the end of the week muahahahah u.u

Louis woke up with the annoying sound of his phone ringing, which got him groaning and softly punching the pillow, mentally cursing whoever was calling him right when he was sleeping so well. The boy blindly searched for his phone and brought to his face, realizing that it was Niall calling.

“Someone better be dying.” He muttered before answering. “Yes, Niall!”

“Oh… You were sleeping.” He stated.

“No shit Sherlock.”

“Oi! I’m sorry, don’t need to spank me via Bluetooth, gees.” The blonde man said, making Louis chuckle. “There you are!”

“Aw shut up.”

“Tired?”

“As fuck. Couldn’t barely sleep, that until 3am. I seriously don’t get Harry, he simply went to bed and fell asleep, like… what the fuck?”

“Wow… but like he probably travels a lot so it doesn’t even affect him, I guess…”

“Don’t even know if it works like that.” The boy sighed. “What do you want?”

“Well, huh… I just… well… you know…”

“Yes…?”

“Iwasjustwonderingifyouwereokay.”

“What?”

“I was just wondering if you were okay…”

“Aw Niall, that’s so cute of you, worrying about me. Aw, I really appreciate that.” Louis said, rolling on the bed with a smile on his face.

“Shut up and stop the fancy talking.” The Irish one muttered.

“Yeah, love you too.”

“Whatever. Is Harry there?”

“No, I think he left early to work… I was asleep.”

“Can I… can you come over?”

“Is everything okay?”

“I just… I don’t know anymore…”

“Ni?”

“I really need to talk to someone, Louis…”

“Okay, I’m coming right away.”

“Thank you.”

Louis hung up the phone and placed it on its initial place, getting up to take a really quick shower, beating his own speed record, because, yes, he actually had one. The boy was so worried about his friend, that he dressed the first thing that his hands caught, taking the keys and leaving, literally running, not remembering for a second that he forgot his phone.

Niall kept laying on his bed after calling Louis, not moving an inch, his legs up, head laying on his knees. Some tears slipped and he didn’t even bothered to clean them, no one was there to see him crying so he really didn’t need to hide it like he used to do all the time.

The thing about Niall is that he looks like the happiest person on the planet, smiling all the time, laughing at everything even though his life is not easy, everyone thinks he’s a strong person because of all the act he puts so much effort into, but the truth is… he’s just another human being, with feelings and even Niall cries sometimes and feels down and only Louis knows him like that, so of course he was running towards the house they share, worried about his best and only friend.

“Niall!” Louis voice was heard when the boy got inside and found Niall on his bedroom. “Oh my God…” No more words were said after, Louis simply ran towards Niall and hugged him, letting the blonde guy cry on his should.

“Louis…” He finally spoke, almost ten minutes later. “I’m so fucked up…”

“No, no, no… please, don’t say that, Ni.” Louis protested, hugging his body as he could, because he was older and bigger, it was like a cat trying to hug a bear.

“It’s the truth.”

“I’m sure it’s not, no matter what happened, you’ll always be Niall.”

“You have no idea… shit…”

“Look at me.” Louis said as he placed his small hands around his friend’s face, blue eyes facing blue. “I’ll always be on your side, you know that, right?”

“I’m not sure about that anymore.”

“What? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I… I’ m sorry… I… didn’t mean to hurt you…”

“Never doubt my loyalty again, I never break a promise.”

“Fancy talking…”

“Shut up…” Louis took a deep breath. “What happened Niall?”

“A few days ago, I… I was doing my job, you know? But these last days… it’s been hard to get a client, even the usual ones won’t show up and… I was really desperate for money so of course I said yes to the first guy that came to me that night…”

“Niall?”

“He… I know you warned me, but he convinced me to… to have sex with-without a c-condom.”

“Oh my God.”

“I said yes, he said he was going to pay me well and… I said yes… I just…” The Irish guy started crying and Louis just stood still, too shocked to react. “I never really thought about it, I thought it was okay, I never really thought about the possibility of him being… I… I’m so stupid.”

“Were you… examined already?”

“No… I just heard about it yesterday… this girl came to me, said there’s rumors on the other street about that guy having… AIDS… I… everything just… I don’t even know… I’m just so scared Louis, I can’t… I didn’t have the courage yet.”

“You need to though… you can’t be ashamed, it could have happened to someone else, you need to make an examination, Niall…”

“I have this… feeling that I’m going to be judged.”

“You won’t, trust me…”

“I’m so scared, what… what if he infected me?”

“Have a little faith, I… I mean, I’ve heard of people that keep living their lives and you’re strong, you’re gonna get through this, I’m sure.”

“There’s not a cure Louis! I searched it.”

“So what? Come on! Tell me how many diseases do we have that don’t have a cure? And how many infected people keep living their lives? I know it may seem like it’s the end of the world, but it’s not and it may look like I’m saying it because it’s not me in your place, but you’re strong enough, deal with it. These stuff may kill, but sometimes people’s minds kill them faster than their diseases, don’t let it kill you Ni...”

“Thank you.”

“Are you going to the doctor?”

“I guess…”

“Do you want me to go with you?”

“Would you do that?”

“Of course I would Niall, you’re my friend!”

“Thank you so much, Lou…”

“It’s okay… come.”

“N-now?”

“The sooner the better, I guess…”

“Okay…”

 

(…)

 

“So…?” Louis asked eagerly as soon as he saw Niall coming out.

“I have to wait 22 days and then… I’ll know.”

“Oh… right… huh…”

“Thank you… you know, for making me come here and… yeah.”

“I’ll always be by your side.” Louis said as he got up and walked to hug Niall. “I’m sure everything will be alright, just… have a little faith, huh?”

“I hope so.”

“I will never leave you no matter what happens, you helped me a lot, it’s my turn to pay you.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I do and I also have to be here once the 22 days are over, kay?”

“Kay.” The Irish boy laughed and looked at his phone to check the time. “Oh… shouldn’t you be with Harry?”

“Oh shit Harry! My phone must be-“ Louis froze when he realized he didn’t have his phone with him. “Fuck, my phone… I probably left it there, I ran out of there literally… shit.”

“Hey, it’s okay, just go to the hotel, I’m sure he won’t get mad. Okay?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah! There’s nothing we can do now but wait.”

“Okay… huh… you know that drawer on my bedside table?”

“Yes…?”

“There’s money there, what’s left from what Harry gave me on that first day. You won’t be able to get any clients while you’re waiting for the results so... if you need anything, feel free to use it, okay?”

“Louis… I can’t-“

“Come on, Niall! You won’t be making any money and besides, Harry will pay me again at the end of this week, so it’s really okay.”

“I won’t use it.”

“You better.”

“Shut up and go.”

“Use the money. Bye.”

Louis hugged Niall and waved at the now smiley boy, walking to the hotel as fast as he could. On the way back, his thoughts were running faster than his legs. The poor boy was scared and his hands shaking a bit, he didn’t want Harry to be mad at him for not being there and for not even answering his phone.

Mad Harry was not pretty.

The day the man came to the hotel mad at something that had happened on his company still scared him a bit sometimes. The way he grabbed him, the way he hurt Louis, how cold he was being with Louis…

The boy bit his lip as he slowly got inside the hotel room, trying to figure out if Harry was there, letting out a sigh of relief when he realized he wasn’t. Louis walked to the bedroom and took his phone.

“Shit.” He cursed in a low tone seeing how many missed calls he had from Harry.

“So it works.” Harry’s voice sounded right behind the boy.

“Fuck!” The boy shouted. “God, you scared me.”

“No, you scared me when you didn’t answer my seven calls and when I got to the hotel and you weren’t here.” Harry said, looking mad. “Where the fuck were you?”

“I… I’m sorry. I just… I just… I-I…”

“What?”

“Niall called and-and… he needed me… I forgot my phone because of how worried I was and I had to go with him to the doctor and… I totally forgot about… you. I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean to.”

Harry sighed and looked up, his eyes were closed like he was trying to keep his anger just to himself, which he was actually. The fact that Louis didn’t answer any of his calls scared him and made him think that the boy got tired of him and when he didn’t find him on their hotel room, everything just got worse.

For the time he was alone on that hotel, he realized how much he hated to be alone and how much he was going to miss Louis, once the week was over.

“It’s okay. I was just worried.”

“About… me?”

“Yes!”

“Oh…”

“Are you blushing?”

“No…”

“You are, look at me.” Harry said, grin on his face, forcing Louis to look at him, loving his soft red cheeks. “Cute.”

“Stop.”

“It’s true…” Harry smiled. “Dinner?”

“Yes…”

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, sorry if you find any mistakes in here, it's late and English is not my first language haha :p  
> I hope you liked it ^^


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii!
> 
> So... Okay so like you people can beat me and all of that for almost literally missing. I am really sorry for that, I really didn't want that, but I got a job and it's my first job so I was really excited and, at the same time, it took basically all of my time, still does, so... yeah it took me almost two weeks to write this one...
> 
> I'm really sorry, I'm already writing the next one, so I will try not to make this again :c

“So… huh… this is it.” Louis said in a lower tone so he wouldn’t wake up Harry. The boy was looking at himself through the mirror on the bathroom for about fifteen minutes but that seemed like an eternity to him. “It’s over, no matter how good it was and you will not cry like a baby, no fucking way.”

Louis had been telling those words to himself ever since he woke up, trying to make himself believe what he was saying, washing his face over and over so he could get rid of his red eyes and so he wouldn’t start crying again.

But after washing his face, when the thought that it was over came to his mind, the tears would slip down his face all over again.

“Lou?” Harry’s sleepy voice sounded.

“Y-yeah?”

“Is everything okay?”

“Yes.”

Louis took a deep breath and got out of the bathroom, meeting Harry who was smiling sweetly at the young boy. The curly man had totally forgotten about the whole prostitute thing and the two weeks thing and the fact that it was all over, all because being with Louis was just too good and natural and… he could say perfect.

“I was just… I was just taking a shower and getting ready to-to leave…” Louis said, trying not to stare at a shirtless Harry.

“What? Leave? What do you mean?”

“I… well, you said you wanted me to stay with you for two weeks and… huh… yesterday was the last day…” Louis explained biting his lip when he was done, searching for some kind of reaction from Harry, which he did not get.

Harry was simply shocked.

“Oh…”

“It’s okay if-“

“What?”

“Huh… I don’t know how to say this, huh… it’s okay if you don’t have the money at the moment, I mean, I don’t even know if that’s what’s bothering you, but if it is… well, there’s no need to, you can-you can pay me later… I guess…”

“No, that’s not the problem, I just…”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“I should go…” The boy said, looking down and walking away, but stopping for a second just to say one last thing. “Thank you for everything, Harry.”

“Yeah…”

The sound of the door closing came right before the sound of glass shattering into pieces, caused by something that Harry threw against the wall because of how angry and disappointed he was at himself. The curly man couldn’t believe he had left Louis leave. Just like that. He just let the boy leave the hotel bedroom. Louis left, Harry did nothing to stop him and there was a voice in his mind that was telling him out loud that that was the biggest mistake in his whole life.

Harry walked to the bathroom, where he could still feel Louis’ presence somehow, and washed his face with ice cold water, raising his face to look at himself. Some of his curls where wet, his eyes were red and, in the middle of all the water drops, tears could be seen.

Harry Styles was crying.

“Fuck!” The man shouted at his own reflection in the mirror, punching it, breaking the mirror in front of him and cutting his hand really deep. “Fuck you Louis.” The man cursed.

It was all Louis’ fault, that stupid little whore who made him think he could have feelings, who made him believe he could have fallen in love, who turned him into a fucking weak person with stupid feelings, caring around about him.

Louis made him cry, so he was better off without him and he was going to stay away from him. Yes, he was going to ask Alfred to pay Louis what he owed him because he couldn’t let Louis destroy everything he built, he worked too hard for it.

However, he still had to see Louis one last time, no matter how much it would probably hurt him, he just had to and that was the perfect excuse for him to do that. Maybe things would change, he couldn’t tell. Maybe it would happen like in those stupid romantic movies he used to hate, where the couple looks at each other in the eyes and then they realize that they were-

“What the fuck?” Harry said, stopping his own thoughts. He just couldn’t believe he was actually thinking about those stupid things, thinking about movies and couples. It was all Louis’ fault! Again…

But who could blame the man for believing in romance when romance was what he had lived?

 

Louis was walking slowly down the streets, making his way to the apartment he shared with Niall. A tear slipped, running all its way down his face and he didn’t even bothered to clean it, he would only do that if he was with Harry, because he hated to see him crying and Louis hated the sad looks the man would give him if he found him like that. Besides people were too busy to worry about some teenager crying.

But of course he was crying!

While he was leaving that hotel room, something deep inside him was hoping for Harry to say something, something else, to grab him and tell him not to leave, to stay with him because he loved him, he really thought he’d do something, but, in the end of the day, Niall was the one who was right. Once the two weeks were over it would be like nothing had ever happened.

Harry never liked him.

“Stupid Harry…” Louis said to himself, crying more than ever.

The minute Louis crossed that door, he realized he was actually leaving Harry for good. For a second he wanted to wake up with amnesia, just so he would forget about Harry and about the two weeks and how much fun they had, how close he felt to the man and everything they shared during the time they were together, the stories about their past they shared.

During those two weeks, Louis fell in love with Harry.

Niall warned and he tried really hard, but how could you not fall in love with someone as perfect as Harry? Because that man was perfect at Louis’ eyes and every time he thought about him and his curls, his eyes, his smile and dimples, his personality and how he fought to get everything he had and forget about his past and move on, he realized Harry had him at _“Hey baby doll”._

But Harry would never settle down with an eighteen year old prostitute, after all his life was not a new version of Pretty Woman.

When the blue eyed boy got home, he searched every room of the apartment looking for Niall but he wasn’t there so he just went to his bedroom and let himself fall into the bed. He just wanted Harry to be with him on that moment, just lying next to him, looking at him, maybe smiling. He wanted to feel his soft and warm skin, he wanted to feel Harry’s touch on his skin. He wanted to be able to scream Harry’s name knowing he’d be on that room in the matter of a few seconds.

Not half a day was gone and he was already missing the curly man like crazy, crying like crazy.

“No, no, no, no, no way. No!” Louis said to himself, cleaning his tears and getting up from the bed. He was _not_ letting Harry and his stupid sexy curls ruin his life, he needed to get up and go to work. Harry was just a client and it was all over. Niall was not right. Louis was going to get over Harry no matter what it takes.

The boy got up from the bed and walked to his wardrobe, swallowing hard when he wasn’t met with the fancy clothes Harry had bought him for the time they would spend together, but that wasn’t going to stop him from moving on with his life because, in the end of the day, he still had to help Niall with the rent and buy food.

He should have known from the beginning that Harry would never stay with him, not in a real relationship.

When Louis was ready, he took the keys and got out of the house. Every single day, when he was walking to his “workplace” he’d get some looks from men, sometimes whistles, but he was already used to it. The boy was wearing clothes that were supposed to get men’s attention, so he really just had to deal with it.

 _Swallow your stomach_. An expression his science teacher used to say whenever his students got sick because of all the disgusting experiences.

“Lou?”

“Hey, Niall…”

“What are you doing here… wearing that?”

“What do you mean?”

“Weren’t you supposed to be with Harry!?”

“No, the two weeks contract… thing… is over, so…”

“Oh, right… huh… wow…”

“What?”

“I just- nothing. I don’t know… I guess I just thought you two would actually stay together and I know I was a sceptic about all of that shit of you two but… I don’t know, it seemed different.”

“Yeah, it really did, but when I crossed that fucking door he didn’t say a word!”

“Sorry…”

“It’s not your fault.”

“Well, cheer up. Today has been a good day, lot of cute guys.”

“I’ll try, thanks, Ni. Oh and… what are you doing here?”

“Just walking around, I told you I wouldn’t be with anybody else, till I knew the exam results.” Niall said and Louis could see he was telling the truth because the blond guy was wearing normal clothes.

“Do you wanna go… home? I can stay with you.”

“No, it’s okay, but thank you Louis. That’s… nice of you.” Niall said with a smile on his lips. “And… sorry again.”

“It’s okay.”

Louis watched Niall walking away with his head down. The boy hated to see his friend sad and worried, Louis himself was worried about what could eventually happen. He really wanted and wished for the results to be negative, but the chance of being positive was not impossible so he’d pray every night for everything to go well for Niall, because he loved his friend.

He’d love him no matter what.

“Hey.” A guy said, slowly stopping his car right next to Louis. “You’re cute.”

“Not as cute as you are though.”

“I like you. What’s your name?”

“Tommo.”

“And what do you do _Tommo_.”

“Everything as long as it doesn’t involves torture or spanking.”

“Sounds fair.” The guy said with a smile, showing really small dimples, nothing compared to Harry’s. “Get in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and try to guess what's going to happen on the next chapters u.u
> 
> Also, again, English is not my first language so I'm sorry if you found any mistakes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! I was dying to write this one u.u

“What the fuck?”

“What?” Louis asked the man whose name was still unknown to him.

“This car is following ever since I left and… it’s here now, like he stopped the fucking car in front of me, I have to turn around… dunno, maybe I’m just paranoid. Asshole.” The guy said, letting out a small laugh as he cursed God knows who.

“Yeah, maybe. But…” Louis started, looking straight in his eyes, his small hand traveling down the guy’s torso, making its way to his bulge, squeezing it carefully and making the guy let out a small moan. “I can make you forget all of that.”

“Yeah, keep my mind busy…”

“And you keep my mouth busy.”

“Fuck! Yes…” The guy answered breathless as Louis’ hand tried to unbutton his jeans. “Hey, stop…”

“What?”

“The guy... he's coming this way, stop!”

“Kay, gees…”

“Shut up… I wonder if he’s a cop or something…”

“If he’s a cop, tell him you’re my boyf- what the fuck?”

“What is it?”

“Harry…”

“You know him?”

“Yeah, he… what the fuck is he doing here?”

The driver took a deep breath and opened the window on his side, waiting for the curly man to approach him, but, instead, Harry walked to the passenger’s side and opened Louis’ door, shocking both of them, but Harry didn’t even noticed that, for he was too blind with jealously.

“Get in the fucking car.” Was the only thing he said to the scared young boy. “And you… pray to never cross my path again or I swear to God I’ll kill you.”

“Who are you?”

“Just know this: Louis’ mine, so don’t you ever even look at him again.” The curly man warned, each word leaving his lips carefully and slowly, a slight touch of danger on his voice, jealously telling him what to do and what to say.

Louis’ face showed plain shock, he just didn’t know how in the world Harry found him in that car and what the heck he was thinking when he stopped the car right in front of them and made all that scene.

“Get in.”

“No.”

“Louis get in.”

“No.” The boy said again, crossing his arms and putting on his sassy face.

“I swear to God if you don’t get in, I’ll get your ass in there myself.”

“I hate you.”

Harry took a deep breath, trying to ignore how bad Louis’ words hurt him, and got inside the car, loving the feeling of having his boy right next to him again. It had only been a few days since the boy left him but it felt like months, like those long days of summer when it’s so hot it seems like the day will never come to its end and Louis is that fresh cup of lemonade that makes everything feel better.

Louis was watching the city through the window, I mean, he wasn’t really looking at it, he was just… not looking at Harry, because he was so mad at the man he’d shout at him if their eyes met.

Four days passed since that day Louis left and Harry didn’t go after him on that day and he never said a word to the boy who was desperately waiting for it, or for him to show up and tell him that he loved him when he went to work on that very same night, something like what usually happens on those stupid romantic movies.

“Say something.” Harry said, stopping the car near a lake, but Louis simply sighed, turning his head even more. “Okay…”

The curly man got out of the car and slowly walked to the passenger’s side, he opened the door and gestured for Louis to get out, which he did as slowly as possible so he could annoy the man.

“What are we doing here?” Louis asked.

“And he speaks.”

“Funny, but I’m losing money as we speak.”

“Oh. I see.” Harry said, frowning like only Harry Styles could. “That was a client.”

“Of course, I don’t really give free blow jobs.” Louis said, trying to rip something off of Harry and you could say he succeeded.

“What?”

“Don’t play the butt hurt Harry, you know my life.”

“Yeah, I do… I just…”

“You just what?” Louis asked. “You just think everyone’s life is a bed of roses like yours?”

“You don’t believe your own words. You know my life too.”

“What do you want?”

“You.”

“Cut the crap.”

“No. I mean it. I… I need you.”

“Oh, right! And you realized that, almost a week later? You slow minded idiot!”

“I’m sorry…”

“No, Harry.” The mention of his name made the man shiver, it had been too long without hearing Louis saying it. “It doesn’t work like that.” The boy took a deep breath. “The day I left, I was expecting you to tell me something, ask me not to leave, to stay with you. But you didn’t, you didn’t even had the courage to come to me and pay me, you asked your fucking butler to do it, because you couldn’t act like a man, right?”

“You’re sad.”

“I am mad! I am fucking mad, Harry, so mad I’d- ugh! I don’t know!" Louis shouted. "What’s so funny?” The boy asked when he saw Harry laughing.

“Nothing… it’s just… you’re cute when you’re angry.” Harry answered, looking down, smiling shyly, the kind of feeling Louis would never associate with Harry. “You make a thing with your nose…”

“Stop noticing... little things about me! It’s so annoying!”

“Really?”

“Yes! Because… it means that you’re looking and… and… it makes me like you even more…”

“I… I think I like you too.”

“What?”

“Look, I know I’m not good at this expressing feelings thing… to be honest I’m not even used to the having feelings thing, because… living with my father, I never felt loved, of course I had my mum and my sister, but it was like something was always missing, so it was always hard for me to open my heart for anyone, but then you came and, for the first time, I loved and felt loved, and you changed everything in me and I just can’t let you go, I just can’t!”

“Harry…”

“I was scared, okay?”

“Scared?”

“Yes! Because I never felt like this and… I’ve learned that having feelings and falling in love and all of that shit is a sign of weakness and I can’t be weak, Lou.”

“Love doesn’t mean weakness. It means you have the courage to trust your heart to someone and it means you’re strong enough to hold someone’s heart, to keep it safe and that’s… that’s not being weak Harry.”

“I would never think about it that way, but you… shit, Louis, you’re different, special.”

“What are you trying to say Harry? I mean, you got me out of that car and you’re telling me all of these things… why?”

“Because while you were away, I realized how miserable my life is, how miserable I am without you… and because when I saw you today, getting inside that car, with that man, I couldn’t stop thinking about how you should only be doing those things to me and I know you’re too young but I don’t care. I want you and I need you to be with me… Sometimes you’re too loud or even annoying, but that’s you and you bring color and joy to my life and I need that because… I don’t know…”

“You’re human.”

“Yes." Harry let out, like that word was the breath he was holding. "Please?”

“Harry-“

“I’m not telling you I want you as my whore or whatever, I want you as my boyfriend Louis.”

“Shit…” Was the only thing Louis was able to say at the mention of the word _boyfriend_. It was all Louis ever wanted because he had, indeed, fallen in love with the man standing right in front of him, but he was also scared that he was going to hurt him, that he was saying he needed Louis as an act of pure selfishness.

“You know, I don’t watch many romantic movies, but this is usually the part where you say something.”

“Shut up.” Louis answered in his sassy tone and let his heart decide what was best for him and his heart took control of his body and made Louis end the space between him and Harry and, on his tiptoes, kiss the man.

Only then Harry realized how much he had missed Louis’ lips, how young and warm and wet they were. But that was a different kiss, a kiss full of love, a kiss that made Louis weak on his knees and Harry smile. The curly man placed his hands on Louis’ small waist, feeling Louis’ hands going straight to his neck and curls, loving how small Louis was.

Loving Louis, to be honest.

They were in love even they weren’t fully aware of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.......? u.u
> 
> In the beginning, it seems like it's the same guy of the last chapter that's with Louis, but it's not and you'll get that later, maybe on the next chapter, so the four days thing was not a fail or wtv
> 
> And I hope you liked it and comment because I love when you do that and tell me what should happen and... yeah hahahaha. *-* 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, again... (lol) English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if you found any mistakes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably warn you now: this fanfiction won't be one of those that have like 40 to 70/80/9238471918 chapters, I personally don't like it that way, because it gets me bored and I don't want that to happen to you people, so... yeah :)

“Please, eat something.” Harry begged around ten minutes after watching Louis playing with the food in front of him.

“I’m not really hungry…”

“You’re never hungry.”

“What can I say?” Louis let out a small nervous laugh.

“Louis…”

“Harry.”

“I’m begging you and I never beg, so that’s… big.” Harry took a deep breath as he watched Louis. “If only you knew how beautiful you are…” Harry lowered his head so he could look at Louis in the eyes, who was looking at his plate. “Lou…”

“I’m sorry Harry, I just… I don’t think I’m… ugh beautiful.”

“I will find a way of you to see that.”

“Good luck.”

“Well, luck is on my side since, this time, I have all the time in the world to make you see that.” Harry answered with a smile, thinking about the day in New York when he said he’d make Louis see how beautiful he is in the week they had left back then.

“Lucky for you.”

“Yes. Come with me.”

“Where?”

“I want to take you to… erm… somewhere.”

“Where?”

“Can’t tell.”

“Please!” Louis begged. “Please? Pretty please?”

“Not a chance.”

“Mean.”

“Just eat something and we’ll leave.”

“Kay…”

Louis ate at least half of what was on his plate, Harry threatening Louis he’d do the “ _here’s the plane, going straight to your big mouth”_ thing. The boy refused to eat what was left, telling Harry he was too curious to eat. Of course the curly boy knew that it was only an excuse, but he let it go, he was already making progresses by making _his_ boy eat.

Both of them left the restaurant and walked to Harry’s car slowly. Slowly. Way too slow for Louis’ liking. The boy was lightly tapping his leg with his fingers like he was playing a tricky song on a piano.

“Louis, stop.” Harry ordered, already in the car and already tired of hearing the sound of Louis’ fingers on his seat.

“What?”

“You’ve been doing that since we left and… and it’s annoying me.” The man looked at the boy. “Erm… sorry…”

“No… huh… it’s okay, I’m sorry. I’m just… nervous I guess, and I’m just probably overreacting, but…”

“I get it, it’s a big thing for me too, where I’m taking you. I’m nervous too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah…”

“Now I’m even more nervous Harry…”

“Sorry.” The man said, a small laugh escaping from his bright red lips, the lips that Louis was dying to kiss, but who wasn’t…?

Since the silence was not helping his nerves at all, the boy decided to turn on the radio and that got him smiling instantly, because _Shake It Off_ was playing and he loved that song because part of the lyrics fit his life in an extremely ironic way and also because it was just fun and contagious to the point it’d make you want to dance no matter where you were… he just loved it, period.

So of course he started dancing in his seat and singing in a lower tone and totally and obviously forgetting about Harry, who was actually the one who was driving, making it a bit hard to forget about his presence, but it was a really good song…

“And to the fella over there with the hella good hair, won't you come on over, baby, we can shake, shake, shake…”

“I know I’ve said this, but I really like your voice.”

“Oh shit!”

“What?” Harry laughed.

“I… sorry…”

“Don’t be, I love your voice.”

“Thanks, I feel flattered.” Louis said, looking down and biting his lip.

“And why is that?”

“You have a great voice Harry _and_ you had a band…”

“Oh shut up.”

“And you have a hella good hair.” Louis murmured.

“So can we shake?”

Both of them started laughing like it was the end of the world at those words and when they were done, they started singing some of the songs on the radio, sometimes Louis, sometimes Harry and the man would swear right then and there that he had never laughed that much in his life.

But Louis changed it.

“And we’re here.”

“Oh. What’s _here_?”

“My apartment.”

“Oh my God…” Louis said in a low tone, almost to himself. “Harry…”

“What?”

“Are you sure?”

“Louis, I’m not really asking you to marry me.”

 _Yet,_ Harry thought to himself with a small smile on his face.

“But… it’s _your_ apartment, like… like… I mean, it’s your like personal space and-“

“And I hope it can be _our_ space.”

“Really? You want me to move in?”

“Well, if you like it of course, if not we can start looking at other apartments, or some houses and-“

“Harry!”

“Yes.”

“Stop… I’m sure I will love it.” The boy said with a smile, making the curly man smile wider. “Let’s go see it, okay?”

“Okay. Come.”

Both Harry and Louis got out of the car and walked straight to the building where Harry’s apartment was.

The boy was happiness itself on that moment, the fact that Harry wanted him to move in with him was a dream come true, a dream he thought was lost when he left the hotel room on that day. Harry was happy too, maybe just as happy as Louis was, because he thought he had lost the boy when he left and did nothing to stop him, but he got him back and there was no way he was going to let him escape.

Harry took the keys from his pocket and grabbed Louis’ hand as he unlocked the door, hoping that Louis would like it and stay with him. He didn’t even care about where they stayed, he just wanted to be with Louis.

“Wow.” Was the first thing that came to Louis’ mind and the first thing he said because everything was just too big, enormous.

“I hope that’s a good thing…”

“Yeah… it is… I mean… wow… this is so big… why do you need such a big apartment if you live here alone?”

“I don’t know… maybe I was waiting for someone to come home, it made me feel like that to be honest.”

“Oh…”

“And now you came.”

“Yeah…”

“And you’re pretty quiet, which is not normal in you.”

“I’m just… overwhelmed… can’t wait to see the apartment Haz…”

“Come.”

“Kay.” Louis said, holding Harry’s hand.

“So… this is the kitchen.” The curly man said as they walked into a huge room, white walls and black furniture, an island in the middle and a small glass table on the corner. “Do you like it?”

“Yes, it’s beautiful.”

 

“Bathroom.” Harry said when they got inside another room. That one was all white, except for one of the walls that had grey stripes and the floor was shiny black; the bath tub, as for the sink and the rest of the stuff was all black and white.

“Shit!”

“What?” Harry asked, looking at Louis in panic.

“That… thing… that-that needs to leave…”

“Oh… you don’t like the crocodile…”

“Why would anyone have a crocodile… on the bathroom’s floor?”

“It’s not even real.”

“It’s really scary.”

“I’ll put it on the bedroom.”

“No way… leave it here. It’s okay, I think I can… get used to it…”

“I can take it out.”

“No, it’s okay…”

Harry showed Louis every single room of his apartment and the truth is that the boy was impressed, he couldn’t stop thinking that he was in some kind of movie like the 50 Shades of Grey, where everything was just too big and black and white.

“So…?”

“I like it.” Louis said, still looking at the huge white couch. “That’s a really big couch.”

“It’s not a coincidence.”

“Is that supposed to mean anything?”

“Just think of all the things we could do on that couch.” The man said, sighing.

“Oh God…”

“Now tell me what you didn’t like about it.”

“Oh, I really liked it.”

“Nah… there’s something, I know it…”

“It’s your apartment Harry… I-“

“Ours.”

“It’s all black and white.”

“I knew it.”

“You did?”

“Yup, when I thought about asking you to move in, I knew you wouldn’t like the fact that it’s black and white and grey… and the crocodile, I had a feeling you’d hate it.”

“I don’t hate the crocodile.” Louis smiled and looked at the green eyes he fell in love with. “How did you know I wouldn’t like it?”

“It doesn’t match your personality, you’re too colorful.”

“Well, I’m gay, so…” The boy said, making Harry burst out laughing. “Now, seriously, Harry… it’s okay that’s it has this… color scheme, I really don’t mind and, besides, I’m the one moving in, I’ll get used to it.”

“Promise to tell me if you ever want to change anything.”

“Harry-“

“Please…”

“Are you begging?”

“I guess…”

“Okay.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Are you tired?”

“Yeah…”

“Let’s go to bed then.” The curly man said. “I’ll carry you.”

“No! No, no, no, no, no… I’m fine, I can walk.”

“Loueh!”

“What?”

“I’m trying to be romantic.”

“I’m trying not to be fat and kill the romance… or you…”

“Shut up, I’m taking you, my perfect boyfriend.” Harry insisted, making Louis blush at the mention of the word _boyfriend_ , he would never get used to it. “Besides, I’m older and stronger.”

“Yeah, right.”

Harry smiled, showing his huge dimples and bent so he could pick Louis, carrying him to the bedroom that was, from that moment on, theirs. Louis wasn’t feeling comfortable at first with the fact that Harry was carrying him and, with that, getting to know how heavy he really was, but then the man started telling some really bad _knock knock_ jokes that, somehow, got Louis laughing and that made him forget about his body image problem and the next second they were both only wearing boxers, under the covers, looking at each other and smiling.

And so they fell asleep, just like they fell in love: naturally, without even realizing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I know I've been a terrible person for taking too long to update this and the other fanfic I'm writing, but like I said, I have to work and I get home piratically dead every day, so like my mind is not clear enough to write a good chapter, I hope you understand...
> 
> AND English is not my first language, so I'm really sorry if you find any mistakes.
> 
> AAAAND I hope you liked it and leave a comment *wink wink* ^^ haha


	17. Chapter 17

Louis woke up and less than a second later there was a big smile on his face, he was just too happy, he spent the night with the man he loved which, the day before, he was pretty sure it was never going to happen, but it did happen and he was on his _Goddamn apartment_.

The boy still couldn’t believe he would have the chance to be with Harry in that way, to live with him, to fall asleep right next to him and to wake up just like that, where he knew he was destined to.

“Good morning love…” Harry’s raspy voice sounded.

“Hi.” Was the only thing Louis said, hiding his face with the pillow that was curiously white, to hide the huge smile playing on his face.

“I can’t believe you’re here with me.”

“I can’t believe I’m here with you.”

“I can’t believe we hadn’t sex.”

“Harryyy!”

“What?”

“You’re ruining the moment!”

“Sorry. It’s a fact though.”

“Ugh.”

“A fact that we can change anytime.” Harry whispered, planting a small kiss on Louis’ collarbone, making the young boy shiver and bringing the boy’s leg to his waist, caressing it softly, making random patterns on it.

“It’s so early.”

“Morning sex, Lou.”

“That sounds disgusting…”

“What?”

“What?”

“How can you say that?”

“I don’t know, I… like what? People wake up and have sex? Never heard of morning breath? Like… ew!” The boy faked a shiver, which made Harry laugh.

“You certainly never tried.”

“Duh.”

“I will make you change your mind about that.”

“No way.”

“Just imagine me filling you with soft kisses all over your cute little body while you wake up slowly and then I start kissing your p-“

“Stop!” Louis whined.

“Knew it.”

“We should get up.”

“Are you running away from this?”

“What’s _this_? We’re not discussing this, I don’t even think _this_ is going to happen…”

“It will, I am pretty sure about that, Louis.”

“Not with me.”

“So you’re suggesting me to find someone else to do it? Okay…”

“What the fuck Harold? What… Are you out of your damn mind?” Louis asked, more like shouted, mad at the man right next to him, getting his leg away from his waist and turning his back on him. “Asshole.”

“Are you jealous?”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Nah-ha.”

“You are, indeed!”

“I’m certainly not, Mr. Styles.”

“You should call me that next time we have sex, seriously.”

“Can you stop talking about it?”

“How can someone not think about sex, being in the bed with someone just as hot as you are? And only wearing boxers. Shit…” Harry sighed.

“Ugh!” Louis hid his face in the pillow, blushed. “Besides, _daddy_ is a better one.” The boy added, speaking to the pillow, feeling like his cheeks were going to explode any minute.

“Fuck Lou…” Harry whispered.

“Sorry.”

“We _need_ to get up before I make you change your mind right now.”

“Do you have anything to do today? You know… at your company, or… what do you really do? Like, Niall told me but he wasn’t really clear…”

“First, no, I cancelled everything I had for today to either be with you or to sit alone and regret every single choice I made that would have gotten me to lose you.”

“Oh. That’s… dramatic.”

“In my defence, dramatic would be losing you…” He opposed. “And, second, I’m often looking for smaller companies or bigger ones near the bankruptcy and I try to save them basically. I try to fix everything that’s wrong and come up with a financial plan for the following year and they grow up and turn to be just as lucrative as they were before.” Harry explained to a fully attentive Louis.

“Wow… that’s impressive.”

“Well…” Harry shrugged, flattered. “It takes a lot of work and I don’t do it by myself obviously.”

“You’re like that guy from Bakery Boss.” Louis let out making Harry laugh pretty hard.

“Yeah… I guess it’s a way of seeing it.” The man said with a smile on his face. He wasn’t used to that, he would wake up alone in the enormity of his sad apartment, and there wasn’t really anyone to say _good morning_ or to make him laugh that early in the morning.

There were just anyone.

“Lou?”

“Yeah?”

“What’s in your mind, baby?”

“Oh, I… I don’t know, I was just thinking and… and, huh, should we like… tell your mum about this?”

“She already knows.”

“I know, but… the truth, about… me…”

It was Harry’s turn to say “Oh” and he looked at Louis’ baby blue eyes, as serious as Harry Styles could get, with his famous frown, wondering if telling the truth to his family would be a good idea.

He was sure his mother was not the kind of person to judge people, but he couldn’t say the same about his sister, she had been too affected by what their father did and ever since then she simply couldn’t trust people and telling her that both him and Louis lied to her would be disastrous and she wouldn’t probably believe that they were saying the truth about them being actually together now.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to tell, Harry, really. I get it.” The boy said with a sympathetic smile, but because Harry got to know some of Louis’ personality and he knew he wasn’t totally fine about it so he had to make it clear.

“I’m not ashamed of you, Louis. I couldn’t possibly be, especially since you told me your story. I love you and I don’t care about what others may think.”

“What?” Louis asked, shocked.

“What?”

“You… you said you… love me.”

“Shit…” Harry said to himself, he couldn’t believe how easy those words came out of his mouth, he didn’t even realize it, but now that he thought about it, it was the truth and there was no way he could deny it, especially now that he verbalized it.

Harry loved Louis.

“Sorry.”

“Sorry for what?”

“I shouldn’t have… mentioned it… what you said…”

“No, it’s not that, I just…”

“Doesn’t matter Harry…”

“No! Just let me…” The man took a deep breath. “I think… I think I kind of surprised myself with all of this and it was all so sudden and, as you may guess, I’m not really used to this, I…” He bit his lip, probably the first time since he met Louis. “I don’t think I ever loved anyone, no, I’m sure I never loved anyone, not like this… but that doesn’t mean it’s not true.”

“Harry…”

“I mean what I said. Louis, I love you, I really do.”

“I love you too Harry. You may think I’m too young to say these kind of things, but-“

“No… don’t say that.”

“It’s the truth though, Harry. I’m so damn young and there’s this age gap and sometimes… I feel like… sometimes I have the feeling that you’re not… ugh…” Louis groaned in pure frustration for he wasn’t being able to express what he was feeling.

“What love?”

“Okay, like… it came to my mind that you might not value my opinion and what I say because of how young I am, because you already lived so much and travelled even more and… I don’t know.”

“Some wines improve with age, but only if the grapes were good in the first place.”

“Abigail Van Buren.”

“You know that?”

“Yeah… My father would randomly tell me quotes and I had to guess the author. He would do this when I was younger, it was his way of “having fun” with me…” Louis shrugged. “It was a stupid game, but…”

“It’s not stupid, Lou.” Harry grabbed both of his hand with his own and, with the other one, he made Louis look at him in the eyes. “I love you just the way you are, that’s why I fell in love with you. You’re perfect and your age means nothing, sometimes I almost forget how old you are.”

“Thank you…” Louis said with an honest smile on his face that got him a dimpled one in return. “Really.”

“I love you.” The man said for the second time, because it just felt too good to finally say it out loud.

“And I love you, Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I know that all of you probably hate all of me (see what I did here? *wink wink* haha), but work doesn't give me much free time and I've been extra busy later, but I will try to update, really will...
> 
> AND English is not my first language, so I'm really sorry if you find any mistakes.
> 
> AND I hope you're still there and comment :c


	18. Chapter 18

“So… what do you have planned for tonight?” Louis asked.

Both Louis and Harry spent the day at home, watching movies, eating popcorn and cuddling in Harry’s gigantic couch. Louis would have died from boredom by now, but he was with Harry, spending time with him and getting to know some of him, simple things like his favorite color, his first girlfriend, yes, _girlfriend_ , and stuff like that, so it was good really.

“Actually… there’s this meeting tonight at a hotel and I really wanted you to come.”

“Oh! Is it like a business meeting?”

“Yes.”

“Do I need to wear a suit?”

“I would love if you could, it’s a really important one.”

“It’s okay Haz.”

“You know, I really like that nickname.”

“Oh…” Louis blushed, he had called him Haz once before but he never really realized it, but Harry did and he couldn’t love it more.

“I love it.”

“I…”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Louis was just about to say he loved Harry when he stopped himself from it. The boy was simply afraid he would say it so many times that the magic contained in the three words would be lost. It was a way of seeing things.

“Is everything okay, Lou?”

“Yeah, don’t worry.” The boy smiled.

“I will always worry about you.”

“Aww!”

“You can actually say that in a cute way?”

“What?”

“You know… when people say that _aw_ thing, it always sound fake and ridiculous.”

“Oh, huh… thanks… I guess.” Louis laughed. “So, where’s my suit?”

“It’s on top of the bed, come with me.” Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and walked with him to their bedroom. “I’m sure it will fit, I looked at the size.” The man said with a fake shameful face. “Sorry. Now, dress it please. I want to see it on you.”

“Okay, I’m going to-“

“Here…”

“What?”

“You can dress yourself here.”

“With you in here?”

“Why not? I’ve seen you naked before… totally naked.”

“I know, but… that’s different, you’re not really looking, they were barely looking too… sorry.” Louis apologized, feeling the need to do it because he was comparing harry to the other men, to his clients and Harry was no longer a client.

“You don’t have to apologize. I know what you mean, but… who told you I wasn’t looking? Just because we were having sex it doesn’t mean I wasn’t absorbing every inch of your beautiful body and it is beautiful, _you’re_ beautiful and perfect.”

“Do you really think that about me?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Thank you Harry, that means a lot.”

“I will get dressed too, so don’t worry, love.” Harry smiled.

When they were both finally fully dressed, they left Harry’s apartment. Finally because in the middle of the action of getting dressed, some hands traveled to places where they weren’t supposed to at that time, and kisses were stolen and planted on other places leaving Harry horny. Nothing really happened, Louis just really wanted to get his revenge from what harry did to him at the suit shop that one time.

“Louis…” Harry called in a pleading tone, holding Louis’ hand which made him stop.

“Yes, Harry?”

“We still have time.”

“No, we don’t. It’s not polite to arrive late, we should get going, right?”

“Damn!”

“When we get home, okay?”

“I think this meeting will be shorter than I initially thought.” Harry said in a lower tone, more to himself which made Louis laugh. “Okay, come, love.”

Louis and harry got out of the apartment, going straight to the car, harry was in a bit of a hurry, but he still opened the car’s door for Louis to get in, the boy’s cheeks gaining a bright red color due to it.

“You’re a true gentleman, Harry, did you know that?”

“I’m just trying to impress my boyfriend.”

“Oh.” Louis sighed. “Well you’ve been impressing me ever since we met, so…”

“Still…”

“You’re already an eleven out of ten.”

“I feel flattered.”

“You should…”

“What?”

“What?”

“You lowered your head and started playing with your fingers… is everything okay?”

“Yes, it is, it’s just… I never said anything like this to anyone, so… yeah…”

“I got you.”

 

(…)

 

“So, Louis… isn’t it?” Liam asked.

“Yes.”

“Now, Harry never told me about your existence. I knew he was different but love?” The man said, both of them laughing. “Oh no… Harry Styles doesn’t fall in love, said it himself. You must be something to make him change like that.”

“Thank you.”

“No, thank _you_ , you have no idea the good you made to that man.”

“It’s really kind of you to say that, Liam.” Louis took a sip of the expensive champagne. “He, otherwise, told me about you.”

“Oh did he?”

“Yes. You know, he may not show it sometimes… or never, but I think he really likes you and appreciates what you do for the company.”

“I never thought I’d be alive to hear that.”

“Well, you did and you’re not dead.”

“Liam!” A greeting voice sounded and Louis’ could swear that voice was familiar to him. “Talking to the slut?” Louis’ eyes widened. He knew that voice, he knew it too well and what it said just made it clearer.

“Excuse me?” Liam asked, chocked.

“Tommo, my dear Tommo.”

“Andre…” Louis whispered, finally turning to the man behind him, swallowing hard. “Please…”

“I almost didn’t recognize you in those fancy clothes. Where are the fishnets? The shorts? Are you working now? Who’s the lucky guy?”

“Andre, please don’t do that… please…”

“Oh… I forgot how much I loved when you begged that time.”

“What is happening here?” Liam asked, even more confused. “Louis, is everything okay?”

“Liam, me and Louis are just… catching up, aren’t we?”

“Liam…”

“I’m going to call Harry.” Liam whispered, touching Louis’ arm lightly, before going straight to Harry.

“Harry’s your client? Oh wow… getting inside some rich pants aren’t we?”

“I don’t do that anymore, Andre, please stop…”

“Oh so he doesn’t know you’re a slut?” He laughed.

“Yes, I know exactly what he is, now, please leave this party.”

“Do you know who I am?”

“I do.”

“Kick me and our deal is off.”

“I don’t care, just, please, leave.” Harry insisted. “Liam, call the security.”

“Okay.”

“Come on Styles! Are you really going to do this because of _him_? _”_

“You’re being disrespectful towards my guests, so, yes.”

“You can’t get butt hurt because… of a street baby!” Louis shivered, Andre’s tone was getting louder at each word.

“Please, lower your tone, people are looking.”

“You’re afraid people know you’re dating a prostitute?” He shouted.

Louis’ heart froze.

It was like someone stopped the time for a matter of seconds. No one moved, no one dared to say one single word, especially if it was related to Harry Styles. The boy was in complete shock, he couldn’t believe what Andre did.

Louis heard his name being called several times by both Harry and Liam and that’s when the young boy realized he was running away from that place, he was too embarrassed to be there with everyone looking at him, he just couldn’t take it.

A few drops of water fell on his face and he knew he was outside and that’s when he stopped running.

“What am I even doing?” He asked himself as he walked slowly down the streets he barely knew. “Who am I trying to fool? You will always be a fucking slut Louis and from that you cannot run away, no fucking way.”

“Hey, are you okay?” A random girl with a pink umbrella asked.

“Yes, yeah I’m fine, thank you.”

“Are you really okay? Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Unless you can make me disappear or change my past, no…” He sighed.

“Sorry, I can’t do that, _but_ I can offer you a hot chocolate.”

“You don’t even know me.”

“Sometimes, you get lucky enough to find some nice people. Come.”

“No, I don’t want to be… rude or anything.”

“Just… at least come out of the rain please.” The girl asked and Louis got closer to her so they could share the pink umbrella. “I know it’s a pink one but you don’t have to be afraid. He won’t threaten your manliness or whatever.”

“I’m gay.”

“Oh…” She laughed. “Then it’s okay to be under a pink umbrella.”

“Totally, I like pink.”

“Come on now.” She said and started walking slowly. “You seem like you definitely need the hot chocolate.”

“I don’t even have money with me…”

“No problem. I get a free coffee or hot chocolate every day, you can get mine tonight. I’m on my night shift.”

“That’s really sweet of you. Thank you.”

“Hey, I like to help people. And we’re here, sit there, I just have to change and I’ll be back.”

“Okay.”

The girl went inside a room that had “Staff” written on the door, coming back a few minutes later with her work clothes, including a little sign that said her name was Melanie. Melanie smiled at Louis when she got out and started making his drink.

“There you go.”

“Thank you.”

“So… huh…”

“Louis.”

“Uh, I like it. So, Louis, what were you doing at nine pm out in the pouring rain?”

“I was running away from my past I guess.” The boy sighed and took a sip of the hot drink. “You know, I didn’t have an easy life and sometimes you have to do things you’re not proud of, but I’m over that now, and still…”

“People will always judge you for what you do or say or wear, they will always find something to criticize, they don’t even think about what they are going to say because they don’t care about anyone but themselves. You just can’t let that get to you.”

“I know, but it’s really hard. I was humiliated!”

“Just know this: if you’re happy, be happy and smile, they usually hate that and you have a pretty smile.”

“Thank you for making me feel better.”

“No problem really. Do you want to call someone?”

“Better not.”

“Where are you going to sleep?”

“At a friend’s house.”

“Does that friend… well, let’s say, exists?”

“Of course. Oh no! I’m not lying to you, don’t worry.” The boy smiled truly.

“I’m going to trust you, okay?”

“Kay.”

 

(…)

 

“Harry, I don’t mean to upset you, but… you’ve already passed this street three times.” Liam said worried, leaving a small scream when Harry sudden and abruptly stopped his car. “Jesus! Harry what the hell?”

“I just… I don’t know what to do anymore. I already called him one hundred times and I’ve been looking for him for hours, I don’t what else can I possibly do or where to look for him and this… I don’t know what’s happening, and I… I feel like crying and screaming and this is just so ridiculous.” Harry leaned his head against the steering wheel, speaking fast and in a raspy tone because he started crying in the middle.

Harry just wanted to find his boy and tell him everything was going to be alright and that he would love him no matter what but he couldn’t even find him. He’s been driving for almost two hours and he can’t find Louis anywhere, meanwhile, Liam has been trying to call to his phone but he doesn’t pick up either, so Harry is pretty worried at the moment, he’s been worried ever since he left the party running, but now you could say he’s desperate to find the one he loves.

“Calm down. I’m sure he’s just embarrassed because of what happened. He’s probably home.”

“But you called home!”

“He probably doesn’t want to answer the phone.” Liam sighed. “I know you’re worried, I am too, not as much as you are probably, but I am Harry, but doing this the way your thoughts are clouded will take you nowhere.”

“I just feel so lost now.”

“I know.”

“I love him so much, Liam. I don’t even think I can live without him, I’m dead serious here, I don’t even know how am I going to sleep without him tonight, I’m just so used to him, to his voice, his laugh, his stupid ass jokes and sassiness… to him being with me! I… I love him.”

“Harry…”

“What if something happens to my baby? What if he does something stupid? I don’t know what I will do if something happens to him… I should always protect him and I didn’t… I’m so useless…”

Harry kept rambling for a few more minutes and Liam said nothing. He just didn’t know what to do, he never thought Harry would fall in love. Let alone suffer because of it.

“He’s been on the streets for quite a few time, right?”

“Right.”

“Which means he’s already used to how things works and how to be safe, he won’t get into trouble Harry. He’s been out for all this time and he was always alone. He’s different from us, he’s strong. Let’s go to your apartment and wait, you need to get some sleep.”

“I can’t sleep, not without my Louis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! I'm sorry for always taking too long to update my fanfictions, I really try but I get like half an hour to write every day and that's not enough and I want to write something good, I don't want to post just "something" sorry :(
> 
>  
> 
> Sooo... I made a sad one u.u every story needs a sad part right? And these are my favorite ones to write, so... yup ^^ What do you think it's going to happen?
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked it and English is not my first language, so... sorry for anything :p


	19. Chapter 19

“Louis?”

“Hey…”

“What are you doing here?”

“I just…” Louis swallowed, trying not to cry. “I just thought about visiting you and…”

“At one in the morning?”

“I… I g-guess… y-y-yes…” The boy tried to say, his voice shaking a bit.

“Wow, are you crying?”

“N-no.”

“Oh my God… come here.” Niall pulled the boy into a hug, planting a kiss on his head.

“You’re being friendly.”

“I’m always friendly, shut the fuck up before I regret it.” The Irish man said, making Louis chuckle. “Let’s go inside and you’re going to tell me what happened, okay?”

“Kay…”

“Want something to drink?”

“Do you still have my tea?”

“Yes, you I don’t drink that crap.”

“Yeah…” Louis smiled weakly.

“So, tell me what happened.” Niall asked while he put a mug with water on the microwave. “I mean, if you feel like talking about it.”

“Yeah, it’s okay…” Louis took a deep breath. “You remember Andre, right?”

“Oh God… what did he do this time?”

“Me and Harry went to a really important business meeting, party thing, whatever and… he was there and he basically told everyone I was a prostitute.”

“Lou…”

“I… I was so embarrassed. I don’t judge anyone from the streets, you know? But it’s not a reason to be proud of…”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. I’m not proud of what I do either, something I… I disgust myself.”

“You never told me that…”

“I never told anyone…” The man shrugged, getting the mug out so he could put the small tea bag inside. “But let’s not talk about me. Did he simply started shouting? Why?”

“I was talking to Liam and he simply showed up and asked Liam if he was talking to the slut, which is… me.” Louis shook his head. “Then Liam called Harry because things were getting ugly and then Andre started arguing with Harry and…”

“What?”

“He was talking so loud and people were looking and Harry asked Liam to call the security and that’s when he said it… he asked Harry, shouting, if he was ashamed of people knowing he was dating a prostitute.”

“That’s horrible.”

“Yeah…” Louis took a sip of the hot drink.

“What did you do?”

“I ran away. What else could I possibly do?”

“What? What about Harry?”

“What about it?”

“What about- are you fucking kidding me, Louis?”

“No.”

“He must be so worried, he’s probably freaking out.”

“He probably stayed at the party, coming up with some excuse for what happened.”

“Louis-“

“No, don’t Louis me. He’s probably even more embarrassed than me, he’s Harry fucking Styles for God’s sake, I just ruined his reputation and he probably hates me right now.”

“You should talk to him.” Louis started to shake his head as soon as Niall started speaking. “Louis. I’m serious.”

“No.”

“You should call him.”

“No.”

“Louis…”

“It’s not happening Niall.”

“Just think about it at least.”

“I will, but I won’t talk to him.”

“You’re a stubborn piece of crap.”

“Thank you.”

“Now, go get some sleep.”

“Okay. Thank you for letting me stay.”

“It’s your house too, after all.”

“Yeah…” The young boy smiled and walked to his old bedroom.

Niall stayed in the kitchen for a while, thinking about what happened to his friend. Who would know he was going to find Andre once again, they both thought he was gone, but they were apparently wrong.

The blonde man silently walked to Louis’ bedroom and, as he was sleeping, he searched for his phone, taking it and leaving the room so Louis wouldn’t find out because the boy would kill him for sure if he did. When he was on the living room, with all the doors closed so he wouldn’t be heard, he marked Harry’s number and called him.

It took barely two seconds for the curly man on the other side to answer his phone.

“Louis? Oh my God… Louis! I’m so worried where are you?” His desperate voice sounded.

“Harry, it’s Niall.”

“Niall?”

“Louis’ friend.”

“Oh, I see…”He answered and Niall heard a sniffing sound. “Do… do you know where he is?”

“He’s with me.”

“Thank God…” He let out.

“I know you’re worried, but he’s alright. I tried to convince him to talk to you, but…”

“What?”

“He think you hate him because of what happened?”

“Hate him?”

“Yeah, he thinks he ruined your reputation or whatever.”

“Give me your address, I’m going there right now.”

“No, don’t. Please. If you show up, you will probably fight over something stupid and it will not end well.”

“Shit, let me talk to him. Please.”

“I can’t. He’s sleeping right now and he didn’t want to, so it’s better if you don’t push him. You should get some sleep too and tomorrow I will try to make him talk to you.”

“Okay… please, take care of him.”

“Always did.”

“Thank you.”

 

(…)

 

When Louis woke up, with his eyes closed, his hand automatically started searching for Harry’s body, only to realize he was completely alone because of what had happened the previous night.

He felt like crying.

It only passed one night and he was already missing Harry, he was missing the heat, the days Harry would wake him up with kisses or when he’d pull him closer in the middle of the night, he was missing his body next to him and his morning smile, he was missing tracing his tattoos or when the sunlight would touch his skin like he was some piece of art… he was missing Harry in general.

The blue eyed boy got up and slowly walked to the kitchen where he found Niall drinking something from a steaming mug.

“Good morning…”

“Good morning! Feeling better?”

“No… I started looking for him this morning…”

“You really need to talk to him.”

“No way.”

“He’s worried.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do.”

“Shut up.”

“I called him yesterday. After you fell asleep.”

“You did what?”

“I’m sorry.”

“You had no right!”

“I know but you were destroyed and I know you both love each other and when I called him, I realize that he loves you too, he’s so worried about you, he even asked for our address so he could come here right after.”

“Did you give it to him?”

“No, I told him that it wasn’t a good idea, and that you’d probably end up fighting.”

“Thank God…”

“But I also told him you were going to talk to him today.”

“Shit.”

“He’s not a monster Louis. He’s the man you love. Talk to him, you are so wrong, he’s only worried about you, not about his reputation or his clients, you!”

“I don’t know.”

“If you don’t, you may be losing the love of your life and I can’t even believe I’m saying this bunch of crap…” Niall said, the last part more to himself, but Louis still heard and laugh about it.

“Aww he has a marshmallow heart inside all that ice.”

“Shut the fuck up before I kick you. Call him. Now. He will like it.”

“Okay… are you really sure about what you said?”

“One hundred percent sure, Louis.”

“I’ll call him then.” The boy said, walking to the bedroom.

“Huh… your phone is here…”

“What?”

“I called him, duh!”

“Asshole.”

Louis took his phone from Niall’s hand and walked to his bedroom where he sat at the bed, looking at the old device unsure of what to do. What if Niall lied to him? Maybe he only said he called harry because he was his friend and wanted to see him happy again, and harry was actually mad at him and would hate him even more for calling. However, Niall wouldn’t lie to him, right? Not about such an important thing.

So, with his fingers trembling, he searched for Harry’s number on his list and called him, clearing his voice before the man answered.

“Louis? Is that you?” He said, his voice raspy and almost failing, indicating he had been crying. Louis heart ached and the words got stuck in his throat. “Niall?” He heard the man took a deep breath. “He doesn’t want to talk to me does he? I should have known… I will stay away for a few days then and… he needs to think about it. Just promise you take care of my baby, please, I will do anything to know if he’s okay.”

“I…”

“Lou?”

“Harry…”

“Fuck… baby… you-“ Harry’s cry stopped himself from talking. “Are you okay?”

“You’re crying…”

“It doesn’t matter, I just… I… just wanted to-to know if you’re okay.”

“I-I am…” Louis swallowed.

“I was so worried.”

“Niall told me.”

“I understand if you don’t want to be with me anymore, I’m already happy to know you’re okay. I was scared something was going to happen to you.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to run away, but…”

“No, I… I understand.”

Harry was playing with his shaky hands as he spoke to Louis, the fact that the boy didn’t say anything about not wanting to be with him anymore made him want to cry harder and rip his hair off. Liam was walking around in circles because he couldn’t stand watching Harry like that, he was paler than usual, his curls no longer seemed like curls but a messy light brown… thing and he had brownish shadows under his eyes, which were red from the time he spent crying.

“Ask him if you can see him.” Liam said.

“Shut up.”

“What?” Louis asked.

“Oh, that was not for you.”

“Is there someone with you?” Louis asked, a soft tone of jealous in his voice.

“Yes, it’s Liam. He spent the night here.”

“Oh…”

“It’s just because he was looking for you too, with me…”

“No, it’s… okay.”

“Louis?”

“Yeah?”

“Can… can I see you?”

“You’re not… embarrassed of me?”

“What?”

“You know, he didn’t just embarrass me, you were involved too…”

“What are you saying? I don’t care about what people think, not anymore.”

“I… I thought you hated me because of what happened and that…” A tear slipped through his face. “I thought you never wanted to see me again, to be seen with me because… of-of your…” Louis couldn’t keep talking, his tears wouldn’t let him.

“No! Louis, I would never chose my reputation or whatever over you. I couldn’t sleep without you, let alone hate you! How could you even think that?”

“Sorry…” Louis murmured. “You don’t hate me?”

“I love you.” Harry said and Louis felt his heart warm again.

“Please come over.”

“I will.”

“Okay…”

Louis hung up and sent a message to Harry with his address and all he could do on that moment was to wait and the best thing he found to distract himself was to take a quick shower. The young boy stayed there for longer than he thought, the water feeling too good on his skin and, when he got out and the bathroom went silent, he could hear Niall and Harry’s voice.

He felt a shiver at the sound of the strong voice.

In less than five minutes, the blue eyed boy dried his body and his hair and dressed a pair of old jeans and shirt and the shoes from the previous night, checking himself out before leaving the bathroom, silently running to the hall where he suddenly stopped so they wouldn’t find out he ran.

“Harry.” Louis said, breathless.

Green eyes met blue once again and the curly man simply opened his arms, waiting for Louis to make his way to him and hug the man he loved like he had never before. The tears were slipping from his baby blue eyes because of how happy he was.

“I’ll leave you guys alone.” Niall murmured, but none of them payed attention to him.

“I love you.” Louis said, his eyes filled with tears.

“I love you more baby. Don’t ever leave me again.”

“I won’t. I promise.”

“Let’s go home.”

“Home…” Louis said, smiling, with the crinkles on the corner of his eyes.

“Yes…”

“You’re my home, Harry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaay! They're finally together! I couldn't make them stay away from each other for too long, it's my larry feels, sorry... I'm too weak hahaha
> 
> Again (and now you're all thinking "here she comes again" lmao), English is not my first language, besides, it's really late and I'm tired, so there might be some mistakes, but I really wanted to update because I don't want to keep you waiting for too long, but I will try to review this tomorrow.
> 
> And I hope you all liked it :3


	20. Chapter 20

Harry took Louis on some kind of date. They went to the cinema to watch a romantic movie and then they had dinner together at a fancy and expensive restaurant. The curly man wanted to help Louis forget everything that had happened and he also wanted to make sure things between the two of them were fine just like they were before.

One they got home, Harry took a shower and Louis went next. The boy left the bathroom after taking a long shower, relaxing his muscles, smiling as he thought about the date with Harry. He couldn’t believe he almost left him for good for being stupid and jumping to conclusions. Harry is with who Louis is supposed to be.

The boy was wearing nothing but a pair of black lace panties when he left the bathroom. He saw them on their wardrobe a thought _why not_. Besides, he kind of liked them on himself when he checked his reflexion in the mirror. Actually, Louis was getting just a little bit more confident about his body image, that, of course, being caused by Harry’s constant compliments about him and his body. Harry would even compliment the little crinkles on the corner of his eyes when he truly laughed.

Once he got to his and Harry’s bedroom, Louis walked to the wardrobe one more time and searched for the piece of clothing Harry decided to buy him, all of a sudden, one day when they were shopping. It was a black a long silk robe that looked extremely good on the blue eyed boy, according to Harry’s words. Actually, Harry got so excited with the idea, he didn’t even care it was a woman’s piece on a woman’s store. Louis was a little embarrassed when he first wore that, especially because he couldn’t forget the look the seller gave them, but the shame was forgotten with all the compliments Harry gave him that night.

When he finally found it, he dressed it and tied the long and soft strap around his slim waist, making a cute, little bow with it. He smiled at himself.

Louis walked slowly to the living room, knowing Harry was there. The curly headed man was watching TV, only wearing his boxers, since he was about to go to sleep, hugging an extremely warm and comfy Louis. But the man wasn’t paying any attention to what was streaming, he was starting to wonder why Louis was taking so long to show up.

“Louis…” Harry said in a sigh when he, finally, heard his steps. “I was about to get in to see if you were oka- oh.” Harry cut himself when he saw Louis walking around him, stopping when he was facing him.

He was wearing the robe he bought him that one time. Harry always loved the way the silky material would hug Louis’ hips and thighs oh so lightly, how it would fit on his bum because of how big it is. It would always get him speechless and hard, he just felt like grabbing Louis, rip the silky piece off and fuck the boy senseless.

“Harry…” The boy murmured, getting closer to Harry so he was standing in the middle of Harry’s legs who was now sitting straight. “I…”

“You look so beautiful, Louis.”

“Thank you.” The boy said, lowering his head to hide his red cheeks.

“Fuck…” Harry said, so low, Louis wasn’t able to hear. “Come here, baby.” The man asked, but Louis surprised him by shaking his head. “Why?”

“I… I kind of have a surprise for you. Hopefully.”

“Okay.” Louis handed Harry one of the tips of the strap. “Oh! You want me to… to untie it?”

“Yeah…” Louis bit his lip, feeling anxious.

“Okay…” The man repeated.

With his big finger, he pulled the soft tip of the strap slowly, making the little bow Louis had made come apart, revealing just a small bit of his tanned skin and what seemed to be black lace.

“Is that…?” Harry asked, not finishing.

Harry moved one side of the robe away and the air got stuck in his lungs when his eyes landed on the black, lace panties his boyfriend was wearing. The man pulled the soft fabric away, watching it go down Louis’ arms and then his legs till it fell soundless on the floor. Harry’s dick twitched with the beautiful sight in front of him.

“Please, sit, baby.” Harry pleaded with his husky voice and the boy sat slowly on his lap, almost as if teasing. “You smell deliciously good, princess.” The man murmured, placing his hands on Louis’ sides as he kissed his neck, and making Louis shiver against him. “You love when I call you that, don’t you?” Harry asked with a smirk, loving the way he affected Louis.

_His Louis._

“Yes, daddy.” The boy whispered and it was Harry’s time to shiver. Louis never forgot about Harry’s mix of weakness and kink. “You too love when I call you this, don’t you… _daddy_?” He teased, grinding on Harry as he said the last word.

“Fuck, Lou…” Harry moaned. “Baby, you’re killing me.”

“Sorry, daddy.” Louis apologised as he kept grinding his hips, both their erections touching, both of them moaning lightly with the soft and sweet friction Louis was providing them.

“And that’s surely… fuck… not helping, Lou…”

“I…” The boy slowly stopped what he was doing, refusing to look at the man in front of him and that was worrying Harry in a way the boy couldn’t imagine. He was scared Louis was, somehow, regretted of coming back to him.

“Lou? What is it?” Harry’s index finger touched Louis’ chin and he got a bit more relaxed when he found the boy’s reddish cheeks. “Hey, why are you blushing, princess?”

“It’s just that I… I…”

“You don’t trust me?”

“No, it’s not it, this is just so embarrassing! Oh, my God!” Louis looked away and Harry decided to kiss his neck, because he not only loved it and the way it smelled, but also because he wanted to make Louis feel comfortable. The idea of Louis not being completely comfortable around him hurt him a bit.

“Lou… you can trust me, you should feel comfortable around me, you know I’ll never judge you, right? I think we’ve proved it to each other already, right?”

“Yeah…”

“Then, what were you going to say?”

“I was going to say t-that… I… kind of… well, sort of… you know… I like to call you daddy…”

“You do?” Harry smiled, his dimples showing in full glory.

“Yes…”

“I like when you call me that too, so you can do it.”

“Really? Because, I knew you kind of liked it, but… I don’t know, I could be wrong and then you would think I’m some kind of weird kid and I would hate if you th-“ Louis’ babble was cut by full and wet lips brushing his.

“Shh, princess. Now keep doing what you were doing with those gorgeous hips of yours, yes?”

“Yes… daddy…” Louis whispered in a sexy tone, grinding his hips again, but, this time, slower, making pressure whenever he felt Harry’s erection. Harry was at Louis’ mercy by the time the boy started kissing his neck. “I love you, Harry.”

“I love you too, Louis.” The man said, truthfully, with a smile on his lips.

Harry brought Louis’ face closer to his and united their lips in a very passionate kiss. Their tongues met and a shiver went down Louis’ spine. He would always feel nervous around Harry, a good type of nervous, and there would always be butterflies on his stomach. He thought it would be over by now, since he was slowly getting used to Harry, but no…

“Baby…” Harry moaned lightly against Louis’ lips.

Louis got up, which surprised Harry. The man thought there was something wrong, but that feeling faded quickly when he saw his boy getting on his knees, facing him with puppy eyes as he licked his lips. Louis slowly pulled Harry’s boxers down his legs, planting soft kisses all along them till he reached his thighs, making the man shiver.

“Can I?” Louis asked, his index finger drawing a line along his penis and he was able to see it twitching against his tummy.

“Jesus, Lou… don’t do this to me.”

“So, you don’t want me to do it?” Louis asked teasingly.

“No, shit! Not what I meant… fuck… come on…”

“I got you.” The boy said in a soft tone.

Louis leaned closer and licked the tip of Harry’s penis before getting it into his hot and wet mouth, going down and then up, his teeth lightly grazing his member as he did it. A moan left Harry’s mouth and the man placed his hand on Louis’ hair, making him go down again, helping him bob his head faster.

“Fuck…” The man moaned and looked at Louis, seeing the tears rolling from his eyes. “Shit, baby, s-oh… stop…” Harry’s now gentle hands raised Louis’ face, getting his sinful mouth away from him.

“Harry? What happened?”

“I’m hurting you.”

“No…”

“You were crying…”

“It’s okay…”

“No… I don’t want to make you cry.”

“Harry, I had tears the first time you did that to me too.”

“I know and I hated it. Come, sit here.” Harry asked, patting his legs. “I want to make you feel good, especially after what happened.”

“I wanted to make you feel good too…” Louis admitted shyly.

“Let us both feel good.” Harry said kissing Louis, feeling the salty flavour of his fluid, and, as he did that, his fingers pressed Louis’ hips and made the boy grind on him, both of them letting out a moan against each other’s mouths. “Just like that…” The man said, breathless.

“Harry…” Louis moaned.

“Let’s take these, okay?” Harry suggested, playing with the soft lace.

“Yes… yes.”

The boy got up once again and slowly took off his black lace panties, teasing Harry who was watching with his eyes full with desire for the boy standing naked in front of him, as he stroke his member softly. Louis walked further, getting closer to Harry and took his hands away gently, with a shy smile on his face.

“Lou, wait.” Harry asked when he realized the boy was getting ready to sit and sink on him. “I need to stretch you.”

“No… no time…” The boy said, breathless.

“Baby, hey, look at me.” Harry asked grabbing Louis’ hands and pulling him to him, helping the boy sit on his lap, one leg on each side. “I love you so much and I just told you I don’t want to hurt you.” The man caressed the boy’s cheek, making him smile. “And, when we’re alone, we have all the time in the world, okay?”

“Okay. I love you, Harry.” Louis whispered and they share a kiss full of love. “Harry…” The boy whined in a pleading tone, almost unable to finish saying his name because of how quick Harry’s hand was to wrap around his member, stroking it lightly. “F-fuck…” The boy moaned and tried to meet Harry’s fist to get some release, but Harry didn’t want him to come that quickly so he let go, making Louis let out a delicious whine against his ear.

“Be a good boy for daddy.” Harry said and it gave Louis a mix of feelings when he heard the word rolling out of Harry’s lips.

“Yes, daddy…”

Harry planted soft kisses on Louis’ neck as he spread his cheeks with one hand, making small circles around his hole. Louis let out a mix of moan and squeak, arching his back and grabbing a handful of Harry’s curls in the process.

“Shit…”

“Sorry…” Louis said blushed.

“No, it felt good.”

“Oh…”

“Lou?”

“Yeah?”

“Lube’s on the bedroom.”

“What? No, I’m not getting it, and you won’t either, _God,_ Harry, please.”

“Begging like that, you’ll kill me…” Harry chuckled and joined his index and middle finger, raising them. “Wet them.”

Harry brought his fingers to Louis mouth who opened it when he felt Harry’s fingertips touch his lips. Louis took Harry’s fingers inside his mouth, all the way in, making circles around them and wetting them with his saliva and, when Harry pulled them, biting his middle finger. The man cursed.

“Dirty boy.”

Louis chuckled.

Harry brushed both of his fingers over the boy’s hole, so he could get it wet, and inserted his index finger, then a second one, feeling it clench around them and then slowly adjusting. When Harry got a third finger in, Louis grabbed Harry’s arms hard, his head falling on the curve of his neck, trying to move his hips against Harry’s fingers.

_Jesus fucking Christ._

Harry took his fingers off a few minutes, getting a little cat whine from Louis in return, which granted his heart a funny feeling. An impatient Louis took Harry’s lower lip between his teeth, pulling him and kissing him in a messy way. Harry groaned.

“You ready for it?”

“Yes… fuck, yes.”

Louis raised his hips a bit and Harry placed his hand on his boyfriend’s waist, while the other one was holding penis, lining it up with Louis’ hole. Harry joined his lips with Louis’ as the boy sank down, slowly as ever, with Harry’s help, a moan coming from Louis’ throat and going straight to Harry’s mouth.

Harry boke the kiss when Louis’ bum finally met his hips, looking at his face in pure bliss and lust. The boy’s eyes were closed tightly and his sinful mouth open, a moan lost somewhere inside his throat.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so beautiful.” Harry said, breathless.

Louis started moving up and down at a tortuous speed and Harry felt like he was getting some kind of punishment. Louis was so hot and tight around him and he felt like he could come just from being impossibly deep inside Louis. The muscles of Louis’ arms were contracting from holding onto Harry and onto the couch, and so were his legs from raising his body to sink it down again. It was the most beautiful sight Harry has ever seen.

“You’re so good, baby. You’re doing great.”

“Being good for daddy?”

“Yeah, so fucking good for daddy.”

Louis raises his hips one more time, but suddenly lost his strength because of tires he was and accidentally slammed harder against Harry, which made the man let out the loudest moan Louis had ever heard coming from those gorgeous lips he had.

“God, Harry!”

“Shit… you’re killing me baby.”

“Harry…” Louis whined.

“What’s wrong baby?” The man asked holding Louis’ hips harder to make him slow down.

“I… I can’t… too tired…” The boy hid his face. “Sorry…”

“It’s okay, baby.” He lifted Louis’ chin, blue eyes meeting green. “I can take care of you.”

Harry planted a quick kiss on Louis’ lips before turning their bodies so they were laying down, the color of their skin contrasting with the white of the couch. As Harry did it, he accidentally hit Louis’ prostrate and the boy arched his back one more time, their chests touching briefly.

Harry started thrusting slowly, kissing Louis’ soft and warm skin anywhere his lips could reach, going faster and faster as the minutes flew. Louis was reaching his high and Harry knew it by how the boy was digging his nails, scratching the man’s back, a mix of pleasure and pain invading Harry’s body.

“I lo-love you so much, Harry.”

“I love you t-too, Louis.” Harry answered, trying to ignore the soft pain on his back. “You close?”

“Yes, fuck…”

“Then come for me, my pretty princess.” Harry whispered, his hand wrapping around Louis’ member, stroking it fast and hard.

“Jesus… shit, Harry-oh!” Louis shouted, spilling his cum all over his tummy and Harry’s too. Louis’ hole clenched around Harry and that was all he needed to cum, inside Louis. “Harry…” The boy let out a small cry as he felt Harry’s warm cum filling him.

“You were so good to me, I love you so, so much.”

“I love you even more, Harry.”

“Please, don’t let me go.”

“Never, you will always be in my heart.”

They both smiled at each other passionately at the change of words. Harry and Louis were complete with each other’s presence, it was like it was not humanly possible to love each other more than they already did.

Harry got out of Louis, watching his cum slip out of the boy’s hole, trying not to get hard one more time, because that was hot as fuck.

Louis smiled at the love of his life, sleepy and completely unaware of Harry’s thoughts, and made grabby hands at him. Harry chuckled, shaking his head, and grabbed Louis, carefully so he wouldn’t hurt him, carrying him to their bedroom.

After laying his boy on the bed, he walked to the bathroom where he cleaned himself and wet a cloth with warm water so he could clean Louis too, getting one or two hisses in return because he was sensitive.

“I want cuddles.” The boy murmured.

Harry smiled, planted a kiss on Louis’ cheek and laid next to him, hugging him and falling asleep, smiling at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for always taking too long to update my stuff, but I've been working really hard and I rarely have free time and when I have, I'm basically sleeping because I've been really tired...
> 
> Anyways, who liked this one? u.u They finally kind of talked about the daddy kink and there was fluff and smut... smluff (does it even make sense? '-' hahaha)
> 
> This :'( is :'( almost :'( over :'( oh :'( shit :'(
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE: English is not my first language so I' sorry for any mistakes you may have found...  
> NOTE2: follow me on twitter if you want, I'm @heylouist91 :)


	21. Chapter 21

_A few days later…_

 

“Shit, I totally forgot!”

“What is it princess?” Harry asked, never taking his eyes off whatever he was doing on his laptop, which was on top of his legs.

Louis was on the opposite side of the couch, discovering the extremely popular Apple’s iPhone world. A small device that caused hours and hours of arguing and multiple arguments by both of them, but, in the end, Harry kind of forced Louis to accept his gift. The blue eyed boy only accepted because Harry said he’d be extremely sad if he didn’t.

“Lou?” Harry looked at the boy, since he was looking at his phone, his mouth wide opened and didn’t reply.

“My birthday’s tomorrow…”

“What?” Harry practically shouted, getting up like something had pinched his bum.

“I totally forgot it…”

“Okay, tell me this, how come you forget about your birthday? Your own birthday? Your Christmas eve birthday?”

“I don’t know…”

“What?”

“I never… My father stopped celebrating my birthdays when he found out I was gay and I surely didn’t celebrate my eighteenth birthday since I was planning my escape and all of the details. So…” Louis shrugged.

“I get it…” Harry sighed.

“What?”

“I wanted to get you a gift.”

“It’s not a big deal.”

“Yes, it is. It’s your birthday for God’s sake!”

“Harry, it’s not important. Seriously.”

“I say it is, so… What do you want as a gift?”

“Okay, a) it should be a surprise and b) I already have what I always wanted.”

“Which is…?”

“Love. All I ever wanted was to love someone and to be loved just as much, you know, to marry and have a family and have kids, all of that. Just… I never thought I would be loved so I’m really happy right now.”

“Do you really mean it?”

“Of course!”

“About having a family and all of that too?”

“Well, yeah…”

“Even just as young as you are?”

“Yes. Why are you acting like that?” The boy laughed.

“I don’t know. I mean… I guess I thought boys with your age didn’t think about that kind of stuff.”

“I’m not like them.”

“You surely aren’t.” Harry smiled sweetly. “Now, let’s go to bed because we have to wake up early tomorrow.”

“Right, the flight.”

“Yes, the flight to New York you basically forced to me take.”

“You forced me to accept the phone, besides, spending Christmas Eve with the family is the best way to spend it and your mum just seems really cool.”

“She can really get into the Christmas spirit, you know? She settles a really big tree and all the lights outside, the socks by the fireplace just because the kids still believe in Santa Claus. She even wanted to dress up as Santa for them, but Gemma told her they would easily find out it was her, so she gave up on that idea.”

Louis couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he watched Harry telling about his family and about Christmas time, he had a huge smile on the face and it even had the dimples he really loved. Actually, he loved everything about Harry.

 

…

 

Harry was lying next to Louis and he couldn’t stop smiling because of what they talked about in the living room. He hated the fact that he never asked Louis about his birthday but, in his self-defence, he never thought it was that close!

“Lou?”

“Yeah?” The boy answered, turning to face the man.

“Were you actually serious about getting married?”

“Jesus, Harry!”

“What?”

“I was serious about everything I said back there.”

“Okay.”

 

…

 

“Harry, oh good Lord! I missed you so much!”

“Mum… seriously… we’ve seen each other like three weeks ago…” Harry said, fighting his mum’s killer hug.

“That doesn’t mean I don’t miss my son that I barely see.” She muttered. “I still can’t believe you’re here, spending Christmas with us. It’s been, like, what… six years…?”

“Yeah… Sorry.”

“Oh no, it’s okay, it’s okay. I’m so happy that you’re here with us.” She smiled, stretching her son’s shirt. “And of course you wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for this cute little thing.” She said, her smile growing even bigger as she walked to Louis, who was standing right behind Harry. “Louis, my dear Louis.” The woman said, before her arms surrounded his small body. “Thank you.” She whispered.

Anne cleaned the tears from her face so quickly that neither Louis nor Harry noticed the woman crying. She was happy of course, after spending so much time without seeing her son, it was great to see him for the second time that year and also know that he had someone with him that would for sure bring him home more often.

“Let’s go, we need to hurry back home. There’s so much I still need to do!”

“I can help!”

“Thank you Louis, I really appreciate that, but you and Harry surely have a lot to do.”

“Oh, yes. We didn’t buy anything yet…” Harry answered and Louis elbowed him. “Ouch, what was that for?”

“We weren’t supposed to tell them we forgot to buy the gifts!”

“Louis, we can still do that, come on.”

“Still…”

“Oh and today is your birthday, so that’s one more reason to buy everything today.”

“Excuse me?” Anne asked, her mouth wide open. “What do you mean it’s Louis’ birthday?”

“I-“

“Harry Edward Styles, you have got to be kidding me!”

“Mum!” Harry walked awkwardly fast towards his mother and hugged her. There was something weird about that hug, maybe the fact that Harry was the one who started the action, Louis thought.

“Oh, oh… okay, then… huh…” She giggled, covering her mouth right away, trying not to look suspicious. “You go then and… have fun!”

“Gees, thank you.”

“But, we need to go home to leave our stuff there.” Louis said to Harry, in a lower tone.

“Don’t worry, love.”

The ride to Anne’s home was kind of fun, but only to her and Louis. Harry, however, couldn’t remember the last he’s been that embarrassed. The woman decided, out of the blue, to start telling stories about Harry when he was younger.

Of course she couldn’t forget Harry’s first kiss, or, well, something of that nature. It was a girl, who had a huge crush on him and, one day, she decided to tell Harry about her feelings for the boy and after, basically, throwing up the words at him, she kissed him and when she did, Harry ran away from school and went to Anne, crying, telling her how a girl had kissed him.

“You ran?” Louis asked, trying to stop laughing. “Oh, my God! Harry, you should not run away when a girl kisses you.” He said, making Anne laugh even harder.

“Seriously, mum, I don’t want to die in a car crash because the driver was having a blast, laughing about me.”

“Oh, Harold…”

Louis took a deep breath as he cleaned the tears from his eyes because of how hard he had been laughing and Harry couldn’t help himself from smiling at his boy’s sight. Seeing Louis happy, made him happy and the fact that he had his mother with him helped it too.

“And we’re here.”

“Oh, great!” Louis said, leaving the car after Harry. “Let me help you carry those.” Louis asked, pointing at the suitcases, but Harry only smiled, leaning to give his boy a kiss on the cheek.

“It’s okay, love.”

“Oh, my Harry is a gentleman.” Anne cooed.

“And that’s not all.” Louis said, looking at Harry’s green eyes with love.

“Come, come. Gemma’s inside.”

“Lou…” Harry called, placing his arm around the boy’s shoulders. “Don’t mind her, okay? I’m sure that, once she realizes how much I love you and what you mean to me, everything will be okay and she will understand.”

“Yeah…”

“Smile for me.” Harry demanded, lifting Louis’ chin, making the boy laugh because he was making a funny face. “There you go.” The man said with a huge smile, proud of himself.

“I like your dimples.”

“I like you.”

 

…

 

“Harry, I missed you!” Gemma said when the boys went to the living room, after leaving their stuff on Harry’s old bedroom, the one Louis never imagined he’d see again.

Gemma walked to her brother and hugged him, her arms around his waist and he leaned to kiss her forehead. She smiled at him sweetly but Louis noticed how it faded when her eyes landed on his figure.

“Hi, Louis.”

“Hi Gemma.”

“I didn’t know you were coming along. I… I mean… I didn’t mean to-“

“Oh, no, it’s okay.” Louis said, smiling.

“Mum insisted, actually she seemed more excited about him coming… THAN HIS OWN SON!” Harry explained, shouting the last part to make sure Anne was listening.

“I heard that!” She shouted from the kitchen.

“I know!” Harry looked around. “Where’s Mathew?”

“Oh, he went to pick up his parents.”

“And the kids?”

“They wanted to go with him.”

“Right.”

Louis stopped for a second to look at what was going on. Seeing Harry acting so chill was completely different, almost as if a shock. Louis liked it though, it’s not like he didn’t like the usual Harry, he loved Harry of course, it was just… different. Good.

“Lou?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you go get my car keys?”

“What?”

“My car keys.”

“But-“

“Oh, no way! Harry’s riding the Jaguar!” Gemma laughed. “How long as it been?”

“Years.”

“You have a car here?” Louis asked.

“It’s not a car! It’s his baby.”

“Oh God. Does he have a name?”

“Good one Louis.” His sister said.

“Lou, please.”

“Kay.”

Louis walked up the stairs and went to Harry’s bedroom. He couldn’t stop his mind from wandering to the last day he spent there, the day Harry sang to him. He never forgot the words and it was like he could still hear the soft sound of the guitar and the raspy sound of Harry’s voice, both mixed in a perfect harmony. Kind of like Harry and Louis himself.

“So… he’s here.” Gemma said, her voice low.

“Yeah… Look, I know you hate the idea of me having a relationship with an eighteen year old boy, but… God, I-I love him so much and it feels so good to love someone, to feel loved, because I know that he loves me and so do I, doesn’t matter how old he is or what he used to do.”

“I can see that you love him.”

“And so does he, I know it, Gemma. And that’s why I’m going to-“

“Catch!” Louis said, out of the blue, throwing the car keys at Harry, who quickly caught them. “Never cease to surprise me, damn.”

“Come, we need to go shopping.”

“Did you guys really left that for Christmas Eve?”

“Harry’s fault.”

“Obviously.” Gemma agreed.

“I’m done, let’s go.”

Harry placed his hand on the bottom of Louis’ back, both of the slowly walking to the hall, followed by Harry’s sister. Louis opened the door and walked outside and Harry quickly turned his back so he was facing Gemma and made her a sign with his hands.

“Shut up!” Was the only thing Louis heard from the girl.

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU PEOPLE HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S COMING! HELL YEAH I AM SO FREAKING EXCITE OMFG EVERYONE COMMENT THIS CHAPTER RIGHT NOW!!! OMG! *clears throat* Okay, yeah... huh... what do you think about this chapter and what do you think it's coming? :3
> 
>  
> 
> \- THIS IS ALMOST OVER! *cries a lot* maybe, like 5 or 6 chapters more... not completely sure about it yet, but like I said, it won't be a huge fanfiction, I don't like those...
> 
> \- Also, I'm not sure if I said this, maybe I did, but wtv: I'm on Twitter (heylouist91) and on Tumblr/Instagram (needylarry), so say Hi ^^
> 
>  
> 
> \- AAAAAAAND HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! :D


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER WAS NOT REVIEWED! But it will be... soon!
> 
> Also, I wanted to tell you the reason why I stopped updating again: I got a new job and if you're not working yet, well, let me tell you, it's a little nerve-wrecking, it's like changing school actually, new people, new stuff to do... and I cried a lot because I miss my old job and people there... *depressive much*
> 
> But, yeah, everything is back to "normal" again so, hopefully I will start updating more often again...

Louis couldn’t be more excited as he walked around the city, holding Harry’s warm hand. He always loved Christmas, it used to be that time of the year when his father would allow him to be in the same place as him, it was also the time most of his family acted like they actually cared for him and, for a few minutes, he’d let himself be fooled by that view and enjoy it.

When he turned eighteen he ran away from home so he spent the Christmas alone, finding Niall only a few days after that. That was one more reason why he liked Niall so much, the blonde guy said he never spent a Christmas night with his family.

You may be thinking Louis is a bad friend because he’s in New York, with Harry’s family, the man he loves, while Niall is probably all alone, but, Louis asked the blonde lad if he wanted to come. And he did not just asked about it, he asked around twenty times and he basically forced him to go, but he always refused telling Louis he couldn’t force him to.

“Snow is the most amazing thing in the world, isn’t it?” Louis asked, looking around at the snow laying here and there, a bright smile on his face. “It’s like everything is more beautiful with snow.”

“No, the most amazing thing in the world is actually holding my hand right now.” Harry answered, squeezing the younger boy’s hand lightly.

“Harry…” Louis turned his head to the other side, trying to hide his blushed cheeks, but Harry knew him too well and he knew why he was looking away.

“Just telling the truth.” The curly man sighed. “I want to be with you forever.”

“I want that too.”

“I have an idea, why don’t you go buy Gemma’s present and I’ll go get something I ordered?”

“Deal. Can I know what-“

“No.” He answered, too quickly.

“You don’t even know what I was going to ask.”

“Yes, I do.”

“Fine. Whatever.”

Louis made his way to the perfume shop, trying not to hit anyone accidentally, but it revealed to be a really hard task because of how crowded the place was. It was Christmas Eve for God’s sake! Who in the world waits for the last minute to shop for Christmas’ presents? Well, apparently, everyone!

Meanwhile, oblivious to his boyfriend’s struggle of getting inside a damn store, Harry got inside a not so full jewellery store. It was not full of people for obvious reasons, being one of the most expensive stores in the city and New York was a big one. But Harry didn’t mind. First, he lived a comfortable life, he was filthy rich to be honest. Second, even if he wasn’t, even if he had a normal job, we’d work his ass off to get the money to buy the best present ever because that is just what the blue eyed boy deserves, especially when it’s a wedding ring.

“Good evening, sir. How can I help you?” An old, smiling, man said as soon as his eyes landed on the curly head.

“Hi. My name is Harry Styles and-“

“Oh. I know who you are.” The man smiled widely. “The gentleman who asked for a wedding ring, extremely urgently.”

“Yes, that’s me…”

“It’s okay, boy.” The man gestured for Harry to come closer so he could speak in a lower tone. “You know, when you feel like you have to do it, you do it, period.” Harry laughed.

“Yes.”

“I’ll get your order.”

“Thank you.”

The old man left for a few seconds in which Harry tried to take a deep breath and control his fingers that were shaking lightly.

The truth is Harry couldn’t have gotten more excited when Louis told him about how he would like to marry and have kids, even though he tried to hide it because Harry Styles does not freak out. After that moment, he simply knew what to do, so he called and asked for the ring and it had to be perfect and quick and he’d pay whatever he had to pay to get it just in time.

Marrying and building a family was something he always wanted. He wanted to give something his father couldn’t give, he promised himself he’d be a better person and especially a better father, someone who would always be there for his husband and his kids. You’d find it odd, seeing the kind of life Harry was living before meeting Louis, but he always thought that having feelings was a sign of weakness, so he pushed those thoughts and that desire to the furthest of his mind and he refused to let them come to life, but then he met Louis and everything just changed.

His life changed.

His mind changed.

His heart changed.

“Here it is, smiley boy.” The old man said, showing up with a red velvet box. Classic. “Take it and open it yourself. I feel like this one is really special and you have to be the one to open it first.”

“You haven’t-?”

“No, not this one.”

“Oh…”

Harry took the small velvet box in his hands, watching it for a few seconds, feeling how soft it was. Then he slowly opened the boy and, with that, there was a huge smile on his face. The ring was exactly what he saw on the website, exactly as he had imagined, exactly what he wanted… exactly what Louis deserved.

The ring was absolutely stunning and Harry knew Louis would tell him something about how he shouldn’t spend all that money on him, but he couldn’t care less. The thing was worth every penny. It was a band type of ring and, in the middle, there was three rows with small diamonds all around the band.

He was only praying for Louis to like it. Praying hard.

“How much?” Harry asked, closing the boy carefully and handing it to the man who placed it inside a black bag, so Louis wouldn’t find out. Because, yes, Harry wears jeans that are so skinny that you can’t fit anything in those pockets.

“Well, its normal price is six thousand, but you asked to be here today, as soon as possible, so it’s nine. We had to put all our order aside and all our employees working on it to get in time.”

“I really appreciate your efforts, sir.” Harry smiled.

After paying, Harry took the little bag and left, going to the perfume shop he assumed Louis was and he was right, the smaller boy was waiting in line to pay what he was carrying, but he was also talking to a little girl, who looked like she had been crying.

He got closer.

“Okay, honey. Now. Can you tell me how your mum looks like? We could go and find her, but you have to help me.” Louis said in a sweet voice.

“She’s tall, and her hair is the color of the sun like me and she has blue eyes like you and she’s really pretty and… and she’s the best mommy in the world.” She described, smiling at the end.

“Okay, so, the best mommy in the world. I know just who she is, there’s only one, right?” He laughed. “Let’s go find her.”

“But… you’ll lose your place.”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’ll stay here for him.” Harry said, startling Louis a bit. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Give me that, if you don’t find her, come to me, okay?”

“Okay…”

A while after, Harry about to pay, Louis showed up, smile on his face, the one Harry loved because he could see the little crinkles by his eyes, the ones Louis didn’t really like, but Harry loved them, actually he loved everything about him and that was why he was going to purpose, that was why he wanted to marry him.

“So…” Louis asked, as they were leaving the shop, peeping at the small bag on Harry’s hand. “What’s that?”

“What?”

“The black thing in your hands.”

“Oh… it’s a bag.”

“What the fuck, Harold? I know it’s a bag! What’s _in_ it?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“Yup.”

“So, you’re telling me you’re carrying a black inviting bag, in Christmas Eve, with nothing in it?”

“Yes.”

“Oh come on!” Louis groaned. “Is it my present?”

“What? No.”

“Oh…”

“Don’t worry.” Harry smiled.

“I trust you.” Louis said with such a honesty that it made smile even wider, he felt like Louis was not just talking about that situation and he was right, Louis really felt like he could trust Harry for everything and anything, he could actually trust him with his life!

Harry and Louis quickly made their way back to Harry’s car. It was getting colder and both of them were about to freeze, even though Louis was blowing hot air against his hands and Harry’s free one, while the other one was carrying bags with everyone’s presents that they had bought before.

Inside the car, Harry was having the fight of his life against his own lips that insisted in turning into a smile, if that even makes sense. He was getting more and more excited as he got closer to the one spot that would be perfect for what he was going to do.

“Harry?” Louis called a while after, to which Harry simply hummed. “Is it me or this is the wrong way?”

“Oh… huh… that’s… huh… I mean, there’s a place I need to go first.”

“Oh, okay…”

“I know you wanna know where to, but I am not going to tell you, so there’s no need to open your pretty little mouth for that end.”

“I was not- whatever…”

Harry laughed, placing his hand on Louis tight, loving how he got the boy, _his boy_ , shivering. A little while later, Harry stopped the car near to some kind of gazebo. He always thought about proposing to the person he loved, if he ever fall in love – before meeting Louis, he never thought he would – and there was always something that would look like a gazebo, don’t ask him or me why, but he always found it pretty romantic.

“Come.”

“But… it’s too cold, Harry…”

“Right…” Harry sighed.

“Can’t you do whatever you need to do in the car or… or, like, can I stay?”

“I… you’re kind of an important part, to be honest.” He laughed ironically.

“Right.” Louis answered, taking longer on the ‘ _i_ ’. “Okay, let’s go.”

“I promise you’ll forget about the cold.” He whispered, Louis barely hearing it. “And it will be quick.”

Louis got out of the car right after Harry, after taking a deep breath in order to get courage to face the cold. The blue eyed boy clapped his hands lightly as Harry led him to what seemed to be a gazebo, but that wasn’t really helping warming them, so he simply shoved them into his pockets.

“So… huh… what exactly are we doing here?”

“Well… you know when you said that you always wanted to marry and have kids, have that kind of life?”

“Yeah…”

“I always wanted that as well… I mean, I never thought about it that much. I did, when I was younger but then my father and business and all of that… it made me kind of forget about it, but then you came into my life and everything changed and all I wanted was to make you happy.”

“Harry, what are you-“

“ _And_ that is what I still want.” Harry cut, looking for the little red velvet box that he put inside his pocket without Louis noticing it. “And that is all I will ever want for the rest of my life, the one I want to spend with you.” He said as he started taking the little box out of the pocket.

Louis blue eyes watched Harry’s hands that held a little red velvet box and his own hands were out of his pockets in a flicker of a second, covering his mouth. He couldn’t believe what was standing right in front of him.

“Harry…”

“Louis William Tomlinson…” Harry started with a huge smile on his face, showing off his cute dimples.

“Shut up…”

“Will you make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me?”

“Oh, my God! I… oh shit… are you even serious?”

“I… what? Of course!”

“Jesus fucking Christ. Shit… yes! Oh, my God Harry, of course it’s a yes, Harry!” The boy smiled and jumped in Harry’s direction. The man almost dropped the box with the ring to hold Louis, but he did it, he held him with his life.

“You didn’t even see the ring.”

“I don’t to. I don’t even care what it looks like, I just want it to have a meaning, to represent our love for each other.”

“Well, still, I hope you like it.” Harry insisted, kindly breaking the hug so he could show Louis the ring.

“Oh… Harry… how-fuck! How much did you spend on it?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Yes, it does. I can’t take this.”

“Oh, come on, Louis. Please. Not again. Not on your wedding ring.”

“Wedding ring.” Louis giggled. “It’s so pretty and shiny.”

“Just like you. You’re so pretty in and outside and you have this shine that will always light up my world like nobody else.” **(AN: YES I JUST SAID IT!! I REGRET NOTHING.)** “Can I…?”

“I… Y-yes…” Louis rose his hand up to Harry and, the man, with his fingers trembling, put the luxurious ring on Louis’ tiny fingers.

“There you are.”

“It’s beautiful, but you didn’t have to get something this expensive.”

“You deserve the best, Lou.”

“I already have the best, it’s you, Harry. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

“You’re going to be my husband…”

“Yeah… shit.”

“We’re dead. Your mother will kill us.”

“Yeah… shit for that too.”

 

 

**_____[THIS IS THE LINK THINGY](http://www.davidyurman.com/products/men/rings/streamline-three-row-band-ring-r05463mss.html?item=R05463MSSADI#)_____**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is still NOT my first language hahaha
> 
> Aaaaand... OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT! LARRY SND MARRIAGE WTF WTV! *-* the ring thingy is not the link which is the last line of the chapter...
> 
> Also (I say this a lot '-'), my country currency is different, so as the normal day, but I suppose the ring was expensive, right? Oh and last pretend it actually possible to get a ring that fast haha...aa.. yeah


End file.
